Un Demonio Enamorado
by ookami-ouji
Summary: el era un frió demonio juro no enamorarse nunca su prioridad el poder y la guerra a través de lo siglos su deceo se logra poco a poco pero que pasara cuando en la época actual conozca a una chica y lo peor para el humana sus deceos de protección y sobre todo ese de sentimiento harán que su promesa y odio por los humanos desaparezca.. dando paso a la pasión al amor por su humana.
1. prologo

**PROLOGO.**

Todo empezó hace 500 años cuando las batallas de los clanes de esa época era muy latente y aterradora para todos los aldeanos de la zonas de los reinos que en ese entonces se hacían llamar clanes.

Los cuatro clanes que se apoderaban de todo el antiguo Japón.

El clan del Norte, El clan del Sur, El clan de Este, y El clan de Oeste,

Este último era uno de los más poderosos de la época antigua y no era de sorprenderse ya que este poderoso clan era comandado por su gran líder el temible Gran Perro Blanco. El feroz y aterrador perro el señor del clan del oeste Inutaisho, claro y sus dos poderosos hijos.

En primer lugar su primogénito el gran Sesshomaru, frio, calculador en sus certeros ataques, temido por sus presas a la hora de aniquilarlas ya que no poseía compasión al momento de sus ataques sangrientos, macabros y por supuesto fríos. Así era el gran Sesshomaru el temido Demonio sangriento si, ese es el nombre que ha ganado de parte de los miedosos aldeanos que más de alguna vez habían presenciado la manera de asesinar a sus oponentes incluso humanos. Sesshomaru el Demonio Sangriento patético para el pero muy en el fondo le agradaba que los demás le tuviesen miedo porque él era invencible era poderoso jamás demostraba miedo eso no lo permitía su orgullo demoniaco. Claro sin duda el hijo del Gran Perro Blanco.

Pero claro también contaba con su estúpido medio hermano Inuyasha. A diferencia de este, Inuyasha era un poco más compasivo con los humanos que más de algunos batallas estos habían sido manipulados a través de hechizos y brujerías por su enemigos, y claro que había una razón por la cual Inuyasha mostrara cierta compasión por los humanos y esta era porque su sangre no era 100% demoniaca puesto que su madre era humana. Si, el Gran Perro Blanco poseía el amor y admiración de su humana su compañera su amada esposa Izayoi, una mujer hermosa. Inuyasha había heredero esa virtud de su madre pero también poseía el temple y fuerza de su padre.

Para Sesshomaru, Izayoi no era de su agrado por el hecho de ser humana odiaba a los humanos y no entendía porque su padre había hecho por compañera a una insignificante humana, a diferencia de su madre que poseía sangre demoniaca. Para el la única dama del Oeste Lady Irasue. Pero quien fuera asesinada por el Clan del Este el segundo más poderoso que está dirigido por Onigumo kumo y su hijo naraku kumo. Juro vengarse por la muerte de su madre no importaba los años que le tomara ver muerto a naraku no descansaría hasta ver derrotado al Clan del Este. Jamás el Este sería mejor que su Clan y se esforzaría para que sus tierras resonara siempre como el mejor y poderoso en el cual un día no muy lejano seria el líder el único líder.

El no sería como su estúpido y odioso hermano, no caería en la estúpida distracción del amor ese amor estúpido que su Inuyasha profesara hacia su ahora compañera Kikyo. Mujer odiosa claro humana raza nefasta e inferior. Jamás caería en esa estupidez de enamorase jamás pondría sus ojos en una humana las mujeres demonios solo servían para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. Ese era su lema. Lo primordial para el gran sesshomaru el temible Demonio Sangriento era llevarse por en sima fuese quien fuese para derrotar y apoderarse de las tierras de los demás clanes en especial el de su enemigo mayor. Añoraba hacer poderoso su imperio su clan. Por ahora la guerra solamente empezaba.

Y así pasaron años, décadas, siglos y el Clan taisho cada vez tomaba más fuerzas día con día año con año, se convertía en lo que sesshomaru anhelaba. El Clan del Oeste había conseguido derrotar al clan del sur y el Clan de norte haciendo que sus tierras y ejércitos pasaran a ser parte de las tierras del Oeste por esta razón ahora este era más poderoso. Tanto sesshomaru como Inuyasha habían logrado enorgullecer a su padre el Gran Perro Blanco dueño y señor del Clan Oeste que siglos por siglos su nombre y poder ha resonado y que ahora en la actualidad se ha convertido en grandes empresas poderosas de la actual Japón.

Aun en la actualidad la guerra entre el clan Oeste y clan Este continúan ambos con un secreto lado oscuro, una guerra que se ha convertido en lo que las personas actuales llaman guerras de yakuzas si, crímenes secretos de los altos poderes que para las noticias son más que mafia japonesa. El lado oscuro batallas secreta, pero sobre todo la misma guerra de hace 500 años entres los taisho y los kumo.

Hola a todos espero se hayan interesado con el prólogo.. Claro breve introducción.. En primer lugar sé que el nombre real es inu no taisho pero por cuestión de lectura sé que para muchos es muy enredado así que le di el toque abreviado xD.

Bueno será verdad las palabras de sesshomaru con respecto al amor.. ujum… no lo creo ya que conocera a una humana por ahí y creo que todo sabemos quién verdad xD.

Bueno tal vez algunos me deben odiar por poner a inuyasha con kikyo pero ya eso ya veremos que hacemos.

Pues espero le haya gustado y que sigan leyendo no sean crueles si no les pareció no mas no lo lean snif snif y esto solo es el principio de una historia apasionada de nuestra querida pareja sessrin

Bueno les dejo saluditos y sigan leyendo que leer hace mejores mentes hacia el mundo y sobre todo mujer lectora mujer temible por los hombres xD bueno adiosito….


	2. 1 orgullo

**CAPITULO1. Orgullo.**

La noche era oscura como su alma, como su rancor hacia los kumo. Oscura como ese velo negro que esa noche en especial cubría la luna, un rayo de su luz ni siquiera la presencia de las estrellas esa noche que había sido humillante para él, el demonio sangriento se sentía humillado por el simple hecho que su medio hermano lo había dejado en ridículo, al haberlo derrotado en una batalla que habían tenido esa tarde, como odiaba que ese maldito de inuyasha lo hubiese herido de manera grabe con esa espada que por muchos años trato de apoderarse.

-Maldito inuyasha-. Pensó de manera rencorosa. –me las pagaras por estas heridas que as marcado en mi cuerpo, todo por culpa del recuerdo de tu repugnante humana- una sonrisa de burla y de dolor a la vez se asomó en su rostro – no eres más que un hibrido- el dolor de sus heridas era muy fuerte, solo recordaba los ojos de ira de inuyasha al momento de atacarlo.

Flashback

Sesshomaru manejaba su motocicleta de manera rápida, parecía tener prisa por llegar a su destino, y pues era por la sencilla razón de matar a su medio hermano, pues él ya había sido informado por su leal sirviente jaken que inuyasha no había cumplido con la orden la misión que se le había dado de acabar con el kyabakura de los kumo y en especial de acabar con la vida de la traidora de Abi Kamiya, esa estúpida mujer que era secretaria de una de las empresa de los taisho y que sabía todo y cada uno de los movimientos que estos daban tanto como empresarios como yakuzas. Esta mujer los había traicionado había informado a los kumo cada negocion cada movimiento clave que habían hecho para tener más poder como clan muchos de estos movimientos habían sido frustrado gracias a la información que ella había dado a los kumo para que estos intervinieran y así frustrar los negocios de los taisho.

Por supuesto que ellos no perdonaban tales traiciones cada traición se pagaba con sangre. Y por eso acabarían con su miserable vida y por su puesto de paso con uno de los negocios de los kumo, pues estos pagarían por haberse atrevido a verles las caras de idiotas, por infiltrar personas a su clan, y por supuesto por cada negociación fallida que habían tenido gracias a ellos.

-ignorantes piensan que somos unos idiotas al no darnos cuentas de su cobardes juegos, nadie puede y podrá nunca con los taisho, yo mismo acabare con su miserables vidas- misión que inuyasha no cumplió.

-estúpido inuyasha- pensó molesto. –Nunca puedes hacer las cosas bien- acelero más su motocicleta,-no sabes lo que te espera, solo has logrado dejarnos en ridículos, unos imbéciles cobardes-, gruño molesto, tenía tantas ganas de asesinarlo, necesitaba encontrarlo para que le hiciese pagar por tal humillación.

Deteniéndose en un semáforo de la carretera, observo un auto pasar a gran velocidad, el cual reconoció de inmediato, al parecer tanto era su ira que parecía que lo había llamado con su mente, acelero y tomo el rumbo que inuyasha había tomado, llegando a un desolado lugar acelero todo lo que podía interceptando el auto de inuyasha, dando así paso a un rechinar de llantas.

Inuyasha sujetando fuertemente el volante, conoció de inmediato esa motocicleta y por supuesto al hombre que en ese momento se bajaba de ella empuñando su bakusaiga, lo estaba viendo con ese mirada que solo el poseía, esa mirada fría de asesino.

-¿qué te pasa maldito idiota?-, dijo inuyasha bajando del auto, realmente sesshomaru estaba molesto, -no estoy de humor para tus juegos de demonio asesino-, dijo este, comentario inmaduro que solo logro que sesshomaru se enojara más y le diera un terrible golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer.

-levántate maldito cobarde y desenvaina a tessaiga-, dijo sesshomaru de manera retadora apuntándole con su katana – o es que también piensas salir corriendo como un niño, así como lo hiciste con hakudoshi-, inuyasha que ya de por si estaba molesto este manera de decir ese comentario lo enojo aún mas no estaba de humor para soportar las humillaciones de seshomaru.

-al parecer ya te informaron que no cumplí con la orden dada-,dijo inuyasha desenvainando su katana –pero sabes una cosa animal, no te tengo miedo maldito perro, no sabes las ganas que tengo de asesinar a alguien en este momento- acto seguido inuyasha lanzo el primer ataque que para sesshomaru fue fácil esquivar.

-eres lento maldito hibrido- dijo golpeando a inuyasha que este de inmediato intercepto su katana haciendo que ambas chocaran; así mirándose de frente, este sonrió sínicamente – al parecer te dejaste llevar por el recuerdo de tu estúpida mujer o mejor dicho esa repugnante traidora dijo atacando de nuevo y logrando herir a inuaysha – no puedo creer que hayas salido corriendo, solo porque vistes a una mujer parecida a ella-, lo miro de frente – me das pena inuyasha- sentía ira en ese momento.

Inuyasha desataba todos los ataques posibles hacia su medio hermano, ambos se atacaban de manera odiosa, en verdad esos hermanos se odiaban, peleaban como verdaderos enemigos. Con ganas de matarse el uno al otro.

-nunca haces nada bien bestia, empezando por haberte enamorado de una repugnante humana- dijo dándole un fuerte golpe a su hibrido hermano haciéndolo caer, -sabes al final me alegro que tu estúpida mujer haya muerto, las traidoras solo meceren morir-, dijo de manera fría poniendo si pie en el cuello de inuyasha – y tú no eres más que un idiota que sigues guardándole amor a alguien que no te quiso-, inuyasha no soportaba más las palabras de este; -y por ese estúpido recuerdo no lograste cumplir la orden que se te dio, dejándonos como unos completos ridículos cobardes -, le grito con esa vos ronca que solo el poseía, formo una sonrisa en sus labios –me alegro mil veces que tu kikyo haya muerto-.

Inuyasha logro incorpórense, logrando así atacar con sus garras a sesshomaru, -maldito sesshomaru no sabes cuánto te odio-, ambos estaban enojados, pelearon violentamente logrando sangran los dos inuyasha mas que sesshomaru, las palabras de este resonaron en la mente de inuyasha haciendo que este tomara ventaja y así hiriéndolo de gravedad en su brazo izquierdo.

Sesshomaru vio sangre caer de su brazo izquierdo, como era posible que este maldito hibrido lo hubiese herido de esa manera, lo miro de manera fría y despreocupada sin demostrarle dolor alguno, jamás demostraba debilidad ante nadie, se alisto para el próximo ataque; - estúpido ignorante, no recuerdas que te vio la cara de imbécil, que se revolcó con naraku, eres un repugnantes estúpido- dijo sin preocupación alguna, - que se siente hibrido, compartir la cama con alguien que se revolcó con tu enemigo, que te vio la cara de estúpido,- comentario voraz que dio paso a la ira de inuyasha.

-maldito bastardo-, dijo inuyasha alzando su espada listo para asesinar a sesshomaru, ambos chocaron sus katanas pero la ira de inuyasha era muy grande en ese momento, entonces este hizo un movimiento rápido y voraz contra sesshomaru, haciéndole así una fuerte herida, una grave herida en su costado.

Todo quedo en silencio en ese instante, mientras sesshomaru empezó a sentir algo caliente en su cuerpo, un fuerte dolor, vio hacia abajo y miro su sangre en su costado.

Como era posible, no, esto no podía estar pasando, no para él , el gran Demonio sangriento, miro la ira en los ojos de su medio hermano; no permitiría que un ser hibrido lo derrotara, pero el dolor empezaba a hacerse presente, entonces cuando estaba a punto de recibir otro ataque de tessaiga, una luz que empezó a salir de la katana que había sido heredara por su padre, Tensaiga, espada que detestaba, pues para él esa katana no era más que basura, pero que en ese momento no sabía porque desprendía una luz que lo envolvía, la herida de su costado empezaba a doler de manera que sus sentidos empezaban a fallar, solo puedo escuchar a los lejos, antes que fuera llevado lejos por esa luz que lo envolvía, las sirenas de la policía que se acercaban.

Fin del flashback

OooooO

Una joven que caminaba entre la oscuridad de esa peculiar noche, apresuraba su paso pues ya era demasiado tarde , miro el cielo y noto que esa noche en especial no había ni un poco de luz de la luna, ni tampoco se notaban las estrellas.

-esta noche es especialmente extraña-, pensó mientras caminaba más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía, mientras trataba de cubrirse un poco con su pobre y desgastado abrigo, pues necesitaba calor ya que el frio de la noche era demasiado para ella.

-rayos, no debí haber aceptado hacer horas extras en la clínica hasta tarde-, se dijo mentalmente –pero no tienes por qué quejarte Rin, sabes que no estás en condiciones de despreciar más entradas de dinero- se dijo así misma.

Llego ante un parque oscuro, donde de inmediato paro su marcha, pensó en seguida que el camino recto de ese parque era un perfecto atajo para poder llegar mucho más rápido a su hogar, pero también pensó que ese lugar en las noches era la cuna perfecta para delincuentes y drogadictos, puesto que este contaba con poca iluminación, de otra manera su siguiente opción era caminar por la ruta de siempre que sería mucho más tardado para llegar a su casa y que de igual manera estaba oscuro; respiro ondo y empezó a adentrarse en el tenebroso y oscuro parque.

OooooO

No soportaba el dolor que causaban sus graves heridas, detestaba la idea que si no hubiese sido por tensaiga, tal vez sus heridas fueran mucho más graves, y todo gracias al nefasto de su medio hermano, había caminado, sin saber dónde estaba; pues ahora se encontraba en un oscuro y desconocido lugar, aunque en el fondo no le parecía del todo mal ya que estaba fuera de la vista de cualquier curioso, tenía la necesidad de descansar, su cuerpo lo pedía, sentía que perdía completamente las fuerzas, entonces se sentó en el frio piso del lugar arrecostando su espalda en un duro árbol.

OooooO

Rin caminaba lo más rápido posible y sobre todo a la expectativa de que pudiera pasar algo, caminaba con cautela tratando de ver un poco con la ayuda de unas pocas luces que se encontraba en el parque, lo que menos quería era caerse y golpearse, demorando así su salida de ese ahora tenebroso y oscuro parque. Camino y a lo lejos se percató de una sombra la cual llamo su atención; pudo darse cuenta que era una persona que estaba sentada descansando en un árbol, se detuvo con un poco de miedo puesto que tenía que pasar a su lado si quería salir directo al edificio donde estaba ubicado su pequeño departamento, era eso o regresar sus pasos hacia el camino que ya había cruzado.

-eso podría ser más peligroso aun-, pensó al no ver más que soledad y oscuridad.

Siguió su camino y al estar cerca de él, lo contemplo por un momento;

-parece que está dormido- se dijo; se acercó prudentemente lo suficiente como para poder observarlo bien, lo cual en ese instante se dio cuenta de la sangre.

-está herido- dijo con asombro, entonces de forma instintiva gracias a su trabajo que realizaba en la clínica, se acercó aún más a él para poder atenderlo, cuando de repente sintió la fría hoja de lo que era una katana en su cuello.

OooooO

El dolor era molesto, lo detestaba, pero no especialmente el de la herida física, que le había hecho el miserable de inuyasha, sino más bien el de su orgullo, el jamás había sido herido de esa manera, y ahora lo estaba; gracias al despreciable hibrido, él era el mejor, un experto en el uso de la katana y en los ataques, él era el más respetado entre los demonios, entre los yakuza, él era el asesino perfecto; él era Sesshomaru.

El joven de larga cabellera platinada, había hecho un rápido movimiento de su katana hacia el cuello de la joven que se le había acercado, sus ojos estaban rojos de la furia, de la ira que sentía por dentro. Ella lo miro asustada, se había equivocado al creer que ese joven había perdido el conocimiento.

El demonio al ver que se trataba de una joven humana, aflojo la tensión en su espada.

-lárgate-, ordeno con voz grave y sin ninguna emoción por dentro.

Ella lo miro detenidamente.

-está muy malherido-, pensó y precisamente eso impedía que fuera y dejarlo ahí expuesto a su suerte, odiaba ser tan compasiva, se armó de valor y decidió ayudarlo. –siento no cumplir tus deseos de irme, pero te ayudare.- dijo en un pequeño susurro el cual fue escuchado perfectamente por sesshomaru. Se acercó a él que estaba a segundos de perder el conocimiento, quien la miro sin ninguna emoción, en sus ojos que ahora estaban de un color dorado; tomo su brazo derecho y lo puso alrededor de su cuello, tomándolo así de la cintura.

-es muy fuerte y alto-. Pensó, dio gracias al cielo que aun podía moverse un poco, porque de no ser así hubiese sido mucho más difícil moverlo para su menudo cuerpo.

OooooO

Inuyasha había logrado escapar al escuchar la sirena de la policía, no se explicaba como el maldito de sesshomaru se había cubierto por esa luz y escapado rápidamente, estaba seguro que sus ataques lo habían herido gravemente.

-maldito bastardo-. Pensó inuyasha al tomar asiento y recostarse en uno de sus cómodos sillones, él también estaba herido pues sesshomaru no había tenido compasión, había logrado herirlo físicamente, pero también logro clavar la daga en el recuerdo ese doloroso recuerdo que le había dejado kikyo al haberlo traicionado de esa manera.

-kikyo nunca entenderé porque lo hiciste-. Pensó, clavando su mirada al techo de su casa, queriendo así recordar el rostro de kikyo, y de la nada sin saber porque, vino a su mente aquella joven mujer que sin explicación alguna se parecía tanto a kikyo, y por la cual no fue capaz de cumplir la orden dada, orden por la cual casi lo mata sesshomaru.

Pero al ver aquella joven sintió pena, impotencia, y no sabía porque de ese sentimiento, al verla expuesta de esa manera.

Flashback

Esa tarde sesshomaru le había dado la orden de desaparecen un lujoso kybakura, propiedad de los kumo, puesto que estos habían infiltrado una persona en sus propiedades; se dijo así mismo que esa sería una tarea fácil, total el odia a esas detestables personas.

Se vistió de manera elegante para dar paso a la misión que su amargado hermano le había impuesto. Preparo su tessaiga, y salio rumbo al kyabakura. Llego en uno de sus lujosos autos bajando de este con total orgullo de ser un taisho. Lo dejaron pasar. Al entrar no pudo negar que era un salón muy lujoso y con bellas mujeres además, no lo negaba, pero aun así los kyabakura de ellos era mucho mejores que el de los insípidos kumo.

-keh.. Ningún otro kyabakura puede comparase con los nuestros, eso jamás-. Pensó en voz alta como siempre de imprudente, comentario que fue escuchado perfectamente por el administrador del lugar uno de los hijos del detestable onigumo, hakudosho kumo.

-valla pero que sincero mi estimado inuyasha-. El cual se puso a reir de manera sínica –pero sabes que siempre me ha encantado tu sinceridad estimado amigo-. Sabía que ese comentario había irritado a inuyasha; lo invito a tomar asiento en una de las mesas del lugar y le ofreció de beber. El cual accedió educadamente.

.. No soy tu estimado y mucho menos tú amigo, y lo sabes muy bien-. Dijo tomando un trago sin quitarle la mirada. Hakudoshi le pregunto de manera perspicaz.

-entonces dígame joven inuyasha q que debo su visita-. Inuyasha recorrió con la mirada el lugar para obtener una señal de abi kamiya su principal misión. – ¿Buscas a alguien en especial?-. Dijo de manera directa, sabía que inuyasha no estaba ahí por visita placentera, hakudoshi sabía que si un taisho se hacía presente personalmente a las propiedades del clan kumo era por razones de negocios, para investigar algo sospechoso o en el peor de los casos para asesinar.

Inuyasha lo miro seriamente, no podía dar un paso en falso no podía ponerle sobre aviso hasta tener a la vista a abi y poder atacar.

-vengo para hacer negocios con tigo-. El menor de los kumo lo miro fijamente –he escuchado que tiene mujeres vírgenes, y estamos interesados en comprártelas-. En ese instante inuyasha solo escucho la estúpida risa de hakudoshi, y escucho detenimiento el estúpido comentario que este lazo.

-asi que el joven taisho quiere experimentar con muñecas nuevas-. Comentario que en efecto molesto a inuyasha.

-simplemente estamos ampliando nuestros negocios-. Sonrrio de manera orgullosa y con galantia, -el clan taisho piensa abrir nuevos sekushii kyabas, tu sabes más negocios más que sorprendieron a su enemigo.

-sin dudarlo son unos ambiciosos taisho-. Dijo poniéndose de pie y llamando a uno de los sirvientes del lugar; -lleva a todas las jóvenes puras al salón privado- dijo al joven que había llamado.

-en seguida señor-. Contesto haciendo una reverencia.

-entonces supongo que es un hecho la negocion que te acabo de ofreceser-. Dijo inuyasha poniendo de pie y acomodándose el saco.

-por supuesto que será un placer negociar con tigo, joven inuyasha,-. Dijo dejándolo pasar primero para empezar a caminar rumbo al salón privado donde llevarían a las jóvenes.

Había una competencia clara entre estos clanes, los kumo no podían quedarse atrás de los taisho siempre buscaban la manera de querer igualarles, y sobre todo aplastar su imperio.

-pues ya que ustedes piensan expandir su negocio, creo que a la larga no es tan mala idea eso de un sekushii kyaba, nuestros clientes nos han estado solicitando el cambio, y veo que no será mala idea si tomo la petición de los clientes-. Dijo hakudoshi a inuyasha que caminaba delante de él.

Inuyasha que ya contaba con una sonrisa en su rosto volvió su mirada hacia este y lo miro de manera divertida, acto que solo logro poner de mal humor a kumo menor, haciendo que inuyasha se divirtiera mas con esto reacción, lanzó un comentario para poder poner más irritado al estúpido hakudoshi.

-era de esperarse tu decisión, ya que tu devil e inferior clan, siempre querrán igualar el nuestro, pero sabes nuestro poder, nuestro imperio,- lo miro seriamente – nunca podrá ser igualado y mucho menos superado por ustedes,-. Con una expresión de superioridad, acción que enojo a joven kumo.

Como se atrevía a decir un comentario como ese en la propiedad enemiga, donde podía ser asesinado entre todos, sabía que este taisho era muy fuerte y solo buscaría problemas banales, que entorpecerían los planes que tenía el clan kumo hacia ellos, decidió obviar el comentario, y hacerlo ver quién era el más fuerte.

A su mente vino una brillante idea, jugaría un poco con la herida de inuyasha una herida que suponía no sanaba desde hace 50 años. Donde su amada mujer había infiltrado información importante y no obstante había sido amante de su hermano naraku.

Un golpe bajo de los kumo hacia los taisho, en especial para inuyasha, que había sido dañado y que por causa de ello estuvo a punto de morir en una pelea contra naraku en la cual si sesshomaru no intervenía, tal vez habría muerto. Una pelea donde kikyo había muerto a manos de naraku, solamente la había usado, la había engañado, para dañar al más joven de lo taisho, de la misma manera que onigumo daño a inutaisho cuando mato a sangre fría a irasue.

-sabemos que ustedes nos llevan ventaja, pero tampoco se crean poderosos nosotros también lo somos, y lo sabes mie distintivo amigo-. Dijo abriendo la puerta del salón –pasa y deléitate con nuestras jóvenes puras, puedes elegir las que caminando hacia una joven que parecía está un poco asustada; -te recomiendo que te quedes con ella, mírala es linda, o acaso no lo es inuyasha-. Sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta que la reacción de inuayasha era la que él esperaba al verla a ella.

Inuyasha estaba realmente sorprendido al verla, ese cabello largo negro azabache, esos ojos, esa mirada que en ese momento demostraban temor, esa chica era realmente parecida a aquella mujer que hace 50 años lo había traicionado, su corazón se estrujo por el triste recuerdo que había dejado kikyo al engañarlo con su enemigo número uno.

Hakudoshi estaba complacido al verlo sufrir en sus adentros sabía que había puesto sal en la herida de su estúpido corazón, -inuyasha ¿Por qué esa expresión?-. Sonrió descaradamente –acaso recuerdas a alguien en especial-. Inuyasha lo miro con ganas de matarlo, -será que kagome te recuerda a kikyo, - una risa odiosa se escuchó de parte del joven kumo; -a tu traidora kikyo-. En ese momento inuyasha lo miro con ojos de ira tenia tantas ganas de matarlo. Total esa era su misión.

Pero por una extraña razón se contuvo cedió sus ganas de asesinarlo en ese momento, y todo por esa joven que lo mirada asustada, esa chica llama kagome, porque no lo entendía porque si para el solamente era una completa extraña nada más, tal vez el que le recordara al kikyo lo había parado de asesinar a todos, de acabar con el maldito kyabakura de los kumo, no quería matarla a ella, maldita sea pero porque.

-no digas estupideces, no hagas que te mate aquí mismo en frente de todos-. Dijo inuyasha caminando rumbo a la puerta; -no me interesa hacer negocios por alguien tan imbécil como tú-. Abrió la puerta del salón y lo miro de nuevo; -úsalas para tu nuevo negocio que según tú te hará mas poderos-. Salió tirando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Inuyasha no comprendía lo que hacía, no entendía porque sus pies caminaban rápido para salir de ese lugar. Tal vez estaba huyendo, huyendo del doloroso recuerdo que había despertado el maldito de hakudoshi, corriendo para no regresar y matar a todos incluyéndola a ella, a kagome. Solo sabía una cosa, y esa era que sesshomaru lo mataría después de esto. Subo a su auto y se marchó a toda prisa sin rumbo fijo, solo quería huir de ese asqueroso lugar.

Fin del flashback

-Maldito hakudoshi, juro que te matare miserable-. Pensó inuyasha sentándose ahora en su cama, había sido un día largo su cuerpo pedía descansar, de alguna manera el rostro de aquella chica, regreso a su mente; que estaría haciendo una chica como ella en ese lugar, por su mirada sabía que no estaba ahí por su gusto, que tenía ella que había logrado llamar su atención, - estoy seguro que lo averiguare-. Dijo arrecostandoce en su cama listo para dormir, con la incertidumbre que esa joven había dejado en él.

OooooO

Cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, se le hacía difícil abrir los ojos, miro a su alrededor. –donde estoy-. Se preguntó al no reconocer el lugar en el que estaba, miro nuevamente, y se percató que era un departamento demasiado pequeño.

Todo estaba acomodado en un espacio muy pequeño, logor ver otro pequeño cuarto que supuso era el baño, miro nuevamente y le llamo la atención un estante lleno de libros el cual estaba al lado de un pequeño escritorio que estante lleno de cuadernos y apuntes, se puso a pensar que la persona que habitaba el lugar era de escasos recursos económicos. Pero que a pesar de esa era una persona limpia y ordenada, y por cierto con buen gusto. Quiso levantarse un momento pero el dolor en su brazo y costado se hicieron presentes, poso su mirada en el brazo y se dio cuenta que esta vendado cuidadosamente, un vendado perfecto.

De inmediato miro cerca de la cama en la cual descansaba, a la joven que estaba durmiendo en el piso, la cual reconoció de inmediato, entonces se detuvo a mirarla detenidamente, miro su rostro. Y reconoció que esa chica tenía un peculiar atractivo, todo su largo cabello azabache estaba esparcido en el lugar donde dormía, unos cuantos cabellos cubrían parte de su cara; la miro y le dieron ganas de apartarlos para poder ver mejor su rostro.

Un gruñido salió de su interior, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se recostó de nuevo cerrando sus ojos con molestia, se había enojado por tal acción y esos pensamiento que se le habían venido a la mente; su cuerpo aún se sentía cansado, y en el fondo se sintió tranquilo con la joven desconocida –dormiré un poco más-. Se dijo acomodándose para disponerse a dormir.

OoooooO

Era muy temprano, quizás la mayoría de establecimientos se encontrarían cerrados, - rayos, solo espero encontrar abierto uno-. Pero Rin, había salido a comprar los víveres que se le habían terminado; -Bingo,- grito al darse cuenta que había un establecimiento abierto, -sabía que tenía que encontrar uno-. Compro los víveres necesarios y regreso a su departamento, con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que provocaba el joven desconocido que había atendido la noche anterior.

De nuevo camino por el parque, en realidad ya no se veía tan tenebroso como la noche anterior, de repente 3 hombres salieron y la interceptaron.

-que linda eres-. Dijo uno de manera vulgar.

-me regalas un abrazo o un beso tal vez-. Dejo melosamente el otro.

Rin no respondió nada, lo ignoro y apresuro el paso, cuando sintió que uno de ellos la tomo del brazo y halo bruscamente, haciendo caer sus cosas.

-¿Dónde se supone que vas?-. Grito el que la había halado así el.

-perra sin educación te hare respetar a tus el hombre, tratando de abrazarla, entonces repentinamente el hombre sintió un fuerte golpe en la boca de su estómago, cuando estaba a punto de incorporarse, rin volvió a golpearlo fuertemente en la cara haciéndolo sangrar, si, de algo serbia sus clases de karate y taekwondo, que tomaba como horas sociales en la universidad. Aunque reconocía que no era tan experimentada como para pelear con tres hombres a la vez.

Sintió que alguien la tomo del cabello y la del cabello halo, mientras el otro la tomaba de los brazos.

-no eres más que una estúpida, mira lo que me as echo-. Estaba sangrando de su nariz por monto, - quebraste mi nariz maldita perra-. Dijo el hombre al momento en que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a rin.

-te matare maldita-. Estaba a punto de darle otro fuerte golpe, pero nunca llego. Al parecer se habían detenido por los policías que llegaban al lugar, al verlos los hombres la soltaron y salieron corriendo no sin antes amenazarla de muerte.

-¿se encuentra bien joven?-. Pregunto el policía que llegaba al lugar.

-si no se preocupe estoy bien, gracias-. Dijo rin mientras recogía todas sus compras que estaban esparcidas en el piso.

-pero el golpe en tu boca me dice lo ó a decir el agente.

-en verdad estoy bien muchas gracias, me ayudaron al hacer que me rin con gratitud en verdad, rin era muy amable.

-bueno si tú lo dices nos marchamos, hasta luego-. Dijo marchándose del lugar. Con cuidado acomodo sus bolsas y se dirigió al departamento, al llegar miro al joven desconocido que seguía durmiendo, asi que entro silenciosamente y se dispuso a cocinar.

OoooooO

Un singular aroma a comida casera lo despertó, en efecto a su lado había una bandeja con un plato lleno de comida y una taza con café recién echo, además, había un vaso con agua y una par de pastillas, para el dolor de cuerpo y para la cicatrización. Las tomo y las puso en su boca dando un sorbo de agua, busco a la chica y la vio viéndose en el espejo, se dio cuenta que tenía un golpe en su boca; golpe que en la madrugada que la vio no estaba.

-¿Quién fue?-. Pregunto el con voz grave y mirada fría.

Ella lo miro sorprendida, y con una sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-. Pregunto extrañado, pero que a la vez sentía una rara calidez en su pecho.

Ella no le contesto, pues estaba concentrada curando su herida, al salir del baño, se alegró de ver que la bandeja estaba vacía, lo llevo al lavadero, para luego acercarse a él y así disponerse al revisar la heridas de sesshomaru.

Un estremecimiento que recorría la columna de sesshomaru, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara, estaba con los ojos cerrados. Para no verla.

Cuando rin termino su tarea, esta no puedo evitar su curiosidad de pasar sus dedos por los tatuajes de sus brazo, quiso hacer lo mismo con su rosto y se detuvo. – que estoy haciendo-. Se dijo así misma, se levantó con las vendas sucias y su botiquín cuando una ronca voz la hizo parar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-. pregunto con voz fria y distante.

-tashibana.. rin tashibana-. Contesto con una dulce sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa dijo el, volteo su rostro hacia otro lado molesto consigo mismo por esa estúpida sensación que recorría su cuerpo.

-yo soy altivamente sin mirarla.

-sesshomaru-. Murmuro ella.

Al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, hizo producirle, la misma sensación cálida que provocaba su sonrisa, -acaso las malditas pastillas tenían algo?-. Pensó frunciendo el ceño empezando a odiar esa sensación.

OoooooO

Rin despertó adolorida, en verdad dormir dos noches seguidas en el piso no era nada agradable, tenía clases a primera hora en la universidad, se levantó para ver como esta sesshomaru, y para su sorpresa no estaba, lo busco por el pequeño departamento y supo que se habia marchado, miro su pequeño escritorio y vio una nota la cuan estaba escrita con una elegante y fina legra un "gracias".

-se ha marchado-. Sintió una especie de vacío, extraño, pues para ella no era más que un desconocido.

En silencio se bañó y se alisto, para preparar su desayuno y no irse con el estómago vacío, a clases, salió del edificio, y miro hacia el parque lugar donde había encontrado herido al joven de cabellos plateado.

en voz baja y se dispuso a caminar rumbo a la universidad, sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos unos ojos dorados la veían alejarse del lugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola espero que hayan disfrutado de la actualización hay vamos

Gracias por animarme a seguir y le digo que si seguire

Unos puntos kyabajura es una especie de burdel lujoso pero sin propasarce con la chicas una especie de damas de compañías.

Sekushii kyaba si ese si ya es mas pasado verdad ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.

Gracias chicos por dejar su comen

Y sigan leyendo. Adiosito.


	3. 2 ayuda inesperada

**UN DEMONIO ENAMORADO.**

 **Capítulo 2. Ayuda inesperada.**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, dirigiéndose hacia la secretaria académica, los últimos exámenes para cerrar semestre habían culminado, habían sido duros y agotadores. Al llegar a la secretaria, dirigió sus pasos, hacia la lista que había sido colocada en la pared de lugar, busco su nombre y para su mala sorpresa vio que su nombre estaba en el tercer puesto, de la facultada de ingeniería en sistemas y redes.

-Felicidades Tahibana- dijo un compañero que estaba tras de ella y que en ese momento se marchaba.

Volvió de nuevo su mirada a la lista. -¿tercer puesto?-, pensó en una mezcla de decepción y molestia, -no puede ser-, en verdad ella necesitaba estar entre los dos primeros puestos como siempre lo había estado, ya que su beca completa así se lo exigía.

-¿ahora qué voy a hacer?

-Rin siento mucho esto- dijo la secretaria que en ese momento se acercó a ella, -tú conoces las reglas de la universidad con respecto a la becas, sabes que al tercer puesto solo se le otorga media beca,- dijo mirando la cara de Rin que en ese momento era de decepción, -en lo que te podemos ayudar, es exonerarte de la matrícula, pero deberás comenzar a pagar, el monto que se diga a partir de la primera cuota del nuevo semestre-.

-si está bien, ella y haciendo una reverencia salió del lugar, -creo que tendré que buscar otro trabajo- suspiro, pues el trabajo que tenia de medio tiempo en la clínica no le alcanzaría para pagar la universidad y los útiles que la carrera exigía, pues el pago de ese trabajo apenas y le alcanzaba para pagar la renta del departamento y comprar sus cosas, mientras esperaba para su próxima clase, compro el periódico y se sentó en una de las tantas bancas de la universidad, a buscar un nuevo empleo.

-¿andas en busca de trabajo?- pregunto una chica la cual era su compañera en un par de clases, pasaba por ahí y la vio concentrada leyendo la sección de empleos en el periódico.

-si algo así- dijo rin levantando la vista para ver quién era la que le había preguntado, dándose cuenta que era kagura kumo la chica mejor vestida de la clase.

-¿y qué tipo de trabajo buscas?-, pregunto sentándose de manera elegante en la banca junto a rin.

-pues, busco uno que me permita estudiar-, dijo, también pensaba a la vez que debía cumplir con su trabajo en la clínica.

-¿tu familia no puede ayudarte?-, pregunto kagura

-yo no tengo familia, he sido huérfana desde niña- comento de manera natural.

-umm.. Bueno- dijo kagura a la misma vez que formulaba una idea, -eres muy bonita- dijo mirando de arriba hacia abajo a rin, palabras y gesto que solo ruborizaron a rin, -creo que tengo el trabajo que necesitas-. Dijo a la vez que se le formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

0oo-ooo0

Un hombre que aparentaba tener entre 40 y 50 años esperaba pacientemente y molesto a la vez en la sala de juntas de uno de sus tantos edificios donde cada uno eran las poderosas empresas de estos seres, la familia más poderosa de todo Japón, grandes empresarios, ante la sociedad, pero temibles demonios asesinos entre la mafia.

Su líder inutaisho, el gran perro blanco, esperaba pacientemente la llegada de sus dos hijos, en verdad estaba molesto por causa de ese par, con uno de ellos por no haber cumplido con la orden que se le había dado, simplemente el no había educado a cobardes, con el otro de sus hijos, por haber actuado de manera violenta hacia inuyasha, hasta el grado de que la policía lo llamara, porque sus dos hijos, habían propinado desordenes en la carretera, teniendo así que pagar por los daños causado, y todo porque los estúpidos habiendo dejado abandonados su motocicleta y auto ,y gracias a esa estupidez la policía se dio cuenta que fueron ellos por la placa de estos, llamándolo a él, al no localizar a ninguno de los dos.

-par de imbéciles- dijo molesto viendo el panorama en la gran ventana del salón.

0ooo-ooo0

Un joven de cabellera platinada, manejaba con mucha elegancia y con un gran porte varonil que derretía a cualquier mujer que lo veía manejar, en uno de sus muchos lujosos autos, se dirigía rumbo a la empresa. La noche anterior recibió una llamada de su padre diciéndole que quería hablar con él a temprana hora del día siguiente.

Manejaba tranquilamente hacia una de sus más grandes empresas, la compañía toushida, una de las máximas compañías de quipos electrónicos, creaciones de computadoras, celulares, Tablet, creaciones de sistemas de red de seguridad. A sesshomaru le encantaba el poder. Por eso se esforzaba para que sus empresas fueran de las mejores.

Llego al gran edificio, estacionando su auto en el parqueo del lugar, se dispuso a bajar de este y camino hacia el elevador, cuando se disponía a cerrar las puertas, alguien lo detuvo de inmediato, y para su desagradable sorpresa, era inuyasha, valla que no esperaba ver su estúpida cara tan temprano.

-no esperaba encontrarme un fantasma en pena- menciono inuyasha al momento de cerrar el elevador.

-imbécil, madura de una vez- dijo sesshomaru al momento que escuchaba la risa de inuyasha.

-pensé que habías muerto, por eso me encontraba de buen humor-, comento mirando la cara enojada de su medio hermano.

-ignorante, ¿crees que yo, moriría con tus débiles ataques?, no me hagas reír-, inuyasha quien no contesto ante el comentario de sesshomaru, lo miraba fijamente sin despegar esta ni un segundo, sesshomaru dirigió su mirada molesta hacia él, odiaba que lo viera con cara de idiota. – ¿Qué me miras tanto con esa cara de idiota que tienes bestia?-, detestaba que quienes lo conocían en su forma "normal", lo vieran con esa cara.

-a pesar de los años, no me acostumbro que tú y mi padre, oculten sus marcas, me dan escalofríos-, tembló inuyasha, en son de burla, disfrutaba tanto sacarlo de sus casillas.

A través de los años, al abrirse paso como empresarios, creando su imperio, inutaisho y sesshomaru así como otros demonios, tuvieron que aprender a ocultar sus marcas ante la sociedad, para no generar desconfianza ante los socios entre otros clientes. Además para no ser descubiertos como yakuzas, entre la mafia no era problema mostrase como tal, ya que entre los yakuzas eran común los tatuajes.

-mejor cierra tu osico, si no quieres que te lo arranque estúpido hibrido-, comento molesto ante las palabras de su hibrido hermano.

-si claro, para luego escapar con tu lucecita mágica-, inuyasha le divertía enojarlo.

Sesshomaru lo tomo bruscamente del saco y estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando el timbre del elevador les aviso que habían llegado, soltándolo salieron los dos al abrirse las puertas de este, ambos caminaban con suma elegancia hacia la sala de juntas, donde los esperaba inutaisho, el personal del piso miraba a los hermanos con admiración, sobre todo las mujeres, eran guapos, altos, y fuertes. En verdad ese par era los hijos de inutaisho.

-solo recuerda algo inuysha, la pelea del otro día no ha terminado, bestia cobarde-, menciono sesshomaru caminando a la par de este.

-te estaré esperando bastardo, no te tengo miedo y lo sabes de sobra-, dijo este abriendo la puerta.

Inutaisho los vio entrar, y les hico seña para que estos se sentaran, lo cual hicieron caso de inmediato, a pesar de esos dos se odiaran, tenían algo en común, el respeto hacia su padre, e inutaisho lo sabía perfectamente.

-no entiendo cómo y cuándo eduque a un par de ineptos-, inuyasha agacho su mirada, mientras que sesshomaru lo miraba directo a los ojos, -es de sobra que se odian, si acaso quieren matarse háganlo, pero háganlo lejos y no involucren a la familia, ante los medios, ustedes más que nada saben que guardamos las apariencias, de lo que en verdad somos- los miro directamente a los ojos, - por su estupidez, tuve que pagar, la multa de los daños que dejaron en la carreta y aparte de esto tuve que comprar el silencio de los agentes y todo estos porque a los animales salvajes se les ocurrió dejar campantemente su auto y motocicleta. En el acto, par de imbéciles-. Dijo inutaisho levantando el tono de su voz.

-sesshomaru, fue la bestia que llego a atacarme salvajemente y por su puesto yo no me quedaría diciéndole amen-. Menciono molesto inuyasha.

-sabes muy bien porque lo hice animal-, dijo sesshomaru de manera seria.

-hablas de cobardes, cuando fuiste tú, quien escapo con tu luz de ada madrina, cuando escuchaste a la policía acercarse-, comentario que cambio el semblante de sesshomaru de inmediato.

-si vuelves a decir otro comentario, de esa maldita luz, te arrancare la lengua bestia-, lo miro con esos ojos que solo ese demonio poseía.

-no me hagas reír, no te tengo miedo bastardo-, dijo esto sacando sus garras, -o es que piensas desaparecerme con tu rayito de luz de tu varita mágica.-, inuyasha vio como los ojos de sesshomaru cambiaban de color rojo intenso, y sus marcas en el rostro se hacían presente empezando por su singular luna menguante.

-te lo dije imbécil, nadie se burla de mi- dijo sesshomaru con voz ronca y listo para atacar con sus garras que en ese momento destellaban con un verde claro, el cual los dos sabían que eran sus famosas garras venenosas.

Ambos se golpearon con sus garras destellando fuertes sonidos, olvidando así de la presencia de inuaisho, el cual al ver que sus dos hijos, parecían perros y gatos golpeándose y volando ataques por todo el salón, decidió intervenir para parar esa absurda pelea, para que nadie escuchara el escándalo que estaban propinando los dos.

Según inutaisho inmadureces de hermanos.

-basta ya, acaso quieren que se den cuenta todos de sus estúpidas peleas-, dijo esto a la vez que golpeaba a ambos, con un fuerte puño, -compórtense de una buena vez, inuyasha, guarda tus comentarios inmaduros y tu sesshomaru, oculta tus marcas e ignora los comentarios de este – vaya que a pesar de los años inutaisho aún tenía que calmar a este par de bestia salvajes que tenía como hijos.

-no sé dónde rayos se metieron, todos estos dos días, olvidando que aquí en la empresa hay mucho trabajo- comento inutaisho al momento que los tres tomaban asiento de nuevo –inuyasha, puedo entender lo que kikyo significo para ti – y de nuevo el nombre de ella relucía en la conversación pensó este, -pero no por eso te vas a dar el lujo de desobedecer las órdenes que se te dan – miro a su padre fijamente.

-no podía actuar y matarlos a todos sin haber visto antes a la maldita de abi en ese asqueroso lugar, - menciono como algo obvio inuyasha al momento que rodaba los ojos.

-tu deber era esperarla, matarla y acabar con el lugar – sesshomaru dirigió su mirada a inuyasha después de este comentario de inutausho.

-pero en lugar de eso, salió llorando por su estúpido recuerdo de amor – expreso sesshomaru ganándose una feroz mirada de su padre.

-sesshomaru cuando te enamores y tengas a alguien a quien proteger, tal vez comprendas a inuyasha.- sesshomaru lo miro de manera fría y sonriendo a la vez.

-acaso no me conoces yo soy sesshomaru, jamás caeré en esos sentimientos banales, menos con humanas, como tú y este idiota lo han hecho.- inutaisho nunca entendería porque su hijo odiaba tanto a los humanos, pero aun así tenía la esperanza que eso cambiara.

-hablo el demonio sin sentimientos- se burló inuyasha, ganándose la fría mirada se su hermano.

-inuyasha, guarda silencio- dijo inutaisho – los llame para darles una nueva orden. Quiero que dejen pasar unos días, y aun no ataquen el negocio de los kumo, e recibió una invitación de parte de ellos para la ignauracion de su nuevo negocio, ese día quiero que ambos asistan y acaben con abi y el negocio de ellos- ordeno inutaisho.

-y acaso piensas que trabaje con este sujeto- comento inuyasha.

-no te preocupes cumpliré con tu orden padre, hare el trabajo que un cachorro llorón no hizo- dijo sesshomaru burlándose de su medio hermano.

\- no me importa si hacen o no el trabajo en equipo, lo que me interesa es ver ese negocio destruido, ver el cadáver de abi, sin testigos, entiendes inuyasha sin testigos.- inuyasha sabía muy bien porque lo decía, -ahora lárguense a sus trabajos que hay mucho que hacer en la empresa.

0ooo-oo00

Rin caminaba hacia su departamento pensaba en la propuesta de kagura, había escuchado comentarios, acerca de su trabajo, y la verdad le asustaba un poco, pero también necesitaba el dinero, caminaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de tres hombres que caminaban tras de ella, hasta que de la nada sintió un brazo rodeándola del cuello.

-hola preciosa- dijo el hombre que ya caminaba a la par de ella.

-cómo has estado pequeña fiera- dijo el otro tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

Rin empezó a asustarse, trato de gritar pero un tercer hombre tapo su boca impidiendo que lo hiciera, entonces se le ocurrió algo que tal vez la ayudaría a escapar de esa terrible situación.

Mordió fuertemente al hombre, dándole así un poco de fuerza para poder golpear con el codo en el costado a aquel hombre que la rodeaba del cuello, el tercer hombre que la tenia de la mano, intento golpearla, pero ella fue más rápida y logro darle una patada en las costillas, dándole tiempo de correr hacia su departamento.

Llego rápidamente abrió la puerta, y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, fue empujada de manera salvaje. Ya con la luz de la casa pudo ver los rostros de los hombres que la atacaban, y los reconoció, eran los mismo que la habían golpeado la otra vez, los mismo que la amenazaron de muerte por haberle roto la nariz a uno de ellos. Uno de ellos la golpeó fuertemente en el estómago haciendo caer a la cama, tratando de recuperar el aire, uno de ellos se recostó sobre de ella; mientras que los otros dos revolvían todo en busca de algo de dinero o de valor lo cual no encontraron.

-¿acaso no tienes nada perra?-menciono uno de ellos molesto al no encontrar nada.

-esta solo es una muerta de hambre- dijo el otro.

-entonces, si no tiene nada, tal vez debamos divertirnos con este lindo cuerpo-, dijo el hombre que la tenía aprisionada en la cama, -que les parece si empezamos a jugar con esta linda muñeca- dijo al mismo tiempo de desgarraba su camisa dejándola expuesta solo con su sostén.

No esto no podía estar pasando, esta no era la manera que perdería su virginidad, no de esta manera no con estos seres asquerosos, de repente vino a su mente a que joven desconocido que ella ayudo, será, que tenía la esperanza que viniera a ayudarla, pero tal vez solo era una vaga idea. Tenía que actuar rápido para que esos asquerosos no se salieran con la suya.

Uniendo sus dos manos golpeo de nuevo con sus puños al hombre que posaba su cuerpo sobre ella, logrando zafarse de él, corrió hasta la puerta pero fue tumbada de golpe por otro hombre al cual, le dio una patada en sus partes blandas, cayendo este de dolor. Trato de levantarse pero el último de los hombres el cual ya estaba harto por la actitud de la joven, la tomo bruscamente del cabello, el mismo hombre al que ella le había roto la nariz el otro día, sin pensarlo dos veces clavo su navaja varias veces en diferentes partes del cuerpo de rin, lo hiso con odio sin pensarlo, y para cuando se dio cuenta, la chica agonizaba vomitando sangre.

-la mataste- dijeron los hombres asustados.

-vámonos, antes que alguien se dé cuenta- dijo el asesino de rin quien en ese momento tiraba al piso el cuerpo sin vida de la chica.

Salieron corriendo del edificio, asustados, por la puerta frente al parque, por donde huían despavoridos.

0ooo-ooo0

El día en la oficina había sido extenuante para el demonio, después de la charla con su padre, atendió asuntos que tenía pendiente, tanto reuniones con proveedores como con clientes activos a la empresa, estaba exhausto, y de pésimo humor, ordeno a jaken que pasara por él, no tenía ánimos de conducir esa tarde.

Salió de la empresa rumbo a su casa, para poder descansar un rato, cuando de la nada a su mente llego el rostro de aquella joven de ojos marrones, facciones delicadas, de sonrisa cálida, con su largo cabello, y sobre todo el olor a flores que emanaba de su menudo cuerpo. Abrió los ojos molesto por lo que estaba pensando, eso no era su estilo no para él, pero no podía evitarlo y empezó odiarse por eso entonces dio una orden a jaken.

-jaken, conduce hacia esta dirección- obedeciendo de inmediato.

El elegante automóvil, giraba por la esquina del parque, donde sesshomaru pudo ver, como tres hombres, salían corriendo del edificio, donde vivía rin, vio como uno de ellos llevaba sus manos y ropas manchadas de sangre, de inmediato a su nariz llego ese olor particular que solo poseía aquella chica. Ordeno a jaken detener el auto.

Salió de auto y a gran velocidad llego al piso del departamento de rin vio que la puerta estaba abierta, sin dudarlo el olor de la sangre de rin estaba esparcido por todo el lugar, entro al departamento y la vio ahí, tendida en el piso sin camisa, con sus heridas expuestas, la miro un rostro inerte que no expresaba esa sonrisa de la cual no sabía porque le encantaba y lo hacía sentir cálido en su interior.

-¿conoce ustes a esta jovencita amo sesshomaru?- dijo jaken sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

No respondio nada, sin meditarlo tomo a tensaiga y pensó en traerla de nuevo a la vida.

-vamos tensaiga, muéstrame tu poder- dijo sesshomaru logrando ver a los mensajeros, que ya estaban sobre el cuerpo de rin, de u solo movimiento corto en dos a dichos sujeto, se puso de rodillas, y vio como las heridas de rin sanaban de inmediato, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia la cama para cubrir con una sábana su parte semidesnuda, jaken estaba sorprendido había vuelto a la vida gracias a tensaiga.

Rin empezó a abrir los ojos, los cuales se toparon con un par de ojos dorados, los cuales reconoció de inmediato, esas marcas en su rostro, esa luna ménguate que había grabado en su mente solo eran de el de sesshomaru.

-sesshomaru- susurro ella tratando de verlo bien.

-¿Quién fue?-, pregunto con esa voz ronca, -¿Quién te hizo esto?-. Volvió a preguntar molesto.

-no lo sé, creo que fueron los mismos hombres que golpee el otro día-. Dijo acomodándose en la cama.

-ellos fueron los que te golpearon la otra vez-. La miro -¿te hicieron algo más?-, pregunto al ver a rin sin camisa, lo cual rin ser dio cuenta, y se ruborizo tratándose de tapar con las sabanas.

-no, bueno intentaron pero me defendí, y luego recuerdo que uno de ellos me apuñalo-. Dijo desconcertada, estaba segura que esos hombres la habían asesinado. –acaso no estaba muerta? Pregunto.

-solo desmayada ahora descansa-. Dijo el ignorando su pregunta, no pensaba en decirle la verdad.

-y tú ya te vas sesshomaru?- pregunto de forma natural.

-chiquilla altanera, como te atreves a llamar de esa manera al amo sesshomaru-. Regaño jaken a la desconcertada rin.

-¿amo sesshomaru?-. pregunto confundida rin.

-por supuesto mocosa irrespetuosa, el amo es una persona de respeto, por su linaje de sangre poderosa-, no pudo seguir porque de la nada algo había caído a su cabezo dándole un fuerte golpe.

-jaken guarda silencio- ordeno sesshomaru.

-si amo bonito-. Dijo jaken que un sobaba su cabeza.

-sesshomaru gracias por ayudarme-. Dijo rin al momento de tomarle la mano, acto que en seguida, sesshomaru sintió como una corriente en toda su columna y en su pecho la misma sensación cálida, que solo le daban ganas de abrazarla, y se dio cuenta de nuevo lo linda que era, como era posible que su lindo rosto estuviera manchado de sangre, eso jamás volvería a pasar porque el acabaría con esos individuos

Se zafo de su agarre, y se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta.

-gracias de nuevo- volvió a decir rin.

-no agradezcas solo descansa, jaken andando-. Y ambos desaparecieron.

Rin se quedó con un raro calor en su pecho nunca se imagino que sesshomaru, aparecería e nuevo, y menos que le ayudara.

Que pasaba acaso le gustaba ese joven platinado. Se acomodó en su cama cerrando los ojos, para poder verlo a él.

0oooo-ooooo0

Inuyasha aún se encontraba en la empresa para terminar unos papeles que el idiota de sesshomaru le había pedido, para el día siguiente.

-estúpido bastardo- pensó molesto dándose prisa para terminar.

-mi estimado inuyasha, que haces trabajando hasta tarde-, dijo un joven simpático al momento en que entraba a la oficina de este.

-¿huele a quemado? ¿Se te está quemando el cerebro de tanto pesar inuyasha?-. Comento burlándose una chica que seguía los pasos del chico que recién entraba.

-no sean ridículos, sango al parecer estas aprendiendo los malos hábitos del idiota de miroku-. Dijo inuyasha viéndolos a ambos, esos dos de ahí eran sus buenos amigos, que habían compartido batallas juntas, durante años contra los kumo.

Tanto sango como miroku, guardan odio y deseos de venganza contra esa familia rival, que el pasado les había hecho mucho daño, por esa razón habían jurado lealtad con el clan cuales los habían ayudado hasta el punto de inyectarles el brebaje que había inventado el viejo myoga para poder aumentar sus habilidades, en las batallas, tanto sango como miroku eran expertos en las artes marciales. Cumplían misiones de partes de inunotaisho y peleaban junto a inuyasha, esos dos eran parte del clan, eran yakuzas expertos.

Y en la empresa trabajaban como auxiliares de inuyasha, formando así una buena amistad.

-ahora que los veo quiero pedirles un favor-. Dijo inuyasha ordenando las carpetas con los papeles que sesshomaru le había pedido ya terminados.-quiero que me ayuden con algo en dia de la ignauracion

Del negocio de los kumo- inuyasha vio como miroku y sango cruzaban miradas.

-¿acaso ese favor tiene que ver con la chica que se parece a kikyo? Dijo sano de manera curiosa.

-¿acaso es tu nueva novia?, vaya que eres rápido mi querido inuyasha-. Acercándose a este pregunto -¿y dime es bonita, tiene caderas anchas para darte bueno hijos?- dijo miroku de manera libidinosa, de la anda sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

-si eres curioso miroku- comento sango de forma molesta y sentándose en una de las sillas del escritorio de inuyasha.

-sanguito mi amor, tu sabes que eres la única bella flor de mi jardín, el único lucero de la noche,-dijo arrodillándose frente a su esposa.

-no seas payaso-, miroku le dio un tierno beso a su esposa, mientras que inuyasha los miraba divertidos.

-podrían dejar eso para cuando estén solos, acabo de comer-, miroku divertido por el comentario de su amigo lo abrazo.

-inuyasha sé que la envidia es grande, mejor dinos el plan en el cual quieres que te ayudemos.- dijo sentándose junto a su esposa.

-bien pongan atención, porque quiero que todo salga bien, para no tener al imbécil de sesshomaru encima de mí reclamándome cosas,-

Inuyasha comento su plan, quería rescatarla, pero antes quería hablar con ella para saber porque estaba ahí y si valía la pena ayudarla.

0ooo-ooo0

Rin tenia trabajo por la mañana, ese día llego cinco minutos tarde, a la clínica, se había dormido un poco más de la cuenta, el día anterior había sido agotador, con la presencia de sesshomaru en su departamento le había costado dormir después de que este se fuera.

-tashibana, necesito hablar con tigo- dijo el director de la clínica, donde rin laboraba desde hace dos años, sintió un vago mal presentimiento y se dirigió hacia la oficina del director.

Al entrar el doctor le indico que tomara asiento, rin miro la cara del doctor y enseguida supo que su presencia ahí no era para no era para nada bueno.

-tashibana la llame para informarle que hemos contratado nuevo personal, a tiempo completo, - que, como, pensó rin, acaso el doctor le diría lo que ella no quería escuchar.

-el personal de medio tiempo no nos beneficia en nada- miro el rostro de rin y dijo –como compensación te pagaremos dos meces.

Lo siento y gracias rin por todo- dijo al momento que agarraba un cheque.

-gracias por darme la oportunidad de trabajar aquí.- sonrió y salió rápidamente del lugar, quería pensar que haría ahora que se había quedado completamente sin trabajo, acaso una nube negra estaba en su cabeza, esto no era justo pensaba ella.

0ooo-oooo0

El salón era espacioso y estaba lleno de gente, sin embargo solo se escuchaba una voz clara y fuerte.

-con esto terminamos semestre chicos, los veo hasta el próximo, y felicidades para los tres mejores lugares,- dijo despidiéndose de todos – hasta el próximo semestre chicos-.

Un rio de voces y cuadernos cerrándose se hicieron presentes todos estaba feliz de que disfrutarían sus vacaciones, menos ella, ella no se podía dar ese gusto menos ahora que necesitaba el dinero.

Salió rápidamente del salón para buscar a kagura, quien logro verla sentada con unos jóvenes se acercó un poco y le hizo seña para que llegara donde ella.

-kagura- dijo –puedo hablar un momento con tigo-

-dime rin-

-este- dijo ella insegura, ya que no estaba muy segura con la idea, -crees que seguirá disponible ese trabajo que ,me ofreciste?-

Pregunto.

En la cara de kagura se dibujó una tremenda sonrisa.

-por supuesto – dijo ella –siempre hay espacio para una más,, solo dime cuando te gustaría empezar.

-mañana está bien?- cuestiono rin.

-está bien mañana te esperare aquí mismo para llevarte con migo- dijo con malicia kagura.

-si aquí estaré- y ambas se despidieron siguiendo su camino cada quien. Y rin con la esperanza de que todo cambiaria para ella.

0oo-oo0

En el parque unos hombres hablaban sobre el robo que habían hecho, repartiéndose el botín en partes iguales, cuando a los lejos, vieron un silueta de un hombre fuerte, vistiendo un traje negro, que rechinaba su espada, contra el suelo, parecía sacar chispas, de ella, los hombres se pusieron de pie para poder verlo mejor, vieron a un hombre con apariencia de unos 25 años, cabello plata, empuñando su espada, y amenazándolos con esa mirada que los aterro en seguida.

-quien eres y que quieres- dijo uno de los hombres.

-no tiene alguna idea de quién soy- pregunto el joven recién llegado.

-no- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-pues les digo yo soy sesshomaru, el demonio sangriento.- cuando sesshomaru dijo estas palabras los tres temblaron al mismo tiempo, pues sabían la fama que tenía ese nombre.

-y que quieres de nosotros- dijo uno de ellos.

-recuerdan a la joven del edificio de en frente a la que mataron- lo hombres se asustaron al escuchar eso.

-era tu mujer acaso- dijo burlándose uno.

¿Era buena en la cama?- dijo erróneamente el otro.

De inmediato vieron como los ojos de este se pusieron rojos como brazas, temblaron de miedo, quisieron correr pero este lo acorralo de inmediato, estaba furioso. Solo recordar la manera en que encontró a rin bañada en sangre le hacía hervir la de él, gruño de furia,

-ahora les enseñare lo que es meterse con lo que me pertenece- no sabía porque rayos había dicho eso, ella no le pertenecía, o acaso ¿sí?, el devolverle la vida la hacía de su propiedad, no lo sabía con certeza, lo que si sabía es que mataría a esos sujetos.

Y sin temblarle la mano atravesó el cuerpo del primero con todo su brazo, haciéndolo caer, los otros dos intentaron correr. Pero él fue más rápido y le impidió el paso a uno mientras que al otro era alcanzado con su látigo venenoso ahorcándolo en seguida, mientras que al último el asesino de rin el que atrevió a posar sus sucias manos en ella levanto su espada y sonrió macabramente y de un solo filo corto su cabeza haciéndola rodar.

Había asesinado a los tres sin compasión alguna, ese era sesshomaru nadie se metía con lo que le pertenecía, ¿acaso se estaba enamorando de rin?.

A su nariz llego el aroma de la mujer por la cual acababa de matar a esos hombres, ese aroma florar que empezaba a enviciarlo, la vio caminar hacia el edificio donde vivía, con ese vestido celestes sin mangas, vaya que su piel nívea era tentadora, su cuello, lo tentaba a ser marcado a ser clavado por su colmillos, y marcarla como suya.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y gruño de nuevo, no podía tener tales pensamientos por una humana, a ver matado a esos hombres solo era una manera de saldar el favor que ella le hizo cuando estaba herido, no le debía nada.

-yo sesshomaru, ya no le debo nada a esa humana,- diciendo esto salió corriendo velozmente, ya no quería seguir pensando en ella, ahora su pensamientos era la orden que le dio su padre, y faltaba pocos días para acabar con el estúpido negocio de su enemigo mayor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola chicos gracias a los que siguen esta historia y es un honor que sea de su agrado.

Gracias por marcarla como favoritos aww me emociono..

Aquí esta una nueva actualización, espero que les guste.. pobre sesshomaru debate metal todo por no aceptar su amor….

Ustedes que piensan de esto… que pasara en ese batalla en el negocio de los kumo, inuyasha lograra salvar a kagome,, solo les digo sesshomaru se llevara una gran sorpresa al llegar a kyakibara de los kumo a quien encontrara ahí,,, mmmmmmm muero por ver su cara..

Bueno chicos gracias por escribir

Recuerden sigan leyendo, leer hacer grandes mentes al mucho

Adiocito J


	4. 3 alianza de hermanos

**UN DEMONIO ENAMORADO.**

 **CAPITULO 3. ALIANZA DE HERMANOS.**

-0-

Rin se había despertado temprano para empezar su rutina diaria, la cual comenzaba con ir a correr; desde el día que encontró a sesshomaru habían pasado muchas cosas la cual la habían desconcentrado de su rutina de ejercicios, Rin era atlética pero a la vez era delicada, se preparó y bajo las escaleras al salir del edificio, puso observar un alboroto que hacían las personas al otro lado de la calle, exactamente en el parque, no solo se encontraban personas civiles sino que también, estaba la presencia de la policía y una camioneta que pertenecía a la unidad de forense, camino hasta el lugar y pregunto a una de sus vecinas que se encontraba observando la escena.

-¿Qué sucede señora mei?- la señora la miro un poco desconcertada por tal escena.

-oh, rin han matado a 3 hombres, los 3 delincuentes que hacían de la suyas en este parque- o lo que rin dirigió su mirada hacia la escena –sé que eran peligrosos, pero no sé, si esa haya sido manera de asesinarlos cruelmente- dijo la señora un poco desconcertada.

Rin vio cuando los forenses empezaban a meter los cuerpos a las bolsas especiales para estos casos, y reconoció de inmediato a uno de ellos, eran los mismo que la habían golpeado y los mismos, de lo que ella estaba segura la habían asesinado, pero quien fue el que hizo esto, esa manera en la que murieron fue fatal pensó ella.

Uno de los forense informaba a un agente que las heridas de los cuerpos solo podrían ser echas por yakuzas.

-¿yakuzas?- susurro ella, pensando en el único al que ella conocía, el único yakuza que conocía a estos hombres, -¿será que fue él? ¿Por qué lo haría?-, se preguntaba, caminando de nuevo hacia su departamento.

Al entrar se preparó avena, tomo asiento en su cómodo sillón y seguía pensando, -¿Por qué razón los asesinaría así?- sus ojos se abrieron al caer en cuenta de algo, -será que lo hizo por haberme golpeado?-

Una vaga ilusión, se hizo presente a lo cual rin rechazo de inmediato, no quería ilusionarse, él era una persona fuera de su alcance, ella sabía que no pertenecía a su mundo.

-Rin, sabes que tu pobre mundo, no es el mismo que el de ellos- se dijo –a lo mucho que te pueden llegar a ver es como a una cualquiera- se levantó para alistarse –no pienso enamórame nunca así que mente, bloquea los pensamientos hacia sesshomaru- se dijo al momento de abrir la ducha y tomar un baño.

0oo-oo0

Inuyasha y sus amigos, sango y miroku, entraban al elevador, cuando alguien más entro con ellos, era sesshomaru quien llegaba a su rutina de trabajo en la empresa, a inuyasha le importaba poco su presencia y hablo ruidosamente a lo que sango y miroku le siguieron. El simplemente los ignoraba detestaba esas conversaciones vánales, faltaban pocos días para cumplir la orden de su padre, y parecía que para inuysha todo era un juego, como siempre su inmaduro hermano atacaba solo por atacar.

-sango, acompáñame a mi oficina- dijo sesshomaru al momento de abrirse el elevador.

-lo siento pero ya le pedí antes que venga a la mía- reclamo esa voz que había detestado siempre, -así que sango ven con migo-.

-no te atrevas a moverte sango- la pobre joven empezaba a sentirse incomoda en medio de esos dos hermanos, vaya que si lograba intimidar un poco su aura demoniaca; -le di a sango una orden y tu hibrido mejor vete a trabajar en los informes que te pedí ayer-

-para tu información señor bastardo, ya los tengo listos y sabes una cosa tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes a mí- lo reto con la mirada.

-se te olvida que soy el presidente de la empresa- una sonrisa de medio lado se hizo presente en su rostro –y aparte de eso, soy tu superior en la organización del clan y también no se te olvide que soy tu hermano mayor- le devolvió el reto de la mirada ámbar.

-caballeros, hablen civilizadamente, recuerden hay damas presentes- intervino miroku al ver a su esposa en medio de esas dos bestias, que en ese momento se veían con odio.

-¿Qué?, se supone que pretendes controlar mi vida como hermano mayor, ppffff,,, no me hagas reír bastardo- comento inuyasha burlándose de su demonio hermano.

-en asuntos de la empresa y el clan soy y seré siempre para tu desgracia, tu mayor, tu superior- dijo, Sesshomaru quien había empezado a caminar hacia su oficina – tu vida sabes muy bien que no me importa, si te mueres ahora, será como que muera cualquier insecto para mí, sango, andando- sango miro a inuyasha y a miroku levantando los hombros.

Desde que paso lo de abi, sango había estado cumpliendo como asistente tanto de inuyasha como de sesshomaru, aparte de cumplir como asistente de miroku lo cual así había sido siempre.

-es hora que deberían empezar a buscar a alguien más- pensó sango, pero sabía que esa familia, era desconfiada como para meter a la empresa a alguien así por así, -por el momento no me queda de otra que soportar a estos perros-, entro a la oficina de sesshomaru, y este le hizo seña para que tomara asiento, ambos se sentaron y sesshomaru la miro diciendo.

-necesito que me acompañes, este sábado a la dichosa ignauracion de los kumo- sango no aparto la mirada de él, pensando en que inuyasha contaba con ella para su dichoso plan, -confió en ti, en tus habilidades, de peleadora, a pesar de ser una humana- continuo diciendo.

Sango había logrado ganarse la confianza de ese demonio, él sabía que ella era leal, excelente peleadora, y por su puesto buena en desempeñar su trabajo en la empresa.

-está bien sesshomaru, cuenta con migo- dijo sango mostrando su típica sonrisa –supongo que iré como tu acompañante o como tu leal sirvienta – hiso una reverencia en son de burla, sesshomaru simplemente giro los ojos ante tal acto.

-no seas estúpida, por supuesto que iras como mi acompañante,- sango contuvo la risa, -ahora lárgate, eso era todo- dijo sesshomaru empezando a revisar sus correos en la computadora.

-como digas sesshomaru, los detalles de tu plan me los das luego supongo- dijo sango al momento de abrir la puerta.

-el único plan es observar, y buscar el mejor momento, para atacar- sango solamente sonrió y salió de la oficina de este.

Sesshomaru estaba concentrado contestando unos correos importantes cuando su celular empezó a sonar, al ver el nombre de la persona quien lo llamaba gruño.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo mirando aun el monitor de la computadora.

-¿ladrando tan temprano?- dos inmaduros en una misma mañana era el colmo.

-no estoy de humor koga, así que habla de una vez-, escucho como del otro lado de la línea sonaba tremenda risa del moreno.

-sesshomaru, tu nunca estas de humor, bueno, necesito que nos veamos, hay algo que quiero informarte- dijo el joven un poco serio.

-espero sea algo interesante, detesto perder mi tiempo- dijo acomodándose en su lujosa silla. –Que sea ahora en la tarde-

-como quieras te veo en la tarde entonces mi querido "guaf guaf"- dijo imitando ladridos de perros en tono de burla.

-imbécil- y colgó la llamada, solo esperaba que no le hiciera perder su tiempo, y se puso a trabaja era adicto al trabajo bien hecho.

00ooo-oooo00

Rin esperaba en una de las bancas de la universidad, había quedado de verse ahí con kagura, la otra vez. Vio acercarse un auto, del cual se bajaba kagura, que porte de mujer, pensó vaya que si hacia lucir bien ese vestido color azul, corto, un poco de escote y esos tacones la hacían ver más alta.

-Rin querida, que vas para una iglesia con ese atuendo-.

Rin portaba un vestido color rosa tierno, unas zapatillas color beige, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta con un listón rosa.

-no le veo nada de malo- dijo de manera inocente.

-ya veo, suerte para ti, acabo de recoger unos vestidos de la tintorería y creo que te debe de quedar uno-.

-acaso sugieres que use un vestido provocativo- dijo desconcertada.

-por supuesto, ¿Cómo crees que debes atender a los cliente?- dijo kagura al sacar un vestido y zapatos –ahora vamos al baño para que te cambies- caminaron rumbo al baño de la universidad –desvístete y ponte esto-.

Rin se cambió y empezaba a dudar un poco al ponerse el vestido, y esos zapatos en realidad, no estaba acostumbrada a vestir así, al salir se vio al espejo y se sorprendió, en verdad ¿ese cuerpo era de ella?.

Ese vestido marcaba muy bien su silueta, sus curvas, el corto del vestido dejaban ver sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, el practicar artes marciales le asentaba bien, sus senos firmes, se miraban bien en ese pequeño escote, rin se veía sexy y elegante, nada vulgar.

-rin, te ves preciosa, sabía que ese conjunto te quedaría genial- dijo kagura con malicia – ahora solo es cosa de soltar tu cabello y listo te ves linda, bien es hora de irnos-.

-kagura espera, sabes, me siento extraña no sé si pueda con esto- dijo rin un poco insegura.

-está bien si dudas, es porque no necesitas en dinero, y si es así, me voy- empezó a caminar y rin la detuvo.

-no, espera, tienes razón, en verdad necesito el dinero-

-bien dicho, querida una mujer siempre tiene que ser inteligente y ver que le conviene en esta vida, ahora camina-

Rin camino hacia la salida y kagura camino tras de ella con una gran sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

00ooo-oooo00

Caminaba a toda prisa al ver que un hombre la perseguía, no entendía porque la seguía, le dio miedo, seria algún acosador del kiakybara, temía lo pero así que desvió su camino y el sujeto aun la seguía, trato de perderlo varias veces pero era inútil, su miedo incremento, visualizo un callejón al cruzar la calle y se dirigió a ese lugar para esconderse, de ese hombre.

Pero había algo con lo que ella no contaba, el olfato del sujeto, y precisamente por eso la había encontrado escondida en el callejón.

-¿Por qué rayos huyes y me haces caminar tanto?- le reclamo, -te vengo siguiendo desde que me baje del auto y te hable de forma amable, pero tú saliste corriendo como loca-.

-¿loca?, loca tu abuela, y si Salí corriendo es por tu espantosa cara- grito, si algo tenia es que, nunca se dejaba de nadie, así lo había aprendido.

-no me grites, aparte de loca histérica- se acercó un poco.

-a mí no hables así idiota-.

-entonces calma tu histeria, y escúchame, solo quiero ayudarte-

-¿ayudarme?, ayudarme el hombre que pensaba comprarme, pues fíjate que no confió en miro y continuo –además eres del clan taisho, que tal si quieres sacarme información y luego matarme-

-si quisiera matarte lo hubiese hecho ese día, que tenía la orden de hacerlo-.

-¿orden?,- pregunto ella.

-ese día vi en tu mirada, miedo de estar ahí- ella lo miro con un poco de tristeza.

-todo el tiempo tengo miedo de estar ahí- inuyasha se acercó un poco más a ella.

-entonces el que estés con los kumo, ¿no es porque tú quieras estarlo?- pregunto ese joven desconocido para ella.

Como podría confiar en él, que tal si era una trampa de naraku? Pensó, y de inmediato supo que no podría ser así, él era el hijo del clan rival, en verdad quería ayudarla, como podría saberlo.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? ¿Ni siquiera me conoces?- pregunto la joven

-tal vez tengas razón, pero ni yo sé porque quiero hacerlo- agacho la mirada, un poco –quizás sea solo por un simple recuerdo nada más, además, porque ahora sé que no estás ahí porque quieras estar-

Kagome lo miro pensando en que tal vez tenía razón y quería ayudarla, además ella anhelaba salir de ahí. Confiaría en el en ese apuesto joven de cabellos plateados.

-está bien, pero ahorita no puedo explicarte porque estoy ahí. Ya que tengo que entrar a cumplir mi horario-

-entonces, cuando tienes tiempo-

-espérame el viernes en el centro comercial, en un pequeño café que esta por la fuente-

-está bien te estaré esperando en ese lugar- y antes que se alejaran – por cierto mi nombre es inuyasha- ella lo miro con una sonrisa

-el mío es kagome- hizo una pequeña reverencia –adiós inuyasha no llegues tarde- y se marchó.

Inuyasha la vio marcharse con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

0ooo-ooo00

Rin veía lo lindo y elegante que era ese gran salón, finos tapetes, mesas elegantes, todo muy fino, en el fondo sentía, tranquila porque lo único que tenía que hacer, es acompañar a los dichosos clientes, nada más, subieron unas escaleras que las conducía al segundo piso, al llegar kagura desapareció un momento, quedando sola, en verdad el lugar era muy bonito, pensó.

En ese momento se acercó kagura, con un joven albino de estatura normal, y con un buen físico.

-ella es rin, hakudoshi- le indico kagura.

El joven miro de arriba hacia abajo, recorriendo su cuerpo, poniendo especial énfasis en sus atributo, algo que incomodo a rin.

-me gusta, me gusta,- dijo con una voz que hizo estremecer a rin –empiezas hoy preciosa, kagura que te ponga al tanto de lo que se hace aquí, ah!- dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a rin –eres virgen ¿verdad?- como si fuera una pregunta de lo más natural.

Rin solo asintió con la cabeza ruborizada, sin entender de porque tal pregunta.

-rin acompáñame, te mostrare los vestidores- dijo kagura tomándola de la mano.

Al llegar rin pudo ver a las demás chicas, concentradas en maquillarse, todas la veían de manera extraña, claro era nueva en el lugar, empezaba a sentirse incomoda.

-rin, ella es kagome- dijo kagura sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es rin- haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-el gusto es mío rin- respondio al saludo.

-kagome, podrías mostrarle como vestir y todos los movimientos que hacemos en el trabajo- dijo kagura tomando su bolso y viéndose al espejo.

-¿acaso te vas kagura?- pregunto rin

-lo siento rin, tengo cosas que atender pero te quedas en buenas mano-

-no te preocupes kagura que yo le enseño todo- dijo kagome despidiéndose de ella.

-gracias kagome, adiós rin- dijo desapareciendo tras la puerta.

-a ver rin busquemos un lindo vestido para esta noche- dijo kagome animándola.

-si claro, gracias- fue lo único que dijo rin al caminar en medio de uno lindos vestidos.

00ooo-ooo00

Dos hombres de larga cabellera una platinada y la otra oscura, platicaban en un fino bar de la zona.

-y que supone que es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme, koga- pregunto una singular voz ronca.

Koga era parte del clan taisho, un demonio lobo, él y su esposa ayame, formaban parte de las filas de lo taisho.

Dentro del clan y de la empresa se hacían cargo de los asuntos legales, él y su esposa eran intermediarios de las negociaciones de estos individuos.

-como siempre de impaciente sesshomaru, relájate disfrutemos de la bebida.- comento koga, sabía que sesshomaru no era de esas personas que tomaba el tiempo libre de la mejor manera. Pero le encantaba molestarlo.

-no te hagas el gracioso, y habla de una vez, no cuento con tiempo para esas sendeces.-

-oh, palabra de oro de mi amigo perro- dijo levantado la copa.

-no se quien sea más imbécil si tu o el inepto de inuyasha,- dijo al momento de beber un poco.

-no me compares con ese pulgoso, no somos iguales, bueno, en fin, por lo que te cite es que en el viaje que me mando tu padre a Okinawa, para asuntos con el clan shouman; me di cuenta de una serie de cosas- dijo de manera seria.

-qué cosas, ¿no renovaron el contrato para la compra de nuestro armamento?-

-no les hable nada sobre el contrato…- no pudo terminar porque un enojado demonio lo interrumpió.

-se supone que para eso te mando mi padre, para renovar el maldito contrato-

-antes de hablarles, del contrato me di cuenta que varios de sus hombres, portaban armas con el símbolo de la araña-

-¿araña?, el miserable símbolo de los malditos kumo- dijo seriamente sesshomaru.

-así es, investigue un poco- dijo koga sirviendo más trago a su copa.

Sesshoamru lo observo un poco, pensando que tal vez el clan shouma, pensaba traicionarlos, este clan había surgido como otros clanes con el paso del tiempo, de los demonios fuertes que sobrevivieron, a la guerra feudal, que hubo entre demonios, clanes y humanos, este y otros clanes, estaban aliados con ellos en negociaciones, donde ganaban todos, en especial los taisho, ellos le suministraban las armas echas por su herrero totosai y el mejor medicamento creado por el viejo mioga y ginengi. El ya sospechaba que naraku pretendía ganarles terrenos y poder, quitándoles la alianza con esos clanes, sabía que él siempre jugaba sucio.

-pude escuchar una plática entre unos de sus soldados, sobre una posible alianza con los kumo- lo miro seriamente –como lo sospechabas, naraku pretende robarles terreno, y todo porque les ofrece fragmentos de una perla poderosa para hacerse más fuertes-

-maldito naraku- dijo quebrando la pequeña copa entre su mano.

-es mejor que calmes tu furia, eso no ayudara en nada- tratando de calmarlo y una pregunta cruzo en su mente, -¿tu sabes de esa perla?, tengo entendido que pertenecía a tu padre-

-no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo que estaba bajo la protección de los poderes espirituales de esa mujer kikyo- como le desagradaba nombrarla.

-claro- dijo con asombro –de ahí vino la traición que les hizo, todos porque naraku quería esa perla-

-pero mi padre logro recuperarla, eso lo recuerdo, kaede lo dejo para el cuidado de unos hermanos con los mismo poderes de esa mujer-

-la pregunta es cómo llego esa perla de nuevo a las manos de ese maldito naraku- se miraron serios – todo esto es muy raro demonio –

-lo que quiero que hagas, es que te vayas con tu mujer, para Kioto, investiga, si el clan takeru piensa hacer lo mismo-

-y que hay del clan ouji-

-de ese me encargo después,- dijo poniéndose de pie, - naraku está equivocado, si piensa ganarnos terrenos, nadie es más poderoso que nosotros-

-pom!.. ah hablado el demonio sangriento- dijo koga haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

-déjate de estupideces y cumple con lo que te he ordenado lobo – dijo empezando a caminar hacia la salía con koga a su lado.

-o-

Y así fue al siguiente día koga y ayame partieron para Kioto a cumplir con lo ordenado por sesshomaru. Mientras que el e inuyasha cumplían con las demás tareas de la empresa. Era una semana llena de trabajo, por otro lado rin y kagome parecía hacerse más amigas cada día, rin había estado cumpliendo bien su trabajo no se negaba ganaba buenas propinas, por su trabajo con los clientes, además estas personas eran cordiales y amables, no trataban de sobrepasarse con ella, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en sesshomaru ya había pasado más de una semana desde que lo vio por última vez. Al igual que kagome pensaba en inuyasha en su desconocido interés por ayudarla. Ese par de nuevas amigas, no se imaginaban que ambas pensaban en un par de hermanos, de cabellos plateados.

-o-

Había sido una semana extenuante, en la empresa, con el mando de sesshomaru, su estrés estaba al tope, pero ahora estaba relajado sentado cerca de una fuente esperando a kagome, quien venía caminando hacia él.

-hola inuyasha espero no haberme tardado demasiado- dijo kagome tomando asiento en la silla que le abría inuyasha.

-no te preocupes recién acabo de llegar-

-que bien, estaba preocupada por eso- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Un mesero llego a tomarles la orden ambos pidieron un café y un pequeño postre.

-ahora, dime ¿Por qué quieres liberarte de los kumo?-

Pregunto directamente inuyasha.

-que directo, pero tienes razón, es mejor ir al grano de una vez-

Hicieron una pequeña pausa al llegar el mesero con la orden quien al marcharse continuo.

-estoy con los kumo, porque, es estar con ellos y vivir o es salirme y morir- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de café.

-entonces te tienen a la fuerza ¿Por qué?-

-asi es,- lo miro seria –te contare todo si prometes ayudarme a escapar de verdad-

-si estoy aquí es porque deseo ayudarte no seas tonta-

-bueno, hace años, cuando mi mama y mi tío eran unos niños, a mi abuelo y mi tía abuela les fue entregada una perla, la cual pusieron en un lugar sagrado, permaneciendo ahí por muchos años-

-tu abuelo y tía abuela, tenían poderes espirituales o algo así-

-así es pero los poderes de mi tía abuela eran más fuertes que los de mi abuelo,- dijo haciendo una pausa para dar un pequeño bocado a su postre.

-supongo que tu mama y tío heredaron esos poderes-

-supones mal, es extraño pero ningunos de los dos como ni mi hermano prima y yo los heredamos-

-entonces si tienes una familia, ¿Por qué no te ayudaron?-

Kagome agacho la mirada, triste.

-es porque me quede sin ella, y todo por causa de esa estúpida perla-

-no me digas que, ¿naraku?-

-sí,- dijo asintiendo – no sé cuál sea el valor de esa cosa, pero recuerdo que varios hombres de negro llegaban todos los días a la casa con el fin de que se le fuera entregada esa perla, pero mi abuelo y tía siempre se negaban a hacerlo, - hiso una pausa- pero una noche, recuerdo que era tenía apenas 10 años fue la más horrible de toda mi vida, llegaron los hombres con espadas y armas, uno de ellos hirió a mi abuelo de manera grabe, me asuste y fue entonces cuando mi tío nos tomó a mi prima hermano y a mí, para ponernos en un lugar seguro, cuando salíamos vimos como mi abuela caía al suelo con herida de arma en la cabeza y luego mi madre, mi hermano se soltó del agarre de mi tío y corrió hasta donde mi madre yo hice lo mismo, mi tío nos gritó pero no le hicimos caso, él se fue a dejar a mi prima a un lugar seguro, pero regreso por nosotros, pero mi hermano ya no estaba con vida, me defendió y me dijo que corriera hasta la esquina lo quise ayudar pero ya estaba herido, entonces corrí, pero me atraparon, pensé que me matarían pero naraku ordeno que no lo hicieran,- miro al cielo- trabaje en la mansión de los kumo hasta los 19 años y luego me mandaron para el kiakybara que administra hakudoshi, y así he estado todo este tiempo.- dijo volviendo a ver inuyasha que se encontraba con la miraba molesta.

-maldito naraku siempre juega cobardemente- dijo dando un golpe en la mesa –y esa niña tu prima, no supiste nada de ella-

-no, no sé qué paso con ella, a veces me siento culpable, si no hubiese regresado tal vez, mi tío no hubiera muerto y mi prima no estuviera desaparecida- dijo limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

A inuyasha le dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo, no podía caer de nuevo en esos sentimientos.

-no llores, aun si hubiese escapado, hubieran ido tras de el, así lo dicen las reglas, sin testigos- es precisamente por eso que quiero ayudarte para no matarte mañana.-

-¿matarme?- pregunto asustada

-mi padre dio la orden de acabar con el kiakybara de los kumo, en su dichosa inauguración y una de las reglas es no dejar testigos.-

-y como harás para que escape-

-eso ya lo tengo planeado, tu solo tienes que actuar rápido, cuando te lo diga- la contemplo por unos segundos –y tienes que actuar rápido porque el bastardo de mi hermano, es un demonio que no muestra compasión ante nadie-

Kagome se asustó por un momento, lo miro y en verdad era guapo, no creía que un joven tan apuesto fuera un yakuza asesino, pero empezaba a confiar en el sin saber porque.

-seguiré tus ordenes inuyasha, si estas con migo no tendré miedo- sin saber porque a inuyasha le agradaron esas palabras.

-es hora de que me vaya, gracias por todo inuyasha- dijo esto dándoles un beso en la mejilla –adiós- se despidió y fue.

Inuyasha estaba petrificado desde cuando no sentía esto, quizás nunca lo había sentido, esa cálida sensación, en su estómago, en su pecho, no lo había sentido ni siquiera con kikyo y empezaba a preocuparse por eso.

0ooooo-ooooo0

Había llegado el día de la inauguración, rin estaba preparándose para estar bella esa noche como se los habían ordenado a todas, tenía que estar todo bien según el joven kumo. Se puso un vestido color rojo, con un pequeño escote y con la espalda descubierta, era largo con un corte que mostraba una de sus piernas, bien definidas, soltó su cabello lacio azabache, puso un poco de maquillaje en su rostro. Agrego unos cuantos accesorios, y se dispuso a ponerse sus zapatos, eran tocones altos que había aprendido a manejar muy bien.

-wow! Te ves preciosa rin- dijo kagome que llegaba en ese momento junto con kagura.

-te ves bien querida, has aprendido a ponerte bella-

-gracias kagura, kagome, ustedes también se ven hermosas, como siempre-

-gracias rin, pero tú te robaras miradas hoy- dijo kagome guiñándole el ojo. A lo que rin se ruborizo.

-bueno las dejo chicas, o si no mi vuelo me dejara-

-¿te vas kagura?- pregunto kagome

-no estarás en la celebración de hoy- continuo rin.

-no, tengo asuntos que atender en Kioto-

-que mal que te vayas- dijo kagome

-sí, has sido una buena amiga, para mí, te agradezco por ayudarme – dijo rin al momento de darle un abrazo.

Kagome, miro a rin, no sabía cómo hacer para salvarle, había encontrado una buena amiga, en ella sentía que la conocía desde niña, era extraño.

-bueno, nos vemos, disfruten la noche, que será nueva para ustedes doncellas- dijo kagura sonriendo de manera malévola.

-que quieres decir con eso kagura- comento rin

-lo sabrás después querida, adiós- rin la vio salir de la habitación, pensando en lo último que dijo, kagome se acercó a ella.

-rin, ¿nunca me has dicho porque llegaste a trabajar en este lugar?- pregunto kagome

-pues, necesitaba el dinero, para mis estudios,- dijo dando la vuelta para verla –casi termino mi carrera, y no pienso atrasarla, por falta de ingresos-

-y ¿tu familia? ¿No recibes ayuda de ellos?-

-yo, no tengo familia, - dijo mirándola a los ojos – a mí me abandonaron, cuando era muy pequeña-

-lo siento, no quise ser imprudente, disculpa- dijo apena

-no te preocupes, eso ya es normal para mi- sonrió dulcemente

-yo, también me quede sin familia,- dijo tomándola de la mano – nos parecemos en eso rin-

-sí, sabes es extraño, pero desde que te conocí, me siento bien a tu lado, -dijo mirándola a los ojos – siento como si fueras mi hermana o algo así.-

-yo también rin, es extraño pero así es- dijo dándoles un abrazo, pensó en la posibilidad de llevarla con ella, no quería ver morir a rin, si inuyasha le decía que no le importaría y se la llevaría.

-rin te diré algo y pon mucha atención- estaba a punto de decirle su plan, cuando hakudoshi entro junto con entei, su fiel amigo y sirviente.

-espero estén preparadas todas, para esta noche- dijo hakudoshi, mientras veía a todas las mujeres – ahora salgan a hacer su trabajo, no quiero que estén platicando, las quiero complaciendo a los clientes- dijo mientras veía salir a todas las chicas –esta será una gran noche.

000oooo-ooooo000

Sesshomaru llegaba a su pent-house, a prepararse para esa noche, se despojó de sus vestiduras, y se dispuso a tomar una relajante ducha, el agua caía sobre su escultural y musculoso cuerpo, era fuerte, con una espalda ancha, donde estaba plasmado un gran esplendoroso y bien trabajado tatuaje de un perro blanco con ojos rojos y fauces feroces, se marcaba por toda la espalda. Al terminar su baño, pasó a ponerse un lujoso traje negro de última temporada, de uno de los famosos diseñadores.

Salió de su pent-house, oloroso y bien vestido, portando sus espadas, bakusaiga y tensaiga, con gran porte y elegancia al caminar, llego a su auto, donde lo esperaba, su fiel sirviente jaken.

-amo bonito, luce esplendoroso, como siempre, el mejor..-

-jaken, cállate sube al auto y deja de decir sendeces-

-si amo sesshomaru, hay que bonito-

Entraron al auto y se condujeron, hacia la casa de sango.

00oooo-oooo00

-sangito mi amo, te ves maravillosa- dijo miroku maravillado de su bella esposa.

-no exageres, me veo normal- dijo modestamente sango en verdad se veía hermosa, con ese vestido negro tubo, con pedrería fina, y un sutil corte en la pierna para poder tener un mejor movimiento a la hora del ataque en su otra pierna tenia escondida su arma.

-por eso eres mi esposa y la futura madre de mis hijos- dándole un tierno beso en los labios a su amada.

-dejen eso para el final, par de enamorados- dijo inuyasha quien entraba a la sala de estar de la casa de la pareja.

-inuyasha que apuesto te ves,- comento sango a inuyasha quien llevaba un traje similar al de sesshomaru, con la diferencia que el color de la camisa era diferente.

-hizo su mejor esfuerzo para vestirse, claro como será el héroe de su nueva novia, hasta se cepillo el cabello- comento un jovencito de cabellos color café, ojos verdes, que entraba en ese momento.

-calla tu bocota shippo, si no quieres que te golpee mocoso –

Shippo era el hijo de uno de los soldados demonio de inutaisho, tras morir, inutaisho se hiso cargo de él formándolo, y entrenándolo para ser digno del clan, estaba bajo el mando de inuyasha al igual que sango y miroku.

Tocaron el timbre en inuyasha mando al pobre shippo a que fuera a ver de quien se trataba, era jaken quien pasaba a recoger a sango, la cual salió de inmediato no pretendía hacer esperar a ese hombre que de lo que precisamente faltaba aparte de buen humor y amabilidad era de paciencia, dio un pequeño beso a su esposo y salió hasta el auto donde sesshomaru le abrió la puerta, no sin antes ver a su hermano.

-no quiero errores inuyasha- menciono este

-no es necesario que lo digas, no soy un cachorro- dijo molesto

-a veces actúas como si lo fueras- dijo al momento de entrar al auto inuyasha solo le dedico un fino saludo, con su dedo mientras, el cerraba la ventana del auto.

-ustedes se aman odiosamente- dijo shippo

-idiota – se limitó a decir mientras preparaba su espada –están listos, miroku tu entraras con migo, y tu shippo, nos esperaras, en el callejón trasero ahí hay una ventana donde tendrás que estar listo entendido.-

-claro yo siempre estoy listo y atento- contesto shippo

-bueno partamos mis estimados, a ver a todas esas hermosas señoritas- dijo miroku.

-como siempre de pervertido- dijo shippo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-

Subieron al auto de inuyasha y se condujeron hacia su destino.

00oooo-ooo000

Sesshomaru salió del auto y tomo a sango de la mano para ayudarla a salir, como todo un caballero, esta al salir lo tomo del brazo y empezaron a subir las escaleras, para entrar al salón, era lujoso y muy grande pero jamás se compararía con los de su clan. El lugar estaba repleto de gente.

-sesshomaru- dijo hakudoshi llegando frente a él.

-hakudoshi- respondió el con voz fría.

-que hermosa señorita – dijo percatándose de la presencia de la joven mujer.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es sango-dijo haciendo un pequeña reverencia.

-lindo nombre para linda mujer- correspondió su reverencia, -oh!, y llego el otro taisho, que honor tener a los hijos del perro blanco aquí-

-como si tus palabras fueran sinceras, hakudoshi- comento inuyasha.

-con las nuevas reglas de hoy, podrás divertirte con la doble de tu amor traicionero- escupió venenosamente hakudoshi.

-maldito…- no alcanzo a terminar su frase porque sesshomaru intervino rápidamente

-inuyasha compórtate, y tu hakudoshi guarda tu comentarios venenosos hacia el- mostrando una mirada fría hacia el joven kumo.

-vaya, la hermandad se a echo presente, hasta me dan ganas de llorar- sonrió sínicamente – en fin, permítanme conducirlos hacia nuestra mejor mesa para ustedes.-

Caminaron hasta llegar, a la mesa, sentándose majestuosamente, mientras hakudoshi pedía que les sirvieran el mejor sake del bar, inuyasha buscaba con la mirada a kagome, hasta encontrarla, vio que estaba sentada con un joven empresario, se veía hermosa vestida así, y se molestó al verla servir trago a ese hombre, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de apartar esos pensamientos.

Sesshomaru ignoraba los comentarios de hakudoshi, quería encontrar a la maldita de abi, pero tenía la sospecha que esa mujer ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, quería acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas, miro hacia todos lados hasta que una presencia llamo su atención, gruñendo en seguida, estaba ahí tan hermosa con ese vestido, regalándole esa sonrisa a ese hombre, volvió a gruñir, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Precisamente esa noche en la que había llegado para matar a todos.

Hakudoshi y entei trataron, de seguir su mirada para encontrar a la persona que había llamado la atención, pero rápidamente había vuelto a mirar al frente mostrando nuevamente su frio e indiferente rostro.

-bueno, no los hago esperar más, jóvenes taisho y soldados de estos- dijo hakudoshi, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el escenario, se paró frente a todos tomando el micrófono entre sus manos.

-buenas noches, estimados clientes, sean bienvenidos todos a esta que es su casa, que a partir de ahora, dará un cambio a petición de muchos clientes, el kiakybara kumo a partir de hoy pasara a ser un sekushii kyaba, - todos los presentes aplaudieron, en ese momento, -disfruten, disfruten!.. Que tienen bellas mujeres alrededor, y si gusta un ambiente más privado, contamos con nuevos salones privados al fondo-

Los clientes aplaudieron, entusiasmados, mientras rin abría los ojos asustada, - he escuchado bien- pensó y volvió a ver al hombre que estaba con ella, cuya mirada, había cambiado.

-ven aquí preciosa, he estado esperando besarte, desde que llegue aquí- dijo acercando su rostro a ella mientras que rin retrocedía, antes que el hombre la tocara hakudoshi la tomo del brazo y la saco de la mesa.

-disculpe, distinguido caballero, pero tengo aquí, otra chica, con más experiencia, usted sabe para atenderlo mejor como a usted le guste- dijo hakudoshi mientras se llevaba a rin a otra mesa –ahora entenderás al hijo del presidente del país, como se debe – dijo

Rin solo miraba atónita, como los clientes, besaban a las chicas su ojos se ponían llorosos, pensando en lo que pudiera ocurrirle.

-no puedes perder la calma rin- se dijo así misma, por lo que trato de controlarse.

-hakudoshi, aquí tienes a kagome- dijo entei quien se acercaba junto a la chica.

-perfecto- sonrió

-hakudoshi por favor deja ir a rin- suplico kagome.

-y porque tendría que hacerlo ella pertenece a este lugar-

-rin no llores, cálmate. Saldremos de esto- animo kagome a rin con sus palabras más serena posible.

Caminaron hacia una mesa donde kagome reconoció de quien era,.

-para que veas que estamos en son de paz inuyasha te traigo a esta doncella para que revivas viejos recuerdos- inuyasha enfureció ante lo dicho por hakudoshi.

Mientras rin estaba asustada percatándose en seguida de la presencia de sesshomaru, no pudo más su lagrimas que trataba de controlar, ahora salían de sus ojos, por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, sentía las mejillas arder de la humillación que estaba pasando y nada menos que delante de quien la miraba fijamente, pero de manera fría, e implacable, como si no la conociera.

-tu rin, atenderás al señor- dijo el joven kumo sacándola de sus pensamientos, sesshomaru solo vio que la llevo a dos mesas de la que él estaba. –atiéndelo bien o no vivirás para contarlo- susurro amenazantemente al oído de rin sentándola bruscamente al lado del hombre, sesshomaru escucho claramente esa amenaza u su sangre hirvió de cólera, estaba tentado a mandar todo al diablo, y sacarla de ahí.

El hombre se acercó de manera bruca hacia rin tratando de besarla y tocando su cuerpo, se asustó pero no permitiría eso, actuando por instinto lo golpeo en la cara, mientras que todos observaron la acción de la joven, el hombre la tomo bruscamente de la mano pero fue kagome quien intervino esta vez ganándose un golpe de la chica.

Hakudosho llego de inmediato tomando del brazo a kagome

-suéltala idiota, yo fue la que provoco esto- dijo rin defendiendo a su amiga.

Inuyasha quien ya tenía a la mano a tesseiga, estaba furioso al ver a kagome en tal posición. Sesshomaru quien observaba estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando el hombre tocaba a rin de esa manera estaba endemoniadamente furioso, mientras sango miroku y jaken , estaban listos sabían que en cualquier momento la pelea estallaría.

-par de zorras, les ordene cumplir su trabajo, en especial a ti – dijo hakudoshi a rin a quien tomaba del cuello en ese momento.

Rin le dio una fuerte patada en su costado, soltándola inmediatamente.

-maldita- dijo sacando su espada, listo para asesinarla, quien lo único que hiso fue cerras sus ojos.

Escucho como otra espada chocaba con esta y abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver una larga cabellera plateada delante de ella.

-sesshomaru- mención ella sorprendida de nuevo el acaso no estaba enojado con ella, como para que la defendiera de nuevo.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como sesshomaru intervino para proteger a una humana. En especial inuyasha quien sabía los pensamientos de este hacia los humanos.

-ummm,,, estas siguiendo los pasos de tu estúpido padre y hermano- dijo hakudoshi burlándose de este.

-eso a ti no te importa- dijo dándole un certero ataque a hakudoshi quien lo esquivo, los dos habían empezado a pelear atacándose el uno al otro.

-entei mata a esas perras ahora mismo- ordeno su joven amo, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que caía de su boca.

-entendido- pero antes que este tocara un solo cabello de las chicas, inuyasha lo golpeo con sus garras fuertemente haciéndolo volar.

-kagome estas bien- dijo tomándola para salir de ahí

-espera, no puedo dejarla, es mi amiga-

-lo siento pero no puedo arriesgarme-

-kagome, no te preocupes por mí- dijo rin al ver a su preocupada amiga.

-inuysha, sácala de aquí a ella también- dijo sesshomaru quien llegaba donde ellos estaban.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Tú me dices eso a mí?-

-me escuchaste bien, aprovecha este alboroto hakudoshi ha llamado a sus hombres-

-tu sabes lo que mi padre dirá de esto-

-no te hasgas el imbécil con migo, desde antes pensabas en ayudar a esta mujer,- hiso una pausa y miro a rin – ahora te ordeno que la saques a ella también- volvió su mirada a su hermano –por mi padre no te preocupes no le diré nada, esto queda entre nosotros-

-está bien, si no vas a acusarme te ayudare, bastardo pero dime ¿de dónde la conoces?- pregunto el menor

-eso a ti no te importa-

-disculpen que los interrumpa pero podrían ayudarnos,- dijo sango posicionándose para pelear ante los hombres de los kumo.

-as lo que te digo inuyasha,- volvió su mirada hacia sus rivales – sango ataca a los humanos, miroku tu acaba con los demonios junto con inuyasha cuando regrese, jaken acaba con los testigos incendia cada rincón de este asqueroso lugar ordeno.

Rin solo resivio una fría mirada de el – sesshomaru…- se quedo a mitad de la frase por la fría vos de este yakuza endemoniado.

-lárgate, ahora- las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y kagome la tomo de la mano para salir del lugar, inuyasha abrió la ventana y las ayudo a salir.

-no se supone que solo era una- pregunto el joven kitsune

-no hagas preguntas y sigue con el plan-

-está bien, por aquí señoritas- los tres corrieron hacia el auto y se marcharon de ahí.

Mientras inuyasha se unió a la pelea donde sesshomaru peleaba a muerte contra hakudoshi, inuyasha peleaba contra entei quien estaba a punto de herir por la espalda a sesshomaru, sango ya había acabado con la vida de los soldados humanos ayudando a su esposo miroku a exterminar a los demonios de este clan, jaken había asesinado a todos los testigos posibles, mientras empezaba a incendiar el lugar, las llamas empezaban a cubrir el lugar.

El auto donde rin y kagome escapaban se alejaba del lugar, rin veía a lo lejos el fuego consumiendo el lugar, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara, pero tenía más miedo de que no volviera a verla como antes, acaso se había enamorado de él, no lo sabía pero de lo que si estaba segura es que amaba esa mirada, esos ojos ámbar, esos ojos del demonio más temido, que ahora peleaba, en ese lugar envuelto en llamas.

-sesshomaru, vuelve pronto- dijo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, con la esperanza que él las escuchara.

-o-

Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, creo que me excedí me salió un poco larguito pero igual.. Espero que les guste.

Agradecimientos especiales a Jezabel por esta pendiente de cada capítulo. Y si te fijas sii se metió a la boca del lobo, y si sessh se puso furioso.

Espero que inutaisho no se ponga furioso por lo que an echo sus hijos,,, xD

Gracias espero les guste y recuerden leer siempre que eso hace grandes mentes, sigan viendo anime que esta temporada de julio vienen varios estrenos que uuufff están emocionantes. Pendientes para el prox cap vengo luego adiosito…..


	5. 4 beso amargo

**UN DEMONIO ENAMORADO**

 **Capitulo 4** **. Beso Amargo**

El cielo despejado de esa noche, con las estrellas brillando como diamantes, llamaba su atención, se veían hermoso, desde la ventana del auto en el que habían escapado, nunca pensó que precisamente el, la viera de esa forma, tan fría, tan distante, como si fuera una cualquiera más de ese lugar, se preguntaba por qué la saco de ahí, pensaba aun con la vista perdida en el cielo brillante de esa noche, miro a su izquierda y ahí estaba su amiga de la misma forma, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, se preguntaba si ese chico parecido a sesshomaru, seria novio de ella, quería preguntarle, pero no quería ser imprudente, dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, y vio el cabello café del joven que manejaba, a pesar de ser demasiado joven, contaba con mucha experiencia en su trabajo.

Se dio cuenta como el auto entro a un imponente edificio, y por supuesto no tenía aspecto de cualquier edificio de hotel o algo así, más bien parecía una gran empresa y muy importante por cierto.

-sabes, ¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto a kagome, que ya tenía puesta la mirada en ella.

-no tengo la menor idea, inuyasha no me dijo nada de esto-

-entonces, deberíamos preocuparnos o esperar a ver qué sucede- escucharon como el chico reía divertidamente

-no tienen porque preocuparse, si esos dos quisieran hacerles daño no las hubiesen sacado de ese lugar- dijo el shippo al terminar de estacionarse, salió del auto y se dispuso a abrir la puerta – lindas señoritas, síganme-

Las dos salieron del auto y entraron al elevador donde shippo las esperaba, al llegar al piso marcado en el elevador, tanto rin como kagome se sorprendieron al salir, y ver todo tan fino, parecía que esa empresa o fuera lo que fuera, era en verdad muy importante.

-joven, que se supone que es este lugar- pregunto rin que aun veía cada detalle del lugar.

-para empezar llámame shippo, y no me trates de usted, aparento ser más joven que tú,- contesto el kitsune, mientras observada a las dos chicas frente a él.

-sobre tu pregunta, no te la puedo contestar, no tengo autorización de darles más detalles, por el momento, así que mejor tomen asiento y relájense, no sé a qué horas vayan a llegar esos perros sarnosos.- tomaron asiento en las sillas de los escritorios.

-rin, dime ¿conocías al hombre que ordeno a inuyasha que te sacada de ahí?- kagome se había estado preguntando ese detalle parte del camino.

-pues, solo hemos cruzado unas cuantas palabras, nada más-

-y por esas cuantas palabras tuvo la confianza de ayudarte-

-bueno, en cierta ocasión lo ayude, supongo que por eso lo hiso- en verdad rin tenía la misma duda que su amiga.

-sabes, a lo que ellos ¿se dedican?- pregunto pensando en que rin tal vez no tenía la menor idea.

-sé que son yakuzas, - contesto de lo más natural.

-supongo que sabes que el kiakybara era de sus mayores rivales-

-eh?, entonces hakudoshi, es una ¿yakuza?- le asombro saberlo.

-así es, hakudoshi es el hijo más joven de la familia kumo, el clan rival de los taisho-

-¿kumo?- reconoció de inmediato ese apellido, -entonces, kagura ¿es parte de esa familia?-

-sí, ella es hermana de hakudoshi-

-eso quiere decir que, al haber sido ayudadas por ellos, los taisho, nos convierten en traidoras o ¿algo así?- en que rayos se había metido, porque no se dio cuenta antes.

-no lo sé rin solo nos queda esperar para ver qué sucederá-

Kagamo a diferencia de rin se sentía un poco asustada, en verdad, la vida de ambas, no tenía la mejor historia que se diga, como para confiar en personas que al final de todo eran desconocidos, y para varias miembros del clan más temido, el clan taisho.

0oooo-oooo0

Un hombre mayor de cabello plateado recogido en una coleta, esperaba pacientemente sentado en el reclinable de su despacho. Esperaba noticias de la misión dad a sus hijos, no quería errores que volviera a comprometerlo, tenía la seguridad que sesshomaru, no dejaría hacer alguna tontería a inuyasha, los conocía muy bien, por lo tanto imaginaba, que su joven hijo trataría de ayudar a esa mujer, a pesar de que ambos tenían una carácter del demonio uno más que el otro, los quería, pero no por eso desobedecerían sus órdenes, nunca lo habían echo y menos empezarían hacerlo ahora.

-inutaisho, aun no has recibido ninguna noticia- dirijo la mirada hacia donde provenía esa voz que a pesar de los años, seguía siendo dulce, y seguía despertando emociones en él.

-pensé, que ya dormías izayoi- extendió sus brazos, para recibir a su mujer que ya caminaba hacia él.

-lo hacía, pero al moverme no te sentí, y supuse que estabas aquí- se sentó sobre las piernas de su esposo.

-ya debería haber recibido la llamada de uno de los dos, es muy raro ya es de madrugada-

-¿crees, que las cosas se complicaron?- pregunto una asustada izayoi.

-no lo sé, solo espero que inuyasha no haya hecho una tontería, como la otra vez-

La mujer estaba a punto de contestar cuando el teléfono de la residencia empezó a sonar, el mayor de ojos ámbar, se le hizo un poco extraño, que el teléfono que sonara fuera precisamente el de la casa, y no su celular donde recibía siempre las noticias de los miembros del clan.

Levanto el teléfono, con la mirada preocupada de su esposa, disponiéndose así a contestar.

-buenas noches- espero a que del otro lado de la línea, fuera la voz de uno de sus hijos.

-ni tan noche, mi querido inutaisho- precisamente esa vos no era de uno de ellos, sino más bien de su enemigo.

-onigumo, a que debo tu desagradable, llamada- el que le llamara a esa hora no era nada bueno.

-supongo que esperas noticias, de tus hijos, respecto a si destruyeron mi preciado negocio o si mataron a abi, puesto que sigues despierto a esta hora-

-si lo sabes, y estas seguro de ello, entonces para que te molestas en llamarme-

-pues para darte los detalles, de lo que tus cachorritos han hecho- inutaisho escucho muy claramente, como ese miserable reía sínicamente.

-no es necesario, me desagrada tanto tu vos que prefiero seguir esperando, onigumo-

-supongo que eres demasiado paciente, como para esperar tanto, digo, ya que tus hijos, deben estar muy entretenidos, con las chicas que eran de mi propiedad-

Había escuchado bien, pero que estupidez habían hecho ahora.

-a que te refieres onigumo, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que hablen de mis hijos, ellos son mucho para tu asquerosa boca- contesto inutaisho empezando a enojarse.

-pues me refiero, a que tus perritos, mataron a todos las personas que se encontraban en mi negocio, pero curiosamente, ayudaron a salir a dos de las mujeres que trabajaban para mí.-

Izayoi pudo ver como su esposo cambiaba de expresión, en ese momento, lo conocía muy bien para saber que ese perro blanco estaba enojado.

-sabes, mi honorable comandante, las reglas de esto, no es así,-

-no me hagas reír onigumo, hablas como si nunca, as roto una,- hiso una pausa mientras calmaba su enojo – si es que hablamos de cierta mujer- nuevamente la risa de este se escuchó.

-cierta mujer, la cual quieres matar,- dijo onigumo –que tal si negociamos inutaisho-

-no tengo nada que negociar con tigo kumo,- no pretendía darle gusto sin antes averiguar que pasaba realmente.

-si me disculpas, mi esposa me espera-

-está bien, volveré a llamarte, y dale un saludo y un beso de mi parte a tu linda humana- se carcajeo sabiendo que ese comentario molestaría a su enemigo.

-imbécil- fue lo último que dijo antes de tirar el teléfono contra la pared, estaba realmente enojado, izayoi acomodo, el teléfono y miro a su esposo, que tanto le había dicho para que se pusiera así.

-inutaisho vida, que sucedió- se acercó a su esposo, y lo tomo del brazo para tranquilizarlo un poco.

-sucede que tengo a los hijos más estúpidos- se soltó del agarre de su mujer, tomando su celular marco el número y espero a que contestaran.

-kohaku, ven en seguida- y colgó la llamada.

-hacia dónde vas, estas alterado inutaisho, es mejor que te calmes- trato de detenerlo, pero le fue inútil.

-quieres que espere ¿a qué me calme?, por favor, no seas absurda izayoi, como quieres que me calme si el estúpido de tu hijo, hizo exactamente, lo que le pedí no hacer- grito ganándose la mirada asustada de su esposa.

-por favor, amor mío, no seas tan severo con inuyasha cuando lo veas, entiéndelo un poco- suplico por su único hijo, a pesar de los año siempre abogaba por él.

-¿Qué entienda que?, ¿su estupidez?, por favor mujer, lo tienes muy consentido.

Inutaishi salió del despacho dejando a su esposa preocupada, en ese momento las ganas de matar importaban más que dejar a su esposa en tal situación, lo que más rabia le daba es que hubiese sido informado por onigumo y no por sus hijos.

-malditos imbéciles- dijo al momento de tirar la puerta con fuerza.

0oooo-oooo0

Shippo descansaba cómodamente en una de las sillas del lujoso piso de presidencia, se había cansado de esperar y se quedó dormido en medio de la soledad del lugar, kagome había imitado a shippo, se sentía cansada y ver al joven kitsune disfrutando placenteramente en los brazos de Morfeo, le dio envidia y decidió unirse también.

Mientras rin no se sentía con ánimos, ni siquiera para dormir, en realidad no sabía cómo se sentía, solo quería saber si sesshomaru se encontraba bien, si no le había ocurrido nada malo. Quería abrazarlo, quería borrar esa fría mirada en él, quería saber que sabor tenían esos labios, esa lengua, quería tocar sus fuertes brazos, y rodearlo para sentir su abdomen, su espalda ancha, quería saber que se sentía tocar a un hombre como él.

-en que rayos piensas rin, te estas comportando como una sexosa- se puso de pie miro a shippo dormir al igual que su amiga.

La vio dormir parecía que no había dormido nunca, le dio mucha pena el saber que había tenido que soportar estar en ese lugar sin su familia, suspiro y decidió tomar un poco de aire, tanta ansiedad de saber que pasaba la estaba ahogando, así que camino hacia la azotea del edifico.

Shippo empezó a abrir sus ojos cuando sintió a rin caminar hacia la azotea, cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido, busco con la mirada a la otra chica, y vio que dormía. Escucho cuando el elevador sonó y vio entrar a un grupo de personas cansado, lleno de sangre, tanto en sus manos, como en su ropa.

-apestan a cadáver- dijo tapándose la nariz en kitsune.

Mientras se levantaba.

-calla tu bica enano, mejor dame algo de tomar, tengo mucha sed- inuyasha tomo asiento estaba herido y agotado.

-pues sírvetela tú, no soy tu sirviente pulgoso-

-a quien llamas pulgoso, enano del demonio- el pobre shippo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-por favor, inuyasha no seas grosero, yo traeré algo de tomar- dijo sango poniéndose de pie.

-no te preocupes sango, yo iré, pero solo porque tú y miroku también están cansados, no porque la bestia esa diga-

-gracias shippo- dijo miroku al tomar asiento, junto a su esposa.

-oigan y sesshomaru, venía con nosotros en el elevador, ¿Dónde está?-

-no te preocupes por ese bastardo, creo que fue en busca de la humana-

-inuyasha, tú sabes ¿Por qué sesshomaru, te ordeno sacar a esa chica?-

-no lo sé sango, lo que si se es que es extraño, que ese miserable la ayudara, ese bastardo no tiene compasión ni por su sombra-

-esa chica es muy linda, seguro y este interesando en ella- miroku recibió una malévola mirada de su esposa –sanguito lo digo como un cumplido nada mas-

Shippo llegó antes de que esta arremetiera contra el pobre de miroku.

-y, díganme como estuvo la pelea, quien gano, ¿acabaron con hakudoshi?- shippo esperaba atento a que terminaran de saciar su sed y contestaran sus preguntas.

-estuvimos a punto de hacerlo pero el miserable de naraku llego a complicar las cosas- dijo un enojado inuyasha.

Flashback.

El fuego consumía el lugar, ya habían acabado con la vida de las personas que había asistido esa noche, era un baño de sangre, sango esquivaba los hombres del clan kumo, los mismo que la habían subestimado al decir que acabarían con ella.

-linda, porque mejor no te quedaste en la cocina- todos los hombres reían ante tal comentario.

-porque mejor no le vas a cocinar a los muertos en el infierno- sango hizo un rápido movimiento con la espada, atravesando al hombre completamente, mientras con la otra mano saco un pequeño boomerang y lo lanzo cortándoles la garganta a los demás hombres, sango no era un mujer débil.

Miroku y jaken habían acabado con los débiles demonios.

Mientras inuyasha peleaba a muerte contra entei.

-para ser un hibrido eres muy fuerte, miserable – entei lo atacaba de frente y sin miedo.

-keh!. Para ser un demonio eres muy débil- dijo inuayasha burlándose.

Entei dio un fuerte ataque a inuyasha cortando parte de su fuerte traje e hiriendo su abdomen, cayó al suelo, empapado su traje de sangre.

-a quien llamaste débil hibrido, cuando acabe con tigo sabrás que no soy débil- levanto su espada en forma de cuerno, pero fue detenido por miroku.

-inuyasha, amigo ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto miroku

-estúpido humano, por lo visto quieres morir- dijo atacando, por supuesto miroku esquivaba sus ataques, pero no lograba darle un golpe certero.

Inuyasha logro ponerse de pie, era una herida seria pero no grabe para él, levanto su tesseiga, y lanzo el poder de su katana al momento en que su amigo se apartaba.

Entei cayó herido ante tal ataque.

-he, inuyasha, supongo que contabas, con que me apartaría, o ¿no?-

-por supuesto miroku, no mataría a mi mejor amigo- dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombre de su amigo.

-será mejor que acabes, con el de una buena vez,- aconsejo miroku.

-tienes razón- levanto su espada, y la energía de una lanza llego a él, toco su espada, tumbándolo al suelo gravemente herido.

-iii Inuyasha! – fue lo único que dijo miroku al ver a su amigo herido en la espalda.

-maldito hibrido, piensas acabar con mi amigo entei, así por así- dijo hakudoshi al momento que recibió un fuerte golpe de sesshomaru.

-se supone que peleas con migo- hakudoshi levanto su lanza para continuar con su pelea.

-permite acabar con tu hibrido hermano primero- sesshomaru dio una mirada rápida a inuyasha que aún estaba inconsciente

-el único que tiene derecho a querer acabar con su vida soy yo-

Sesshomaru desplego su látigo venenoso pero, hakudoshi, lo esquivo con su lanza quien al hacerlo no se dio cuenta cuando la espada de sesshomaru, estaba por cortarle el cuello, no lo vio venir y lo esquivo rápidamente, solo pudo ver como parte de su cabello era cortado.

-no me digas que ahora el amor por tu hermano apareció – sonrió burlándose, y de nuevo empezó la pelea entre esos dos, de un momento a otro sesshomaru se estaba cansando, de la absurda pelea.

-será mejor hacer esto sin tanto juego- levanto su bakusaiga y lanzo su fuerte ataque hiriéndolo.

Aprovecho el momento para darle la estocada final, lanzando de nuevo el poder de su espada, por fin, esa basura moriría, pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba otro cuerpo que intervino recibió el ataque hiriéndolo de muerte en seguida, hakudosho abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo caer moribundo sobre él.

-estúpido entei, porque lo hiciste- dijo al momento de tomar el cuerpo de su amigo.

-n..no permitiría murie..ras, ha..kudoshi- escupio sangre le era difícil hablar – acaba co..con su cla..an.- fue lo ultimo que dijo suspirando y murió.

El joven de lo kumo vio morir a su amigo, el mismo que lo había acompañado por siglos, su ira llego y lo único que se le ocurrió fue matar al herido inuyasha, tomo su lanza y se dirigió hasta donde este hacia inconsciente aun, lanzo de inmediato la energía de su lanza, pero miroku lo había apartado rápidamente, pero de nuevo se preparó para atacarlo quería matarlo sin duda alguna.

Esta vez sesshomaru intervino golpeando su lanza con su espada, la lanza de hakudoshi salió volando ante el golpe de sesshomaru. Utilizo su velocidad, y tomo lo tomo del cuello. Sango había terminado con el ejercito de los kumo, miroku y jaken exterminaron a los demonios, entei estaba muerto, solo faltaba el más joven de la familia. Apretó su cuello fuertemente para arrancar su cabeza, y hacerla pedazos.

-sesshomaru, no te basta con haber acabado con entei, que ahora vas con la vida de hakudoshi- tanto sesshomaru como los demás, volvieron a ver al dueño de esa voz que todos odiaban.

-naraku, - dijo con desprecio –vienes, a suplicar por la asquerosa vida de tu hermano- lo miro de manera despectiva al momento en que apretaba más fuerte el cuello de su presa.

Una sonrisa apareció, en el rostro de naraku y en seguida llego rápidamente, donde inuyasha, miroku no se dio cuenta cuando naraku tomo del cuello a su amigo retando a sesshomaru.

-qué te parece si negociamos, joven sesshomaru- inuyasha empezaba a recuperar la conciencia despertando despacio.

-por favor naraku, no seas estúpido, piensas, que yo, sesshomaru taisho, negociara con una basura repugnante como tú- apretó mucho más fuerte el cuello de hakudoshi.

-entonces, no te importa la vida de tu hermano- inuyasha empezó a toser tras ser apretado por naraku.

-maldito cobarde, estas mal de la cabeza, si piensas tomarme cómo ficha de cambio- inuyasha saco sus garras aun tenia fuerzas para defenderse con sus garras, hiriendo la mano de su enemigo, pero no contaba con el tentáculo que salía del cuerpo de naraku.

Lo tomo del cuello de nuevo y de las manos, dejándolo sin movimiento alguno.

-cobarde, siempre juegas sucio, maldita larva- inuyasha hacía por soltarse miroku y sango intentaron ayudarlo pero fue en vano ambos fueron a parar al suelo de un solo golpe.

-entonces joven taisho, que me dice, me dará a hakudoshi y yo le entrego a su hermano- estaba jugando con él. De manera cobarde.

-que te hace pensar que me importa la vida de esa bestia-

-entonces no te importa si lo atravieso con uno de mis tentáculo- dijo apuntando directo al corazón.

-maldito naraku, nadie juega con migo-

-no es un juego, es solo un negocio, véalo así, supongo que tu padre, el honorable inutaisho, no se ponga muy contento al ver a uno de sus hijos muertos.- hiso una pausa mientras sonreía, se burlaba de el – teniendo la oportunidad de salvarle la vida-

Sesshomaru lo vio con ojos rojos como las brasas, nadie jugaba con él, nadie se burlaba de él y salía vivo. Soltó a hakudoshi y con la velocidad que poseía, corto con sus garras, los tentáculos que tenía inmóvil a inuyasha, tomo su bakusaiga, y corto en dos a naraku, pero para su desgracia ese miserable se había valido de una marioneta, dirijo su mirada hacia donde había tirado a hakudoshi y como era de esperarse ya no estaba. Gruño al darse cuenta que ese miserable le había tendido una trampa, había jugado con él, acaso se atrevió a eso.

-me las pagaras, naraku maldito repugnante- dijo el demonio gruñendo de furia, mientras destruía con su manos la marioneta de naraku.

Todo el lugar estaba siendo consumido por las llamas.

-salgamos de aquí- ordeno, miroku tomo a inuyasha y todos salieron del lugar consumido por el fuego.

Fin del flashback

-miserable naraku, como siempre jugando sucio- dijo el kitsune quien se dio cuenta como inuyasha veía a kagome.

-no te preocupes tu novia solo duerme tranquilamente-

-que no es mi novia enano miserable-

-por favor compórtense jóvenes, que mi amada y la señorita duermen- ambos obedecieron a miroku, quien acariciaba la cabeza de su esposa, la cual reposaba sobre su hombro.

Inuyasha siguió mirando a la chica que dormida plácidamente, como si nunca hubiese pegado un ojo.

0ooo-ooo0

Rin quien estaba sobre la baranda de la azotea del edificio, se deleitaba con el paisaje que las alturas de este le brindaban, las luces de la ciudad, se veían hermosas, en sus diferente colores. La madrugada en Tokio era hermosa. Miro al cielo pensando en que sucedería con ella, maldijo en sus adentros a kagura, por no haberle dicho quién era ella en verdad, por no haberle advertido sobre quienes manejaban el negocio, suspiro, y al mismo tiempo reflexiono que también ella era culpable por no investigar antes, estaba desesperada por un trabajo que no tomo importancia a eso.

Dio la vuelta para regresar donde su amiga, tal vez ya había despertado, al girar sus talones, para su sorpresa se topó con la mirada que precisamente no quería ver, lo miro ahí de pie observándola fijamente, con su costoso traje manchado de sangre, pero que a pesar de eso se veía sexy, apuesto, que tenía ese hombre que le hacía perder la cabeza, sobre todo con esas marcas en su rostro y con esos ojos ámbar que la veían fijamente.

Se quedaron así viéndose, el uno al otro con tanto que decir y preguntar. Sesshomaru, desde que llego al edificio sintió el inigualable olor de rin en la azotea, se preguntó que hacia ahí, tenía preguntas que hacerle, estaba molesto con ella, por estar desempeñando un trabajo que la exponía a las miradas lujuriosas de esos hombres, pero su enojo era más por estar en territorio de su mayor enemigo, la miro de nuevo de pies a cabeza, se veía hermosa, con ese vestido que marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo y el cual dejaba ver su pierna larga y torneada, su cabello suelto que desprendía un aroma a flores, lo volvía loco, quería abrazarla, oler su cuerpo, su cuello, y clavarle sus colmillos para marcarla como todo demonio hace con su mujer. Estuvo tentado a hacerlo pero freno sus impulsos por el simple hecho que ella era una humana y el un demonio.

-sesshomaru- rin rompió el silencio que se había formado al verse y admirarse en silencio.

Solo se ganó la mirada inexpresiva de este.

-me alegro que no te haya sucedido nada- continuo la chica a pesar que no obtenía respuesta

-estaba preocupada en que te pudiera pasar algo malo-

Una brisa se hiso presente provocando un susurro, en el silencio de la azotea moviendo así los cabellos de ambos.

-que hacías en ese lugar- una voz grave salio de los labios de ese rostro inexpresivo.

-que hacías trabajando para los kumo-

Rin se tensó ante la manera tan brusca de decir lo último.

-yo… bueno, yo no sabía qué tipo de personas eran ellos- sesshomaru la veía tratando de encontrar algún rastro de mentira en ella.

-yo, solo quería un trabajo, lo necesitaba y kagura, recomendó en ese lugar-.

-¿kagura?, ¿de dónde la conoces?, sabes que también ¿es parte de esa familia?- pregunto como si ella fuera una criminal.

\- la conozco de la universidad,- iso una pausa su presencia tan cerca estaba ahogándola – sobre de que es parte de esa familia, lo supe hasta hoy-

Aunque buscaba un gesto de mentira en ella no lo encontraba.

-¿Por qué no buscaste otro trabajo?- la tomo de la barbilla –o es que se te da el don de ser una ¿cualquiera?-

Había escuchado bien, así es como el la veía, sus ojos se cristalizaron, y unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar en su rostro.

-yo- limpio las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos –yo no soy una cualquiera, simplemente necesitaba pagar mi carrera- una risa sarcástica se formo es su rostro mojado por las lágrimas -pero que va a saber el señorito que lo tiene todo- un corto silencio se iso presente por un momento.

-yo no sabía que esa familia eran tus enemigos, y mucho menos que eran yakuzas, lo que si sabia y tenía claro es que necesitaba un empleo y no le vi nada de malo-

-tu, no sabes lo que te podía haber pasado estando en ese lugar- la veía directamente al rostro que una seguía mojado por las lágrimas que había derramado a causa de su comentario, sabía que decía la verdad. Camino hacia ella pero rin retrocedió alejándose de él.

-acaso, me temes rin- dijo con vos grave acercándose cada vez más a la chica.

-no, no te temo- respuesta que fue de su agrado, no quería que ella le mostrara miedo, cuando sabía que nunca intentaría lastimarla, o que alguien le hiciera daño.

-entonces porque retrocedes- sesshomaru parecía un león asechando a su presa.

-no, no lo sé- retrocedió unos pasos más y su cuerpo topo con la fría baranda dejándola expuesta a la bestia.

Sesshomaru sonrió, de manera que rin se le iso demasiado sexy, pero a la vez temible, puso sus manos a cada lado de ella, dejándola presa, entre el dichoso barandal y su fuerte cuerpo.

-cuantos hombres te dijeron que eras bonita- rin lo escucho gruñir.

-no sé, la mayoría de clientes, lo decía a cada momento- puso escuchar como el hierro del barandal crujía entre las manos de sesshomaru, parecía quebrarlo.

-sesshomaru, yo no quise causarte problemas-

Rin lo miro y vio de nuevo esa mirada cálida que tenía cuando reposaba herido en su pequeño departamento.

Sesshomaru puso su mirada en los labios que invitaban a poseerlos, se odiaría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya no lo soportaba más, así en el frio silencio de la madrugada, con la luna que brillaba con fuerte luz dejando ver el rostro de ambos, uno frio y el otro dulce y temeroso a la vez, la beso, unió sus labios, con los de ella, era dulce como lo imaginaba, se sorprendió al sentir la respuesta de rin invitándolo a profundizar más a probar cada rincón de su dulce boca. Se besaron con el viento soplando cálidamente, haciendo ondear sus cabellos, el cabello plata de sesshomaru, parecía una larga y fina cortina que los cubría a ambos, sintió como una menuda mano acariciaba su rostro, lo que ese suave tacto provoco en él, fue esa misma sensación cálida entre su columna la cual le contestaba con una cosquilleo en su estómago. De pronto sus sentidos demoniacos reaccionaron de nuevo y pensó que rayos estaba haciendo, acaso eso era lo que exactamente no quería sentir, y mucho menos por una humana, se separó bruscamente de rin, quien lo vio confundida.

Que le pasaba pensó rin, acaso tan mala era besando, no es que contara con mucha experiencia, pero sabía que tampoco será un asco en eso.

-sesshomaru ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hice algo malo?- se atrevió a preguntar.

No recibió respuesta alguna, sesshomaru estaba confundido, con esas asquerosas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo y mente en ese momento, él no podía caer tan bajo como su padre y el imbécil de su hermano. Pero lo que ella le hacía sentir, era único, nunca antes lo había experimentado, necesitaba alejarla de él, y que mejor forma de portarse como lo que era, un demonio. El frio demonio que todos conocían.

-sesshomaru, ¿estas bien?, am, el beso – suspiro profundo -yo, bueno fue lindo-

-no te ilusiones, solo quería saber lo buena que eres en tu profesión complaciendo a los hombres-

La fría e indiferente mirada había vuelto en él, que pasaba, el beso que le había dado decía lo contrario en él.

No entendía, se sentía desilusionada, por tales palabras que habían salido de el de esa manera tan déspota, de nuevo Las lágrimas, salieron de sus ojos, la había besado con el concepto de ser una cualquiera, idiota pensó, no tenía la menor idea que ese había sido su primer beso.

-si así quieres pensarlo, está bien, no me importa, al final sigues siendo un desconocido para mí- se dio la vuelta de nuevo a ver hacia la iluminada ciudad –gracias por salvarme, creo que estamos a mano, así que , será mejor no volver a dirigirnos la palabra nunca más.

Sesshomaru, sintió ganas de abrazarla, pero decidió irse, alejarse era lo que necesitaba, un ser como el no caería con una simple humana.

Rin miro hacia atrás y el ya no estaba, le dolió que la tratara de esa manera, ella no era cualquier mujer, se arrepintió de haber desperdiciado su primer beso con una ser tan déspota como él.

-eres una estúpida rin- se dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y regresaba en busca de kagome.

0oooo-ooo0

Inuyasha había aprovechado el momento para ir a ver a kagome que aun dormía, se sentía a gusto haberla sacado de ese lugar, contaba con que su hermano, no diría nada a su padre, y también se preguntaba cuál era el interés, por esa joven a la que le ordeno sacar de ahí, estaba tan metido en su pensamiento cercad el rostro de kagome que no sintió cuando ella se despertó, de la nada una fuerte cachetada se hiso prencente en el rostro del joven.

-¡!qué te pasa idiota! porque me pegas- tocaba su mejía con el ceño fruncido.

-¡me asustaste! ¿Qué hacías tan cerca de mí? Pervertido- se levantó de golpe vociferando insultos para él.

-no alucines, no eres tan bonita, como para perder mi tiempo admirándote- camino alejándose de ella y pudo sentir como algo pesado iba directo hacia su cabeza. Logro esquivarlo, pero un pobre kitsune no corrió con la misma suerte.

-¡ouch!, que les pasa, yo no tengo la culpa de sus problemas amorosos- dijo sobándose su cabeza.

-lo siento shippo, el golpe no era para ti, discúlpame- kagome hiso una pequeña reverencia mientras se disculpaba.

-no te preocupes, todos sabemos lo grosero que es inuyasha, en ocasiones,- una chica muy amable apareció sonriéndole – por cierto me llamo sango y él es mi esposo miroku-

-un gusto mi nombre es….-

-kagome- interrumpió el joven e ojos azules, - disculpa a mi amigo ha sido golpeado muchas veces en la cabeza, que no sé cuándo es normal y cuando no-

Se escuchó una escandalosa carcajada, la cual era de shippo, y kagome lo imito dulcemente.

-inuyasha jamás ha sido normal- shippo le encantaba burlarse del joven taisho.

-si no quieres ganarte otro golpe en la cabeza, calla tu bocota, zorro apestoso-

-no soy ningún apestoso, perro pulgoso- ya era costumbre verlos pelear no entendían cuando llegaría el día en que inuyasha madurara un poco.

-inuyasha- todos miraron al dueño de esa ronca voz,

-déjate de inmadureces y llámale a mi padre e infórmale de todo- camino con parsimonia hacia el elevador.

-y porque tengo que ser yo, avísale tu bastardo, a ti te dejaron a cargo de esto- siguió los pasos de su mayor.

-te he dado una orden, inuyasha, no estoy de humor para dar explicaciones-

El elevador se abrió dejando ver, al comandante perro, el jefe.

Los tres pares de ojos ámbar, chocaron entre sí, inutaisho veía a sus dos hijos, mientras que los demás estaban en absoluto silencio. Rin quien en ese momento llegaba, se sorprendió de ver a tres hombres albinos, debatir con la mirada, se preguntó quién era.

Inutaisho, estaba furioso al ver a dos jóvenes, que lo veían temerosa, gruño al descubrir, que el maldito de onigumo tenía razón en lo que le había dicho. Sin pensarlo, y sin que nadie lo esperara, golpeo a sesshomaru en la cara haciendo tambalear, y de la misma manera inuyasha, recibió, un golpe haciéndolo caer al suelo. Sesshomaru lo miro con sus ojos rojos, estaba ya de mal humor, y que su padre lo golpeara sin aviso alguno, lo enfureció más; mientras inuaysha miraba a su padre con reproche.

-no entiendo en que momento mis dos hijos, se convirtieron en unos estúpidos- les grito y los demás se estremecieron ante la voz del comandante.

-estuve esperando como un imbécil, los detalles, y el par de ineptos de hijos que tengo, haciendo de príncipe azul rescatando a su damisela.-

Shippo quiso reír por el comentario de inutaisho, pero se contuvo no era momento de bromas, aparte que ya contaba con la mirada de inuyasha quien se imaginaba que tal comentario le causaría gracia l joven kitsune.

-quiero que me expliquen que hacen dos mujeres que trabajaban para los kumo, en mi empresa- exigió respuesta a sus hijos con la mirada.

-pues, veras… padre, ellas no son exactamente de las filas del clan kumo…. –inuyasha trataba de explicarle a su padre, quien lo encaraba muy cerca de su rostro.

-dime inuyasha, te atreviste a desobedecer la orden que te di-dijo esto con el rostro muy cerca de su hijo, siempre había logrado intimidar al menor.

-bueno.. no exactamente- le costaba hablar teniendo la fija mirada de su padre.

-fui yo quien ordeno a inuyasha sacarlas- inutaisho dirigió, su mirada hacia su hijo mayor. Acaso todos escucharon bien, sesshomaru estaba ayudando a su hermano -así que deja el drama, con la bestia esa-

-porque será que no te creo sesshomaru, - esta vez inutaisho camino hacia su hijo mayor, tratando de encontrar una pizca de mentira en él, pero con lo inexpresivo que era le sería difícil.

-no intentes, hacer tu estúpido juego de miradas con migo, eso no funciona con migo, padre-

-lo sé, sesshomaru, pero se me hace muy extrañó tu decisión de ayudar a dos humanas, y cuando una de ellas tiene demasiado parecido a kikyo-.

-no pienso darte explicaciones, solo limítate a saber que esas humanas, estaban contra su voluntad trabajando para los kumo-

-todo eso es cierto, inuyasha- miro a su hermano, quien lo veía entrecerrando los ojos, para que no fuera a echar a perder la mentira que había dicho.

-sí, padre solo seguí las ordenes de sesshomaru y ellas estaban ahí en contra de su voluntad- inuyasha puedo ver como su padre reía divertido.

-vaya nunca los había visto ayudarse mutuamente, ya parecen verdaderos hermanos, y me alegro por eso- seguía con su risa cosa que molesto a sus hijos.

-sendeces- dijo sesshomaru, como odia las bromas de su padre.

Camino hacia los demás que lo veía atento vociferando regaños para sus hijos.

-supongo que ustedes ayudaron a este par de idiotas con sus estupideces- manifestó ya calmado comándate.

-señor inutaisho, usted sabe, que aparte de ser nuestros superiores, son nuestros amigos, por lo tanto usted bien lo ha dicho ellos contaron con nuestra ayuda- dijo educadamente miroku.

-está bien, no se preocupen muchachos, sé que siempre siguen las ordenes, y eso me gusta, la lealtad de muestran- vio al kitsune el cual se asustó un poco –estas creciendo shippo, y madurando a la vez, el que no me hayas informado nada de lo que pasaba, me hace ver lo leal que eres con tus amigos y con las ordenes de mis hijos, pero no quita, que no me informe las cosas grabes que estén pasando-

-lo siento, señor inutaisho, no volverá a suceder- el gran perro, toco la cabeza del joven kitsune, en realidad apreciaba a ese chico como a todos los de su equipo.

-lo importante que todos están bien, - pero faltaba una cosa, saber quiénes eran esas dos asustadas jóvenes.

-no veo porque esas caras asustadas, confió en mis hijos y si ellos dicen que no son parte activa del clan kumo les creo-, las dos chicas lo veían alto, fuerte un poco mayor, con la piel un poco bronceada muy parecía a la inuyasha pero con las misma facciones que las de sesshomaru, también poseía marcas pero carecía de la luna que portaba sesshomaru su cabello plateado al igual que la de ellos recogido en una coleta lo hacía ver más simpático.

-kohaku, llévatelas, se quedaran en uno de los departamentos del edificio kioshi-

Sesshomaru e inuyasha levantaron la mirada al escuchar el nombre del edifico en el que se quedarían. El mismo en el que ellos Vivian.

Kohaku se dirigió a cumplir la orden, y se dispuso a llevar a la jóvenes quienes ya caminaban junto a él. Kohaku era el hermano menor de sango, el cual había sido ayudado por inutaisho al igual que ella y miroku, convirtiéndolo en su asistente directo, al igual que miroku y sango su fuerza y calidad de vida había sido aumentado gracias al famoso brebaje del ansiando mioga y ginengi, kohaku miro a rin que desde que entro le había llamado la atención, esta le sonrió y el, le devolvió el gesto, acción que no paso desapercibida por sesshomaru, quien le dedico una mirada a rin, y ella al pasar cerca de él lo miro despectivamente, la vio irse en el elevador dejándolo con un sabor amargo, nadie se atrevía a verlo así y ella no sería la excepción.

-ahora, quiero que me cuente con detalles de lo que paso, esta noche y lo que saben de esas chicas- dijo inutaisho al entrar a la sala de junta de la empresa.

0oooo-ooooo0

Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse poco a poco, con la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación, se movió entre la sabanas, y en seguida reconoció, que esa no era precisamente su cama, abrió los ojos de golpe, y la habitación en la que estaba grande y fina no era la suya, se sentó y recordó todo lo sucedido, miro a su alrededor, y pensó que todo su pequeño departamento era del tamaño de esa habitación. Se levantó y vio la hora, eran las tres de la tarde, tanto había dormido, no solía ser muy ociosa.

Salió de la habitación y busco a su amiga kagome, y la observo de pie contemplando el paisaje que dejaba ver la gran ventana del lugar.

-kagome, buenos días- dijo al ponerse junto a ella e imitarla al concentrarse en el cálido paisaje.

-rin, buenos días- las dos parecían idiotizadas con esa ventana.

Kagome temía ante la idea de que su vida fuera la misma que la que tuvo con los kumo, acaso viviría lo mismo, al fin cuando pensaba que sería libre, caía en la garras de otro clan, y uno muy poderoso por cierto, la vida parecía injusta pensaba.

Rin, no temía a nada, su vida en el orfanato no había sido muy grata que digamos, al salir de ahí, había tenido que trabajar duro para mantenerse y salir adelante, por eso empezó a estudiar en la universidad. Estudiar para obtener las mejores notas y no perder su beca a la vez que trabajaba para poder tener donde vivir, era extenuante, por esa razón el que sesshomaru la tratara como a una cualquiera le dolió mucho, él no sabía nada de su vida, no podía juzgarla.

-rin – dijo kagome sacándola de sus pensamientos, -tienes miedo, no te miro asustada-

-no, nunca he temido a nada, kagome-

-ni siquiera a morir, ¿a no volver a ver nada de lo que te rodea?, a las personas que quieres, o ¿dejar sufriendo a los que te quiere?-

-nunca he tenido miedo a morir – kagome despego su mirada, del adictivo paisaje, para ver a rin, era la primera vez que escuchaba a una mujer decir tales palabras-

-nunca he sentido el dolor de perder a alguien, y de la misma forma no tengo a nadie que llore por mí, no cuento con el aprecio de nadie como para que llore después que yo me vaya de este mundo, nunca le he importado a nadie, por esa razón soy así, alejada, desconfiada, siempre he pensado que las personas suelen hacerte mucho daño- kagome analizaba cada palabra de rin pensando, que ella, no estaba tan alejada de lo decía, se parecían las dos eran solitarias, y desconfiadas, con la diferencia que rin era valiente, y ella temerosa.

Miro a rin sumergida en sus pensamientos con la mirada clavada en el paisaje. Observo como una lagrima salía de sus ojos, que cosas tristes habrá pasado rin para que pensara así, la tomo de la mano haciendo que rin la mirada.

-no digas que no le importas a nadie- kagome abrazo a su pequeña amiga, rin se sorprendió ante tal gesto, pero se sintió bien – ahora me importas a mí, y te quiero mucho, como a una hermana – era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas palabras, abrazo a kagome y permanecieron así por un momento.

-kagome, no tengas miedo, no te dejare sola, cuenta con migo hermana, te quiero – las dos sonrieron mientras se tomaban de la mano.

-rin sabes, siento que desde ahora nuestras vidas cambiaran y no me importa que planeen los taisho, mientras estemos juntas- rin limpio una lagrima del rostro de kagome.

-porque no mejor empezamos por contarnos, la historia de cada una, digo, para relajarnos-

-sii,, me parece, veamos qué hay de comer y nos sentamos a charlar- ambas se animaron mientras caminaban a la lujosa cocina.

0ooo-oooo0

Inutaisho, estaba en su despacho pensando en esas jóvenes, no sabía, con certeza, que haría con ellas ahora, ordeno investigarlas, y no porque desconfiaba de sus hijos, si no, porque desde el momento que vio una marca familiar en ambas, su interés despertó, pensó que tal vez, podrían ser ellas, precisamente por eso había calmado su furia, para no asustarlas, pero aún no estaba seguro y lo estaría hasta que tuviera los datos de la investigación que ordeno a kaede y kohaku.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-espero que sean ellas, mis queridos amigos, -

Dijo esas palabras mientras veía una vieja fotografía.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola, hola aquí cumpliendo mi meta de que cada viernes actualizare les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

Espero les guste, y ya vimos la reacción de inutaisho

Que les pareció la manera indirecta de que sesshomaru ayudara a inuyasha. O como vieron a inutaisho lo que menos quiero distorsionar el carácter de cada uno así que acepto consejos y todo.

Por otro lado espero les gusto el beso que se dan esos dos en la azotea aunque no me vayan a matar por lo desgraciado que fue sesshomaru con la pobre rin solo esperemos que no se arrepienta de juzgarla de esa manera.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Jezabel , rozeta, maryamaya1976** gracias chicas por sus reviews. y porque les a parecido el fic.

Disfruten el capitulo y nos vemos el otro viernes con un nuevo capitulo donde se revelara que sucederá con esa dos almas solitarias, que será de sesshomaru y rin que planea inutaisho.

Recuerden que leer es bueno para la salud, así que sigan leyendo a por cierto si hay amantes de yo antes de ti de yoyo mojes,, denme esos 5 xD ok no,,,, si lo hay espero disfruten de la película como del libro esta genial. Bueno ya mucho bla bla adiós y nos vemos dentro de 8 dias. Besos y abrazos…


	6. 5 vinvulo y verdades

**UN DEMONIO ENAMORADO**

 **CAPITULO 5: VINCULO Y VERDADES.**

Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con el clan kumo, y para kagome y rin la semana había sido de mucha incertidumbre, contaban con la visita de kohaku, quien por órdenes de inutaisho les había proporcionado lo esencial en víveres, sango había sido la encargada de llevarles las ropa, la cual había congeniado muy bien con las dos chicas, kohaku, miroku, y sango habían simpatizado bastante con ellas, en especial kohaku hacia rin, que desde que la conoció había despertado interés hacia ella al punto de que todos los días las estuvo acompañando a desayunar y unas veces a cenar.

-he, kohaku, tu sabes ¿hasta cuándo saldremos de aquí?- pregunto rin mientras comía su típica avena.

-no lo sé, acaso ¿ya quieres irte de aquí?- kohaku la veía de manera atenta, como si le pinchara el corazón ante el deseo de rin, de querer irse.

Kagome quien toda la semana se dio cuenta de las miradas de kohaku hacia su amiga, le daba mucha gracia, el que rin fuera tan despistada y no se diera cuenta el interés que tenía el chico por ella.

-digo, tengo que ver mi casa, debe ser todo un chiquero, además tengo que buscar un empleo para pagar la universidad, pero uno que no me meta en estos líos- dijo rin con obviedad al momento de llevarse un bocado de avena a su boca, derramando un poco sobre su camisa.

Kohaku tomo una servilleta y se dispuso a limpiarla, ante la atenta mirada de kagome la cual sonreía ante la escena que presenciaban sus ojos, hacían bonita pareja pensó.

-tienes que ser más cuidadosa al comer- kohaku limpiaba la mancha de la camisa mientras rin lo veía un poco sonrojada, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas. Ella siempre había sido auto suficiente nunca había necesitado de nadie.

-ah…, bueno gracias, pero puedo seguir sola - quito la servilleta de sus manos un poco molesta ante el atrevimiento de acercársele y tratarla como a un chiquilla, y se dispuso a limpiarse ella sola ante la mirada apenada de kohaku.

-disculpa, no quería incomodarte,- kagome observo lo apenado que se sentía el joven de ojos verdes, - bueno, será mejor que me vaya – se puso de pie mientras acomodaba su traje.

-aun, no terminas – dijo kagome ante la reacción del chico.

disculpa a rin, tu sabes que ella no es así – kagome veía como su amiga no hacía nada por disculparse con kohaku el solo se había portado amable no era como para que se portara tan grosera.

-no te preocupes,- fijo su mirada en rin que aún estaba seria y con la mirada en otro lado, - además, tengo trabajo que hacer – camino hacia la puerta del departamento seguido de kagome, al llegar a la puerta la abrió dispuesto a salir un tanto apenado o molesto por la reacción de rin – ah, por cierto, en la noche pasare por ustedes, preparen una maleta – volvió para ver de frente a la chica.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Dónde nos llevaras? – kagome lo miro confundida.

-no lo sé, son ordenes de inutaisho – rin que aún continuaba seria, tenía la interrogante al igual que kagome.

Para que solicitaban su presencia y con maleta y todo, ¿acaso? Pensaban desmembrarlas y meterlas y meter las partes de su cuerpo en la maleta, pensó rin.

-bien, paso por ustedes y ¿rin?- dirigió su mirada a rin que una estaba pensativa - discúlpame de nuevo, por incomodarte – hiso una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

-gracias por todo kohaku, - contesto kagome al verlo salir, y de inmediato miro a rin con reproche en sus ojos, -¿Por qué fuiste grosera con kohaku?-.

-porque no lo conozco, y aparte me puse nerviosa – rin levanto su mirada, y vio en la mesa el celular de kohaku, que lo había olvidado.

-rin por santo cielo, ni yo lo conozco y aun así me inspira confianza, - kagome observo lo que rin tenía en sus manos, -¿Qué es eso? Pregunto curiosa.

-parece que olvido su celular, deberías llevárselo – extendió su mano entregándole el objeto.

-¿y porque yo?, ve tu a dejárselo, y de paso le pides disculpas por tu comportamiento agrio – kagome la tomo de la mano y casi la saca a rastras del departamento para que fuera en busca de kohaku.

-está bien, no veo cual sea el interés, de que me disculpe – murmuro rin al salir del lugar caso obligada.

-porque es obvio que le gustas tonta – dijo para sí misma kagome. Quien de inmediato se dispuso a lavar los plató y ordenar un poco.

Al salir vio a kohaku, esperando el elevador, corrió un poco para llegar a él, mientras kohaku la observo, nunca pensó que lo buscara, ya se hacía a la idea de que esta no le dirigiría la palabra. Intuía que kagome tuvo algo que ver en la decisión de ir a buscarlo.

Rin se acercó a él y le extendió el brazo con el objeto en sus manos,

-toma, olvidaste tu celular, y pues, supongo que es necesario en tu trabajo – entonces solo por eso corrió a buscarlo, por el dichoso teléfono, pensó con decepción el chico.

-gracias- tomo el teléfono, y rin le sonrió un poco la verdad no sabía cómo pedirle disculpas no estaba acostumbrada a ello – rin, lamento acercarme tanto a ti, no sabía que te incomodaría tanto, y pues….- no pudo terminar ya que rin lo interrumpió para hablar.

-kohaku, de echo también por eso vine – agacho su mirada un poco – discúlpame, yo… bueno… pues tu y yo , aun no nos conocemos bien y, creo que por eso me puse nerviosa y bueno pues… discúlpame por mi actitud agria - rin hiso una pequeña reverencia.

Kohaku la tomo de la barbilla, para que lo viera directo a los ojos, el chico de ojos verdes sabía lo que empezaba a sentir por rin, y verla así pidiéndole disculpas, le hiso temblar su corazón sintió una vaga esperanza de que tal vez algún día no muy lejano sus sentimiento fueran correspondidos por la chica.

-qué tal si somos amigos – propuso el joven - ¿te parece? – extendió su mano hacia rin, quien lo miro, pensando que tal vez no era una mala idea, nunca en su vida había tenido amigos hombres, por eso era muy apartada y desconfiada, algo muy extraño ya que eso no lo había sentido con sesshomaru. En seguida correspondió y le dio la mano dándose un suave apretón.

Ambos sonrieron, para kohaku, rin llamaba demasiado su atención empezaba a tener una obsesión a sus ojos y le gustaba lo aceptaba le gustaba esa chica que parecía que siempre estaba a la defensiva. Así permanecieron por un momento viéndose. Hasta que el timbre del elevador los saco de su trance, al abrirse las puertas de este, los dos se toparon con una mirada fría e inexpresiva, la típica mirada de un albino, el cual veía el agarre de sus manos.

Sesshomaru se preguntaba que hacia el estúpido asistente de su padre agarrado de la mano de rin, ese chico nunca había sido de su agrado, por el siempre hecho de que años atrás fue manipulado por naraku. Y ahora era la mano derecha en los asuntos de su padre, la sangre del albino empezaba a calentarse al verlos así, como ella permitía que el posara sus manos en ella.

Rin lo miro no con miedo alguno, sino que, de manera interrogante, pues ella, no lo conocía así, ¿dónde estaban sus marcas?, ¿su luna creciente?, que le había pasado.

-kohaku,- pronuncio con su típico tono arrogante, - ¿acaso es una orden de mi padre, el coquetear con las humanas? – kohkau quien lo miraba molesto en realidad ninguno de los dos se soportaba se había cansado de ganar su confianza en el transcurso de los años y así prefirió tirar la toalla con ese miserable demonio e ignorarlo.

-siempre cumplo todas las ordenes de inutaisho – rin quien al fin reacciono ante la falta de marcas de sesshomaru, soltó la mano de kohaku, pero aun así no le quitaba la vista al albino, - pero para tu información esta no es una de ellas,- concluyo – rin y yo solo somos amigos, ¿o no rin?-.

Rin no sabía si contestar, apenas acaban de nombrarse así, no es que lo fueran de años, pero en fin eso no era mentira kohaku al final había demostrado ser una buena persona además que le importaba, y de la misma forma no le importaba su opinión, sesshomaru le había dejado muy claro lo que pensaba de ella.

-sí, kohaku y yo somos amigos, aunque usted tenga ideas erradas de mí, espero y no ponga en mal a kohaku ante su padre, porque en ningún momento está coqueteando con migo- sesshomaru solo pudo obsequiarle una gélida mirada, acaso lo estaba protegiendo, protegiendo a ese estúpido de kohaku le dieron deseos de tomarla de los hombros y hacerla entender que él era dueño de sus labios, y el único que podía tocarla y no el, pero malditamente no podía, decido irse de ahí ante de caer en la tentación de hacerlo.

-no me interesan sus sentimentalismo humano – apretó el botón para que el elevador volviera a su marcha, pero antes que las puertas se cerraran del todo, rin pudo ver como los ojos de sesshomaru, se entrecerraban viéndola de manera acusadora. Dejándola aún más confundida.

-bien, me iré por las escaleras,- dijo kohaku al ver que sesshomaru cerró la puerta de elevador – no te retrases, pasare por ustedes a las 8 – dijo esto mientras se perdía en el camino de las escaleras.

Rin mas que preocupada estaba confundida, primero porque vio la falta de marcas en sesshomaru, y segundo, no entendió del porqué, su última mirada, como si estuviera acusándola de algo, pero ¿de qué?, en realidad no entendía a ese monumento de hielo. Regreso al departamento y al entrar no encontró a kagome miro hacia la mesa, y todo estaba reluciente.

-uumm…, pobre kagome, ella hiso todo, bueno luego se lo recompenso – a lo lejos escucho como su amiga le daba gritos llamándola, a lo que fue a ver en seguida.

Cuando llego a la habitación de la chica, no se molestó en tocar la puerta, y entro de inmediato, y vio a la chica luchando con el tirante de su sostén, rin rápidamente se dio la vuelta apenada.

-kagome! Santo cielo! Para que me gritas, si estas casi desnuda – rin siempre había sido un tanto reservada, incluso en el orfanato donde todas eran niñas.

-no exageres, rin, estoy en ropa interior, además somos mujeres, tenemos lo mismo es obvio, no seas tan monja – rin la miro con un puchero en la frente.

-no soy monja, solo que siempre he pensado que no podemos andar por ahí, como Dios nos trajo al mundo – kagome simplemente se echó a reír, ante el comentario de su casta amiga.

-hay rin, eres un caso, mejor ayúdame a abrochar esto, que por eso te grite- rin abrocho rápidamente el tirante del sostén de su amiga, mientras kagome, se giró para darle las gracias, rin vio una mancha en la pierna de la chica y de inmediato como si fuera un imán para sus ojos, clavo su mirada directamente en la marca que estaba dibujada en la pierna de kagome.

Kagome se dio cuenta y observo que su amiga miraba, con tanto afán, tal vez, no era un lunar común, y eso le llamaba su atención, pero al ver que la perturbada rin no reaccionaba decidió sacarla de su asombro.

-rin,- la llamo pero esta, no reacciono, -oye, rin, te estoy hablando, hello – dijo agacharse un poco para tener alcance a su vista, -rin, que te pasa, me asustas, mira sé que es una lunar raro, pero me haces sentir como una fenómeno viéndome de esa manera –

-lo siento kagome, - dijo rin con un poco asombrada aun, - es que tu lunar, no es el único y por eso me llamo la atención-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pensó en el comentario de rin, se supone que ese es un lunar familiar.

-porque, yo también tengo el mismo lunar y, en el mismo lado – ambas se quedaron viendo formando así una especie de silencio en la habitación.

Hasta que kagome reacción a lo dicho por rin.

-¿Qué dices?, a ver muéstramelo- dijo caminando hacia rin, intentando bajar el pantalón de la chica.

-¡espera!, ¿Qué haces?- rin detuvo a kagome en el acto, sujetando con fuerza su pantalón.

-rin, quiero ver, no seas tonta, de todas maneras ya se lo que tienes debajo de tu pantalón –

Tanto rin como kagome, forcejeaban, una para bajarle el pantalón, y la otra luchaba para tenerlo en su lugar, aci que kagome opto por hacerle cosquillas.

-kagome, si alguien entrara en este momento, pensaría que estamos haciendo una acto yuri – dijo rin conteniendo la risa, jamás había soportado las cosquillas.

-no me importa, yo quiero ver, y quiero ver- siguió haciendo cosquillas, hasta que logro bajar un poco el pantalón de rin hasta ver su lunar.

Kagome no podía creerlo, miro el mismo lunar, que el de ella, un lunar en forma de estrella de cinco picos, y una pequeña cruz en medio, con pequeñas rayitas que parecía verlo como destellos.

-es extraño, - exclamo kagome asombrada, aun sobre rin.

-lo mismo digo, pensé que era la única en tener un lunar así-

Kagome la miro seriamente.

-tenía entendido, que solo mi abuelo, y tia abuela poseían ese lunar, que es familiar-.

-¿en serio?, pero entonces, porque lo poseo yo también – ambas estaban realmente confundidas.

-no lo sé rin, tendríamos que averiguarlo- rin empezaba a no sentir sus piernas por el pesor de kagome.

-amiga querida, ¿podrías bajarte?, me dejaras invalida- la aludida, la miro con ojos acusadores mientras se quitaba.

-¡¿insinúas que estoy gorda?!- rin se echó a reír, - de que te ríes, lo estoy ¿verdad?-

-no seas traumada, solo bromeaba,- dijo esto mientras su rostro cambiaba de tono y se acomodaba su pantalón – lo importante ahora, es saber de qué se tratara esa dichosa reunión, y sobre el lunar-.

-si – suspiro kagome quien tomaba asiento en una esquina de la cama – no tengo que ponerme, ni que llevar en la maleta – comento un tanto desgana.

-ves la situación tensa, y tu estas ¿preocupada por ropa? – se cruso de brazos – no digas que no tienes que ponerte, porque nos an dado ropa como para un año – kagome rodo los ojos – mejor vístete pareces playboy modelando lencería para calendario – dijo riéndose mientras salía de la habitación.

-quien me lo dice, la monja ermitaña – le grito, pero no soporto la risa, habían aprendido a tratarse como hermanas, como las que nunca tuvieron, sin imaginarse el vínculo que las unía.

0ooooo-oooooo0

En un elegante despacho, con un diseño interno mesclado entre lo antiguo, y lo actual, los finos, detalles, los colores de la pared, eran más modernos, mientras que la mayoría de muebles, eran antiguos, clásicos, digno de la realeza, de la era sengoku, digno de inutaisho el cual se encontraba sentado en su silla, atrás de si fino escritorio color caoba, estaba pensando en la información que le había brindado su fiel amiga kaede, al darle detalles, de la investigación que hiso junto con kohaku.

Flashback

Una mujer ya entrada en edad, cabello canoso y largo, entraba a la oficina del comandante junto con kohaku.

-kaede, bienvenida a tu humilde oficina – se puso de pie el demonio mayor, para recibir a la mayor – que tal vieja amiga, me traes información –

-que molesto eres inutaisho, si estoy aquí es por eso, y por cierto no le veo nada de humilde a tu oficina la cual no es mía – kohaku e inutaisho rieron por el comentario de la anciana.

-mejor tomemos asiento, y platíquenme lo que saben, - los tres se sentaron, mientras kohaku, le entregaba una carpeta, con la información, de ambas chicas, y kaede, una carpeta de los hermanos higurashi y su familia.

-cómo puedes ver en la carpeta que te di, de los hermanos higurashi, toda la familia, de ellos fueron..- hiso una corta pausa, pues tanto para ella como para inutaisho, eran sus buenos amigos, lo cuales le habían ayudado en varias ocasiones – ellos, fueron asesinados, y de la peor manera – kohaku, pudo ver como el comandante fruncía su seño.

-¿Cómo fue que lo hicieron?, ¿Por qué?, y ¿Quiénes fueron? – exigió mediante una fuerte vos del demonio albino.

-sobre quienes fueron, tú y todos, lo conocemos – inutaisho miro directamente al rostro de la anciana, donde su ojo derecho, estaba cubierto, por un parche negro. –Fue naraku por órdenes de onigumo para recuperar la perla que ellos negaban en entregarle-

-¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que ellos la tenía? – pregunto molesto

-al parecer, investigaron, pero les tomo años, para dar con la perla, hasta que la encontraron, fue entonces que empezaron a acosarlos para que se las entregaran- dijo kaede moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué rayos esos idiotas no nos dijeron nada? , nosotros lo hubiéramos protegidos kaede –

-creo que los habían amenazado con la vida de sus hijos y nietos-

-imbéciles, al final siempre esos malnacidos lo hicieron, maldito onigumo – aventó molesto la carpeta que tenía en sus manos – que paso con sus nietos-

-cómo te acabo de decir los hijos de ellos también murieron en el acto, incluyendo uno de sus nietos, pero, a una de las niñas, ordenaron no matarla la cual mantuvieron trabajando como servidumbre hasta mandarla a sus negocios de placeres- inutaisho reviso la carpeta que le había entregado kohaku.

-supongo, que esa niña, es la chica que se parece a kikyo- pregunto el albino mirando al joven que estaba al lado de la anciana.

-así es señor inutaisho- dijo el joven acomídanse para informar al comandante – ella es kagome higurashi, tiene 26 años, es la nieta del mayor de los hermanos higurashi, y la cual posee el lunar de su abuelo- inutaisho seguía viendo la carpeta de las chicas.

-¿Qué hay de la otra chica?- pregunto acomodándose en el sillón de la oficina.

-la otra chica, se llama rin trashibana, tiene 23 años, fue encontrada en la calle, y llevada al orfanatorio, cuando tenía 5 años, al cumplir los 18 salió del lugar y desde entonces ha trabajado para pagar donde vivir, estudia en la universidad de tokio, a través de una beca.

-¿Por qué tiene otros apellido? Y ¿Qué hacía trabajando con los kumo?- interrumpió inutaisho, quería salir de la duda, con respecto a la segunda chica.

-pues, cuando estaba por salir del orfanato, un profesos que le tenía mucho afecto, decidió darle su apellido, para que tuviera su documento que la respaldara ante la sociedad.- kohaku se detuvo, pensando en lo difícil que ha sido para rin, crecer sin un apellido.

-cuando perdió su trabajo, una compañera, la convenció para trabajar en el kiakybara, pero nunca le dio detalles, de quienes eran lo que manejaban el lugar -

El albino mayor procesaba cada palabra, pero aun no comprobaba que fuera una higurashi.

Y como si kohaku, leyera su mente, continuo diciendo al demonio mayor.

-fui al orfanato donde vivió y creció – inutaisho fijo su mirada en el – cuando encontraron vagando a rin en la calle, mencionaba que su casa era un templo sagrado, las autoridades, de niños perdidos y abandonados, fueron al lugar, que la niña mencionaba y era este-

Kohaku mostro la fotografía de un templo echo senisas.

-el lugar esta quemado- inutaisho no quería pensar lo que sus amigos sufrieron por culpa de la ambición de la perla.

-si, después que los asesinaron, y se llevaron a kagome, prendieron fuego al lugar, para borrar cualquier evidencia- intervino, kaede, mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del albino – ya habían muerto, cuando incendiaron el lugar, - el demonio toco la mano de su vieja amiga.

-por esa razón, no encontramos rastros de ellos, ni su olor ni nada- inutaisho estaba molesto por no poder ayudar a los hermanos.

-por eso todos pensamos que habían desaparecido- comento kaede.

Kohaku le entrego una medalla sujeta de una cadena, a inutaisho.

-en el orfanato, también me dieron esto, que llevaba rin, cuando llego – inutaisho abrió la medallita y en ella estaba el padre de rin y la segunda de los higurashi. La cual era la abuela de rin.

-al igual que kagome ella también posee el mismo lunar de su abuela.-

Ahora sí, inutaisho estaba seguro, que ellas, eran las nietas de los higurashi, las chicas que habían heredaron, los poderes espirituales, por eso habían nacido con la marca espiritual.

Fin del flashback

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no escucho cuando izayoi lo llamaba para pasar a desayunar, inuyasha quien estaba junto a su madre se desesperó, pues no soportaba un minuto más su hambre, izayoi volvió a llamarlo, pero parecía hipnotizado en lo que fuese que estuviera pensando.

Inuyasha se acercó a su oído derecho, y sin meditarlo y pensarlo le grito fuertemente.

-¡INUTAISHO ESTAS AHÍ!- izayoi tapo su boca, ante la reacción de su esposo, al ver como el rostro de inuyasha era golpeado por su padre.

Inuyasha cayó sobre el estante de libros del despacho del albino, cayéndole la mayoría de libros al albino menor, izayoi corrió hacia si hijo.

-inuyasha ¿te encuentras bien? – Dijo izayoi, mientras quitaba los libros, de su hijo –inutaisho, pudiste haberlo matado-

-no exageres, además se lo merecía por gritarme- inutaisho aun masajeaba su oreja derecha.

-lo hice porque mi madre, llevaba años llamándote, y tu parecías que andabas viajando en la era antigua, - inuyasha sonrió mientras se ponía de pie – claro eres todo un vejestorio que añora sus siglos antiguos.-

-respétame inuyasha, soy tu padre, y tu mujer no lo mimes tanto que ya no es un cachorro- dijo al ver a su esposa limpiándole el cabello.

-si lo mimo es porque es mi único hijo, y para mi es mi pequeñito- dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-madre no exageres, que tal si te escuchara miroku, o los idiotas de shippo y koga, y en el peor de los casos, el imbécil de sesshomaru- inuyasha sabía que si ellos escuchaban eso sería el objeto de burla.

-está bien, inutaisho, te llamaba porque la comida esta lista y tu hijo muere de hambre,- dijo la mujer empezando a caminar seguido de un par de albino.

Llegaron a un amplio salón donde estaba el comedor, izayoi dio la indicación, de que sirvieran la comida, mientras los tres tomaron asiento, sirvieron un delicioso desayuno, y pusieron el resto en la mesa, y se dieron a la tarea de tomar sus alimento de manera calmada, a excepción de inuyasha, quien comía como si fuera, a llegar alguien a quitarle el resto. Inutaisho solo lo veía comer como loco, a estas alturas, era el colmo que le reprendiera, si nunca obedeció de pequeño con respecto a los hábitos en la mesa, menos lo haría ahora, tomo un sorbo de su té y miro a su hijo nuevamente.

-dime inuyasha, que has venido a averiguar- vio cómo su hijo le prestaba atención con la boca llena de comida.

-a que te refieres padre- dijo mientras tragaba la comida de su boca.

-dudo, que hayas venido a desayunar, con tus padres, porque nos extrañas,-

Izayoi bebió un poco de su te, en verdad a ella también se le hacía raro que llegara de repente sin avisar antes.

-es que acaso no puedo comer con mis queridos padres- inuyasha hiso gesto de ofendido

-¿acaso quieres saber sobre la reunión de hoy? O ¿sobre qué pasara con kagome?-

-por supuesto que de tu reunión- mintió en realidad inuyasha quería saber, sobre kagome, a pesar de que Vivian en el mismo edificio, no había querido ir a verla, además inutaisho así lo había ordenado.

-no te interesa, que pase con la chica- miro a su hijo de reojo mientras daba un pequeño bocado a su comida.

-para que, de todas formas hablaras de ellas en tu dichosa reunión- sonrió, le encantaba no caer en la trampa de su padre, no muchas veces lo lograba, y cuando lo hacía le gustaba restregárselo en la cara con su sonrisa que según su padre y hermano era estúpida. –Tengo entendido que las mandaste a investigar así que mejor me espero hasta en la noche-

-¿tienes algún interés en esa joven inuyasha?, ¿te gusta?- sonrió divertido al ver a su hijo menor atorzonarce con un pedazo de pan.

-como dices esas cosas tan estúpidas- reclamo inuyasha mientras empezaba a tomas un poco de agua.

-es muy bonita, ¿no crees?- dijo con malicia- entre ella y tú me dieran unos nietos fuertes – arremetió divertido al ver la cara de su hijo y esposa.

Inuyasha se puso de pie acomodándose su traje, y tomando un último trago de té.

-mejor me voy, solo dices estupideces, viejo- camino para darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre, - adiós madre, nos vemos en la noche, y espero que no sigas con tus idioteces padre, suficiente tengo con soportar la cara agria de tu hijo todo el día- camino para salir de ahí no quería seguir escuchando debilidades de su padre.

-por cierto, dale un beso de mi parte a tu hermano- inuyasha se irrito más al escuchar ese comentario de su padre.

-¡keh!.. Como irritas- puedo escuchar claramente la risa de su padre mientras salía del lugar, a inutaisho le gustaba molestar a sus hijos, irritarlo para ser precisos.

-inutaisho, no lo molestes tanto, sabes cómo son- izayoi también sonreía ante el ultimo comentario de su esposo.

-esposa mía, acaso no puedo bromear con mis hijos- tomo la mano de su mujer.

-sabes muy bien como son en especial sesshomaru-

-precisamente, hay que alegrarles la vida,- beso la mano de su esposa, e izayoi acariciaba su mejía, a pesar de los años seguían amándose, y se dieron un tierno beso.

0ooo—ooo0

Desde que llego a la oficina, sentía que la cabeza le explotaría, estaba molesto, su mañana no había empezado, muy bien que digamos, y todo gracias a la humana, a rin, que solo le había complicado las cosas, o mejor dicho había revuelto su interior, desde que la beso y sintió su sabor dulce no podía dejar de pensar en ello, el saber que vivía en el mismo edificio, lo tentaba el ir y entrar a su departamento, y volver a probar sus labios dulces, pero entes que ese deseo "banal" le ganara pensaba, en lo que le dijo después de besarla, claro no iría y entraría a pedirle perdón y que olvidara lo dicho, él no era un ser que pedía disculpas, y se retractaba de lo dicho y si ella le había pedido alejarse lo respetaría.

Pero si algo le molestaba era pensar porque estaban tomados de la mano, con el miserable de kohaku, se había dado cuenta desde que entro la noche en que su padre los descubrió, no había despegado la mirada de ella, desde que la vio, acción que lo había molestado y al parecer no había perdido el tiempo en ganarse su confianza que ahora resultaban ser amigos.

El timbre del teléfono, lo volvió a la realidad, era la extensión de sango la que lo llamaba.

-dime- típica y simple palabra de su jefe.

-aquí esta koga y ayame para hablar con tigo-

-que pasen- fue lo único que dijo y colgó la llamada.

Sango miro a joven de coleta negra, que sonreía ante el genio de su perro amigo.

-ya escuchaste al señor amargura- dijo sango

-gracias sango, ayame vamos- extendió su mano a su esposa una chica pelirroja, demasiado extrovertida, que en diferentes ocasiones, sacaba de quicio tanto a sesshomaru como a inuyasha.

-no gracias, - tomo asiento frente a sango y cruzo su pierna acomodándose –mejor me quedo charlando con sango, de lo que ha sucedido, ve tú, no tengo ganas de ver al señor nevera-

Sango no pudo evitar, reírse ante lo dicho por la chica pelirroja, era demasiado imaginativa.

-como quieras, te veo luego- ayame le tiro un beso al momento que este entraba a la oficina de sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru quien estaba mandando unos correos, vio entrar a koga, quien sin pedir permiso como juan por su casa, tomo asiento. Mientras sesshomaru terminaba de hacer lo que hacía, koga tomo su móvil, y decido tomarse una selfie con sesshomaru al fondo quien al momento de tomarla lo miro con sus típicos ojos fríos e inexpresivos.

-prefecto- dijo de nuevo al tomar asiento y se dispuso a subir su selfie al instagram con el título " _casual trabajando con el señor nevera_ ", lo cual le causo gracia a sí mismo, -listo-.

-será mejor, que borres eso si no quieres que te mate- termino de mandar los correos, para acomodarse en la silla y ponerle atención –no estoy de humor, para tus payasadas koga-

-insisto, tu nunca estas de humor, sesshomaru-

-y tu mujer, no se supone que venía con tigo-

-sí, pero se quedó charlando con sango, sobre, tu novia la damisela que salvaste- ese comentario solo había irritado más al demonio presente.

-no digas estupideces, mejor háblame de lo que te mande a investigar a Kioto-

-el tema, de la damisela no queda aquí me entiendes- se acomodó mientras entregaba una carpeta con el informe de su investigación.

-tal y como suponíamos, el clan takeru, también posee armamento de los kumo, averigüe, que el armamento y los químicos que les proveemos, lo están pasando con el logo de la araña y lo están vendiendo a mayor precio y dándole las míseras ganancias a ustedes-

Sesshomaru, procesaba la información que le daba el joven lobo.

-entonces, ¿nos están viendo la cara, con respecto a las ganancias?-

Koga asintió, con la cabeza, afirmándole, la pregunta –supongo que también los compro con el poder de los fragmentos de la estúpida perla-

-supones bien mi querido perro, tanto el clan shouma, como este an sido, comprados, por esa valiosa perla, por lo visto piensan aplastar el poderoso clan taisho, - koga lo miro, aún más serio – escuche de muy buena fuente, que magatsushi y los gemelos jouromaru, y kageromaru, piensan destruir su imperio empresarial, por lo visto nos quieren ver destruidos-

-entonces esta dicho que están aliados con los kumo, - cosa que molesto a sesshomaru, jamás lograría naraku destruirlos.

El clan shouma estaba dirigido por magatsushi y el clan takeru por los gemelos, ambos clanes como el clan ouji, desde que se formaron formaron alianza con el clan taisho sabía que les convenía, pues ellos comercializaban el armamento y los químicos que ellos les proveían ganando todos muy buen dinero. De esta forma estos clanes eran dueño de pequeñas franquicias como también socios de unas empresas de los taisho, siempre habían tenido indiferencias, pero nunca se había revelado contra el clan más poderoso e Japón.

-si, al parecer se han aliado, mi querido sesshomaru, oye ¿Qué tan poderoso te puede hacer esa perla?- pregunto koga interesado en saber más sobre la famosa perla.

-no lo sé, lo que si se, es salir de dudas con los ouji- tomo su móvil y se dispuso a marcar el número, espero a que contestaran pero al parecer su llamada no fue atendida cosa que molesto al albino, odiaba que no le contestaran a la primera. –idiota, nunca contesta cuando se le necesita.-

-por cierto sesshomaru un pequeño detalle que se me fue por alto, vimos a kagura en Kioto- sesshomaru le presto atención ante lo dicho por koga – la vi entrar y salir de las oficinas de los gemelos, tal parece que ella es la intermediaria entre los takeru y onigumo- ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio por un momento, al parecer, las cosas se estaban poniendo más serias, de lo que pensaban, lo que era una contienda entre dos clanes, se había convertido a una especia de la era antigua, donde las alianzas se compraban con el poder, y al parecer quien estaba tomando ventaja esta vez, era los kumo, gracias al poder de la perla que una vez fue de su padre.

-he, sesshomaru, piensas decirle a tu padre de que está sucediendo- sabía que esto no podía tomarse a la ligera.

-esta noche lo haremos, en la absurda reunión, - sesshomaru miro como koga se reía estúpidamente frete al celular –pareces idiota riendo solo-.

-te estás haciendo popular, mira, inuyasha comento un mensaje para ti " _sesshomaru cada vez que esté cerca de ti congélame la bebida y no la vida #señor_nevera_ ", - koga no paraba de reír a pesar de la molesta mirada del demonio.

-no sé cómo no los he matado a los dos por ser tan estúpidos- sesshomaru simplemente los había ignorado cada vez que empezaban a hablar incoherencias.

-bueno me largo, me duele la cara de tanto reírme, por cierto te etiquete, para que sigas viendo lo que los demás comenta de ti- se puso de pie y se dirigió, a la puerta sonriendo –no vemos en la noche perro amargo- diciendo eso salió de la oficina.

Sesshomaru ignoro la payasada de koga y puso mayor atención en el informe del lobo, necesitaba actuar de inmediato, no permitiría que lo planes de naraku se hicieran realidad.

0oooo-ooooo0

La hora en que kohaku, pasaría por ellas casi llegaba, rin, simplemente llevaba un sencillo vestido, donde la parte de abajo era rayado blanco y negro, y la parte de arriba era blanca con manga corta y por supuesto su cómodos converse. Llevaba el cabello suelto era largo y liso con unas cuantas puntas rebeldes, y su pequeño bolsón en la espalda. Kagome, tenía puesto un vestido donde la parte de abajo era negra con puntos blancos, y la parte de arriba era con un delgado Cordón blanco en la cintura, llevaba unas zapatillas con pequeñas chongas blancas, y al igual que rin llevaba el cabello suelto.

-rin, ¿en serio? ¿Converse? – Pego su mirada, en los zapatos de rin – porque no te pones unas zapatillas, - rin miro sus zapatos.

-que tienen de malo, a mí siempre me ha gustado estas cómoda- se puso de pie –además, no es que vayamos a presentarnos con los reyes, kagome-

-hay rin, tú y tus ideas tan caprichosas, - el timbre del departamento sonó y kagome se dispuso a abrir la puerta vieron a kohaku con un atuendo casual, que lo hacía ver guapo, kohaku, de inmediato miro a rin, la vio ahí despreocupada, del que dirá, y seguro eso había llamado su atención en ella.

-buenas noches ¿están listas?- pregunto el chico de ojos verdes.

-sí, no queríamos hacerte esperar- kagome tomo su pequeña maleta al igual que rin, para empezar a caminar y salir del lugar.

Kohaku, tomo la maleta de kagome que le dio con gusto, quiso hacer lo mismo con rin, pero ella lo detuvo.

-no – el chico la miro un poco desconcertado, -yo, puedo no te preocupes, además no pesa demasiado- le sonrió de manera amable mientras se ganaba una mirada reprochan te, de su amiga.

Rin decidió ignorar la mirada de kagome, y salieron del departamento, entraron al elevador en silencio, al llegar al estacionamiento caminaron hasta la lujosa camioneta kia sportage, color gris abrió la puerta trasera para colocar las maletas para luego abrir la puerta a las chicas, subió al auto y dios marcha hacia la mansión de los taisho.

Rin estaba concentrada viendo los lugares, que pasaban de manera rápida por la ventana, no tenía interés en participar en la plática que sostenía kagome, y kohaku, en el fondo sentía un poco de nervio de solo pensar que en esa reunión podría estar sesshomaru, de por si verlo en la mañana, había revuelto su estómago, además no tenía que pensar en eso después de como la trato no merecía ni siquiera sus pensamientos.

-así será- pensó en voz alta ganándose la atención de kagome.

-dijiste algo- rin trago saliva mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del auto.

-am,… que si ya vamos a llegar – kahaku quien la veía desde el retrovisor, se incomodó un poco al ver que no tenía ningún interés en participar en la plática.

-no te preocupes, rin, ya casi llegamos, es esa casa de haya- señalo el muchacho.

Las dos chicas vieron la enorme mansión que de casa no tenía nada, era digna de gente poderosa, era grande, al entran la camioneta pudieron ver un enorme jardín, lleno de bellas flores, cosa que emociono a rin, que siempre le habían fascinado. Kohaku rodeo la mansión para llegar al estacionamiento, busco estacionarse y al hacerlo bajaron los tres, rin observo más autos estaciones cosa que la puso nerviosa a rin, no era muy amigable en cuestiones de reuniones con mucha gente, y con personas que no conocía.

Al entrar a la mansión, llegaron a una pequeña sala, con decorado clásico, las sillas, la cerámica del piso, la lámpara de la esquina parecía, que habían viajado en el tiempo.

-esperen aquí, ya vender por ustedes- kohaku camino hacia una gran puesta que parecía echa de madera de roble, en el cual estaba tallado un enorme perro.

-si- contestaron al mismo tiempo en lo que kohaku cerraba la puerta.

-rin, estoy nerviosa, no quiero volver a vivir lo mismo que con los kumo- kagome agacho su mirada y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-no te preocupes, kagome, primero me matan antes de hacernos daño- kagome levanto la mirada con una mueca en su rostro.

-rin, no crees que morir es peor, creo atropellaste tus palabras- rin se puso a reír ante lo obvio.

-lo sé, solo quería que rieras y olvidaras tus nervios- kagome rio y la tomo de las manos

-te quiero rin, gracias por animarme-

-y yo a ti,- ambas se quedaron así, tomadas de la mano esperando a lo que pasaría con sus vida.

0oooo-oooo0

En el enorme salón, se encontraban los miembros del clan taisho, empezando por el comandante inutaisho, y sus dos hijos Sesshomaru e inuyasha, y el resto del clan sango, miroku, shippo, koga y ayame. Kaede, Y por supuesto la señora taisho.

-los reuní, para darles detalles que nos vincula con las jóvenes que estos dos sacaron la otra noche de las propiedades de los kumo- todos le prestaban atención.

-además sesshomaru y koga, me han informado sobre una posible traición de los clan shouma y takeru. – inuyasha miro a su padre tratando de analizar lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Esos malnacidos nos están viendo la cara?- exclamo exaltado el albino menor.

-cálmate pulgoso, espera a que el comandante termine- dijo koga en son de broma cosa que inuyasha no estaba de ánimos en esos momentos.

-a quien llamas pulgoso, lobo sarnoso, deja de sacar espuma por la boca si no quiere….- frase que no termino por la intervención de su padre.

-inuyasha silencio, tú también koga, esta reunión es seria, y no quiero inmadureces por hoy- suspiro y continuo al ver que ya todo estaba calmado de nuevo –como les decía hay una posible traición, al parecer han sido comprado todos sabemos por quién, onigumo ha comprado su alianza para poder derrotarnos y no solo como la mafia si no también quiere llevarnos a la ruina en nuestras empresas-

-¿pero como se está ganando la lealtad de los clanes?- pregunto miroku

-gracias a los fragmentos de la perla de shikon- contesto inutaisho poniéndose de pie.

-¿la perla de shikon?- cuestionaron shippo y sango

-la perla de shikon, es la esfera de las cuatro almas, capaz de transformar, lo poderes de un semi demonio a un demonio de verdad, o, aumentar los poderes de un demonio de sangre pura- explico brevemente la anciana kaede.

-padre, pero recuerdo que tu tenías, en tu poder esa perla, y ahora porque la tiene el maldito de naraku.- dijo inuyasha confundido.

-sí, esa perla estaba bajo mi poder, pero luego la entregue a unas personas con poderes espirituales- hiso de seña a kohaku para que fuera por las chicas, - y es ahí donde entran rin y kagome-

Sesshomaru al escuchar el nombre de ella al igual que inuyasha se sorprendieron, pero no lo demostró, como el exagerado de su hermano, que es lo que tramaba su padre que tenía que ver ella en todo esto, no entendía, vio entrar a las dos chicas, y ahí estaba ella, despreocupada, sin saber que podría pasarle, despidiendo ese olor que lo embriagaba. Pero rápidamente su enojo surgió al verla junto a kohaku ese tipo no perdía la oportunidad para estar junto a ella, porque no podía salir de su mente, porque seguía causándole esas sensaciones cada vez que la veía y ahora porque su enojo crecía cada vez que estaba junto a él.

Koga y ayame quien no las conocía, las vieron y en realidad eran bonitas, estaban muy jóvenes, koga se acercó a inuyasha.

-he, inuyasha, quien de las dos es tu novia- inuyasha lo miro con fastidio.

-no molestes sarnoso- pero inuyasha volvió su mirada a ella que lucía hermosa con ese vestido tan fresca y piel suave.

Inutaisho llamo su Atención, quien lo que menos quería es que le tuvieran miedo.

-acérquense muchachas, tomen asiento por favor- ordeno el comandante, las dos se acercaron y tomaron asiento, para prestar atención a lo que diría el hombre imponente frente a ellas – para quien no las conocen ellas son kagome higurashi, y rin tashibana- presento.

-y que tienen que ver ellas con lo que hablaba señor inutaisho- pregunto shippo rascándose la cabeza, estaba más confundido que inuyasha.

-a eso voy shippo,- se dirigió a las jóvenes – como ustedes saben somos miembros del clan taisho, en el cual yo soy el líder- ambas chicas asintieron – han de supones que tenemos enemigos, que nos quieren ver destruidos, y uno de ellos es el clan kumo, que ustedes ya conocen muy bien, sobre todo tu, kagome – se acercó a ella, y la miro directo a los ojos – quien tiene un triste, pasado con ellos, o me equivoco- todos los presentes se dieron cuenta como los ojos de la chica se cristalizaban – y aquí es donde contestare tu pregunta inuyasha y la de los demás, sobre como llego la perla a los kumo- camino hasta el frente, ganándose la mirada de todos, tenía su atención, -hace años exactamente después, de la muerte de kikyo entregue la perla, a unos amigos, con poderes espirituales, quienes mantenían, purificada la perla, - miro a todos los presente – ellos eran los hermanos higurashi- al momento de decir ese apellido volvieron a ver a kagome quien parecía demasiado asombrada.

-lo kumo durante años, no supieron el paradero, de la perla, hasta que no sé cómo se dieron cuenta que estaba bajo el poder lo hermanos espirituales,- bebió un poco, aun no podía creer que sus amigos hubiesen tenido un final así – hasta que naraku, los encontró y decidió acabar con ellos para obtener la perla, todos los miembros de esa familia murieron esa noche, a excepción de ti, y la nieta de tu tia abuela-

Inuyasha vio como las lágrimas resbalaban el rostro de la chica, recordó la historia que le conto, nunca se imaginó que su padre tenía un vínculo con la familia asesinada de kagome.

-pero de ella no supe nada, no sé qué paso, con mi pequeña prima, cuando mi tío regreso por mí, no tuvo tiempo de decirme que hiso con ella, o donde la dejo- exclamo kagome, limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos, sango extendió un pañuelo a su joven amiga –

-la pequeña, que tu tío, resguardo, cerca del templo, al ver que tu tío nunca llego, camino por las calles, esa noche, fue encontrada, y llevada a un orfanatorio, donde creció, y ahora estudia en la universidad de Tokio y tú la conoces bien- kagome miro, a su lado, donde, estaba rin, con el ceño fruncido, y la vista en sus manos,

-sí, la hija de tu tío es rin- kagome no podía creerlo, rin era su prima, ahora tenía claro lo del lunar.

-¿entonces ellas son primas?- pregunto inuyasha

-así es, ellas son nietas de mi amigos, y sin querer ustedes – dijo refiriéndose a sus hijos –las encontraron –

Inutaisho camino hacia rin, y puso una medalla en sus manos.

-esto estaba, cuando te encontraron vagando por las calles- el comandante puso, sus manos sobre hombros.

Sesshomaru desde que rin, quedo petrificada, no había apartado su mirada de ella, gruño solo pensar lo que tuvo que pasar gracias al maldito de naraku.

Rin sentía, que le faltaba el aire, tanta información, en una sola noche, y no poder llorar frente a todos, le estaba ahogando, necesitaba respirar aire puro digerir la información llorar sin que nadie la viera, rápidamente se puso de pie ante la mirada de todos, en especial la de Sesshoamru, y corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola de inmediato quería salir del ese lugar, así que corrió con lo que sus pies le permitían, y solo pudo escuchar a lo lejos una vos ronca que decía " _espera_ ". Que estaba pasando, con su vida, que era esto saber que tienes una familia pero que está muerta, no es justo, la vida solo estaba jugando con ella nuevamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola aquí de nuevo una nueva actualización cumpliendo mi palabra de hacerlo cada viernes, espero les gustes, ya por fin se revelo el vínculo entre rin y kagome. Sesshomaru es un idiota al no aceptar lo que siete hacia rin, y parece que kohaku le está ganando terreno, quiero que me digan que les parece la actitud de rin hacia kohaku, acepto opiniones de cómo quieren que sea su relación de "amistad" deje este cap. hasta aquí porque no podía poner lo demás que tengo ahí empezado porque entonces revelaría más cosas mejor lo dejo para el siguiente cap., el próximo viernes, díganme quieren un nuevo beso entre sesshomaru y rin para el próximo o lo hacemos esperar más. Aunque no es spoiler ni nada no pienso darlo, pero si habrá un acercamiento obligado entre uno que otros por ahí.

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Maryamaya1976..** gracias porque te interese la historia abrazos.

 **Guest.** Ow,,, que bien que te encante es agradable saberlo, que tenga interés en ella.

 **Anieram.** Si he tratado de no perder la esencia del carácter de los personajes, y con respecto a los celos, sii obvio es bueno que lo sienta por no aceptar lo que siente xD umm,, con respecto a lo de si rin muere de nuevo… pues,,, pendiente porque todavía falta más trama.

 **Jazabel.** Como adivinaste rin y kagome son primas, y si a mí también me pareció mal lo que sesshomaru le dijo a rin XD pero tal vez estaba asustado por lo que sentía.

 **Sasoidei.** Jajaj si a koga le encanta irritar al pobre sesshomaru.. sip ya ves no soy la única en ser cruel en tus historias muajajajaja,,,, y gracias por los ánimos y buenas vibras. También e sigo en tu cuento de buenas noches. J'

Gracias por leer chicas y recuerden leer es bueno para la salud.. No vemos el próximo viernes. Chaito…


	7. 6 acercamiento obligatorio

**UN DEMONIO ENAMORADO.**

 **CAPITULO 6: ACERCAMIENTO OBLIGATORIO.**

Todos en el salón vieron salir corriendo a la chica, parecía ofuscada, y era de esperarse, tanta información en una sola noche, ante la presencia de desconocidos, era intensa, sesshomaru y kohaku, se pusieron de pie, el albino con la intención de detener kohaku, no tenía derecho de ir tras de ella, pensó sesshomaru, pero no podía negarse el también sentía el impulso de ir a buscarla, esa sensación en su ser, al sentir el olor salado de sus lágrimas, no era nada agradable y se odiaba por eso, puesto que empezaba a descubrir, que verla vulnerable o en peligro, ese instinto en el de querer protegerla se hacía presente, era extraño para él, y le molesta. Vio como kohaku, empezaba a caminar en busca de rin, acción que estaba dispuesto a detener, si no hubiese sido por su padre quien ordeno al chico detenerse.

-"espera"- grito inutaisho deteniendo el andar del chico.

Kohaku por primera vez en su vida, quiso desobedecer el mandato del mayor de los albinos, en ese momento solo le importaba buscar a rin y consolarla, la chica que había robado toda su atención. Giro sus pies para poder ver a su jefe.

-señor, permítame buscar a rin, para poder ver como se encuentra- dijo el chico, ganándose la mirada de ojos ámbar de sesshomaru quien lo miraba enojado ante tal permiso que solicitaba a su padre.

-eso, no te corresponde a ti kohaku – exclamo el jefe del clan, quien puso las manos sobre los hombros de kagome, que aun procesaba la información - ¿kagome? Ve a buscar a rin – la joven poso sus ojos café sobre el imponente hombre – seguramente necesite palabras tuyas, y he de suponer que tú de ella –

Kagome se puso de pie, no sin antes ver a todos los presentes del salón, y se dispuso a salir, tal vez y también necesitaba despejarse.

Todos veían hacia la puerta donde las dos chicas habían salido.

-bueno, otras víctimas más de los kumo- comento resignado miroku.

-si, al parecer no somos los únicos que hemos perdido a seres queridos gracias a ellos – sango recordaba como toda su familia fue masacrada, y como su hermano kohaku, fue manipulado para hacerlo.

-malditos, solo sirven para hacer daño- dijo molesto inuyasha – oye animal – dijo a su hermano - ¿Por qué te pusiste de pie cuando rin salió corriendo? ¿Acaso pretendías seguirla? – sesshomaru simplemente cerro los ojos para ignorar las preguntas de su hermano.

-he, perro, también me di cuenta de eso, supongo que ella es la damisela que salvaste, pues,, -dijo pensativo el joven lobo – déjame decirte que está muy bonita –

-bastardo, te estamos hablando,- los dos jóvenes se habían puesto de pie para encarar al amargado iceberg, que parecía no importarle nada de lo que hablaban.

-sesshomaru, no seas mal educado, y respóndenos al sarnoso este y a mí-

-a quien llamas sarnoso, lobo pulgoso- inuyasha lo miro desafiante.

-a ti y a quien más bestia, apestosa- se desafiaron estaban listo para un pelea, mientras sesshomaru, aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados pensando en quien sabe qué.

-INUYASHA, KOGA, les di una orden para que se comportaran,- inutaisho hablo molesto, - en estos momentos no estamos, para esas niñerías, ¿entendido?, bien, tomemos asiento, le diré que pasara con las higurashi, que supongo que todos tienen esa curiosidad – se sesshomaru quien en ese momento decidió abrir sus ojos con el interés de prestar atención a su padre, al igual que el resto, que se habían estado preguntando lo que tenía en mente el comandante con respecto a esas dos chicas.

000oooo_oooo00000

Rin había caminado hasta llegar, a un pequeño estanque, el cual pertenecía a la mansión de los taisho, no podía negarlo ese lugar era inmensamente grande. La luna, que esa noche era la más bonita que había visto llamo su atención, le encantaba la luna llena , la veía a través del reflejo de las aguas cristalinas del estanque, era una panorama hermoso para la pequeña rin, quien estaba sentada al pie de una pequeño árbol a la orilla de las aguas, pensaba en lo dicho por inutaisho, no podía creer que tuvo una familia, una familia que no la abandono, porque no la quería, si más bien una familia que trato de protegerla para que no fuera víctima de esa miserable masacre. Que injusta era la vida, ahora que sabía que contaba con una familia, un apellido propio, se enteraba también que estaban muertos, tal vez estaba escrito en su destino el permanecer sola. Hundió su cabeza, entre sus rodillas, lloraba en silencio y en la soledad, como siempre lo había hecho, sabía que ese llanto que emanaba de ella no era amargo, ni de dolor, más bien, era de enojo de rabia hacia la vida, hacia su destino, y quizás muy en el fondo de odio, un odio que se estaba formando en su corazón hacia esa familia, que le arrebato el derecho de tener la de ella, de vivir, normalmente, como todas las personas que conocía que estaban rodeados de sus seres queridos.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso de esa manera, hasta que, sintió unas pequeñas manos en su espalda, levanto la cabeza para poder ver quien eran, y se topó con la presencia de ella, la chica que ahora se suponía era su prima, las dos se miraron por un buen tiempo, queriendo comprender la realidad, realidad que ahora las unía, de ese modo kagome tomo asiento junto a ella, perdiéndose de la misma manera en la imagen de la luna reflejada en el estanque.

-rin, - kagome tomo la palabra, - tal vez se cómo te sientes, al final, es la misma familia a la que perdimos – agachó su mirada, el solo recordar su perdida la entristecía.

-puede que sea la misma familia, la misma perdida, pero el sentimiento de dolor, es diferente – dijo rin con la mirada puesta aun en las aguas.

Kagome la miro, ahí, sentada, con la mirada perdida, una mirada que no reflejaba nada, en verdad rin en ocasiones era difícil de entender, a veces, era alegre, a veces, amable, pero en raras ocasiones su mirada se tornaba de esa manera, vacía, y esa rin en realidad no le gustaba.

-a que te refieres, rin- pregunto kagome regresando a la realidad.

-a ti, te duele porque vistes morir a tu madre, hermano y los demás, porque llegaste a conocerlos, y verlos morir fue difícil para ti, tu. Lloras de culpa, de impotencia, al no haber podido hacer nada. – rin miro la medalla, que tenía en sus manos, al abrirla vio al hombre desconocido para ella, que según kagome e inutaisho era su padre y esa mujer que era su abuela; apretó con fuerza la medalla entre sus manos, y unas lágrimas salieron de nuevo de sus ojos – en cambio yo- volvió a hablarle a su prima – a mí, me duele, no tener recuerdos, no haberlos conocidos, saber que tuve una familia, que seguramente me quisieron, y que no conocí porque están muertos – dijo limpiando sus lágrimas – quiero pensar de esa manera; quiero pensar que me quisieron.-

Kagome, quien no aparto su mirada de ella, estaba asombrada por las palabras, de su prima, quizás tenía razón y el sentimiento de dolor era distinto; tomo la mano de rin en donde sostenía la medalla.

-rin, debes saber que ellos te amaron, todos, nos queríamos, y mi tío; tu padre, para el eras su adoración – soltó su mano de manera triste – rin, perdóname – rin la miro desconcertada porque le pedía perdón, vio como las lágrimas salían de los ojos de su prima.

-¿Por qué? – Pero no obtuvo respuesta de la joven - ¿kagome?

-perdóname, si yo no me hubiese soltado de mi tío, el no habría regresado por mí, y no hubiese muerto, y tú, habrías crecido con el –

Rin la abrazo de inmediato, acto que no esperaba kagome, quien respondió tal afecto.

-si mi padre, no hubiese regresado por ti, tu no estarías hoy aquí con migo – dijo al oído de la chica quien aún estaban abrazadas, rompieron el abrazo para verse – a pesar de todo, me alegro de haber encontrado a un familiar con vida – rin le regalo una sonrisa, esas mismas que solo salían de ella.

-yo, también estoy contenta, de saber que eres mi pequeña prima – dijo dándole palmaditas en su cabeza.

-¡oye!, me estás diciendo enana, o ¿algo por el estilo?- rin hiso un puchero tras el comentario de kagome – claro considerando tu edad, obvio eres una anciana – dijo burlándose.

-no exageres, apenas y nos llevamos tres años, - kagome se cruzó de brazos molesta, ganándose así la risa suave y contagiosa de rin.

En realidad rin era especial, esa chica apagada que vio al llegar a buscarla, a esta rin que veía sonriendo ahora, había una gran diferencia. Rin era fuerte, y admiraba eso de ella.

-creo que hice un show al salir corriendo como loca – dijo rin - pensaran, que soy estúpida.

-no, de hecho kohaku, quería venir a buscarte – rin se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su prima – pero, el señor inutaisho lo detuvo y me pidió que viniera por ti-

-umm.. Bueno, entonces vamos, no hay que hacerlos esperar – se puso de pie al igual que kagome – quiero que todo esto termine, para poder regresar a mi vida normal, de vuelta-

-rin, - la chica volvió a verla – puedo quedarme en tu casa, cuando salgamos de aquí –

-¡claro!, no es una gran cosa, pero cabemos las dos – rin siempre trataba de animar a kagome aunque ella se sintiera mal.

-¡gracias rin!, ¡ahora vamos!, que nos deben de estar esperando –

-¡ash!, que flojera, pero ni modo terminemos con esto –

Las dos chicas, caminaron de vuelta a la mansión, sin saber que les esperaba.

000ooo-oooo000

-!QUEEEEEEEEEEE!- el grito de inuyasha, sonó por todo el salón, todos estaban sorprendidos, y no precisamente, por el grito del joven, sino más bien, por las palabras de inutaisho.

-te has vuelto loco viejo, los años te están pegando duro en la cabeza-

-no seas tan escandaloso inuyasha- reprendió el comandante perro.

-no veo cual sea la necesidad de transferirles al cuerpo la sustancia del viejo myoga, padre-

-señor inutaisho, concuerdo con inuyasha- comento miroku.

-comandante, ¿en que nos beneficia, esa idea? – pregunto koga.

Sesshomaru, quien se había mantenido en silencio, decidió hablar, ante la absurda idea de su padre.

-padre – todos dirigieron su mirada, a él, cosa que le molesto – a que viene esa estúpida idea, no le veo lo necesario, ¿acaso, quieres hacerlas parte de este clan?- inutaisho lo miro.

-te molesta, se las hago parte del clan- sonrió - ¿te molesta porque son humanas? O, es que, no quieres ver a alguien en 'especial' ¿en peligro?- sesshomaru endureció la mirada ante las palabras de su padre.

-no digas estupideces, " _padre"_ – siseo la última palabra –no pienso permitir que incluyas elementos débiles, en el clan, solo estorbarían-

-precisamente querido hijo – sesshomaru, frunció el ceño, por el comentario de su padre, odiaba que lo llamara de esa manera – por lo que veo todos aquí o son sordos, o son estúpidos, si no recuerdan, les mencione que eran nietas de seres espirituales, y por lo tanto ellas poseen tales poderes.-

Ahora sí que nadie entendía nada, es que acaso, habla acertijos u otra lengua, que no les entraba en la cabeza, nada de lo que él decía. Kaede, al ver las caras confundidas, intervino desesperada por la idiotez de los presentes.

-lo que inutaisho, quiere dar a entender, es que , piensa inyectar la sustancia de myoga en ellas, para hacerla más resistentes fuertes como ustedes, miroku, sango, kohaku, y en especial despertar el poder espiritual que no ha despertado en ellas-.

-y como están seguros que ese poder esta en ellas – comento la pelirroja ayame.

-ayame, tiene razón- dijo sango – que tal si, el químico sea contraproducente, y les cause, algún daño-

-por eso no hay problema,- inutaisho se puso de pie –tanto kaede, y yo, sabemos que ella, tienen ese poder espiritual-

-pero como carajos están seguros para de viejos necios – dijo inuyasha exasperado, e inquieto, por alguna extraña razón no deseaba que a kagome, o la otra mocosa, según él, le pasara algo.

-simple, inuyasha- dijo kaede – porque las chicas poseen la marca, misma marca que solo los seres espirituales, poseen-

Tanto sesshomaru, como inuyasha, se preguntaron, como su padre, y la anciana, sabían de esa marca, ni siquiera ellos, que habían estado, más cerca de ellas se habían percatado de tal marca.

-por lo tanto solo ellas son capaces, de combatir el poder maligno que los kumo han transmitido a la perla- añadió inutaisho.

-y solo ellas, son capaces de sentir, la presencia del poder de la perla – dijo kaede, ganándose la mirada de todos – por esa sencilla razón, son necesarias, en el clan-.

Se formó un silencio, en el gran salón, de la mansión, todos ya habían, entendido el plan de inutaisho, pero para sesshomaru, seguía siendo, innecesario, o más bien, peligroso para ella, pues con eso estaría expuesta a los ataques de los kumo, y en el fondo, aunque le costara admitirlo, no quería tal peligro, para ella.

-aun así, son estorbo padre- exclamo de nuevo el frio demonio – pretendes que cada uno de nosotros, les sirva de guardaespaldas, para encontrar tu estúpida perla – comento con signo de ironía en sus palabras.

-sesshomaru, para eso también ya tengo, pensado algo- una sonrisa se formó en los labios del albino mayor, como si se burlara de él, como si tramara algo, para irritarlo, pero las intenciones del albino, de querer explicar su plan, fue interrumpido por la llegada de las señoritas en cuestión.

-emm.. lo siento, la puerta estaba abierta –dijo una apenada kagome, al interrumpir la reunión.

-no te preocupes, de hecho ya iba a mandar a buscarlas- el comandante, camino hacia ellas, - se estaban tardando, demasiado,- tomo una mano de cada una de ellas – lamento haberles dicho la verdad de esta manera- ambas chicas lo miraron, y solo kagome sonrió.

-no se preocupe, en ocasiones saber la verdad es lo mejor- inutaisho las dirigió para que tomaran asiento, miro a rin, quien tenía la mirada agachada, - puedo saber ¿Cómo te sientes?, espero me disculpes, por hacértelo saber, de esta manera pequeña rin – la chica de ojos marrones, no dijo nada, simplemente levanto los hombros, en señal, que no le importaba –bien, tomen asiento, hay algo que tengo que decirles.

Las dos chicas, se sentaron ante la vista de todos, sesshomaru desde que entro se fijó en ella, no aparto la mirada de sus ojos, la vio ahí desganada, como si su alma, no estuviera en ella, pudo notar claramente sus ojos hinchados, rojos, por haber llorado, tanto; el imbécil de naraku le había destruido parte de su vida, cosa que le molestaba, de igual forma al verla ahí frágil, vulnerable, le hacía odiar la idea de su padre el exponerla ante naraku, su enemigo mayor, no era grato, si, lo aceptaba, odiaba verla así, de esa manera, en el que solo había derramado lagrimas gracias a los kumo, no quería imaginarse, si esos nefastos seres llegaran a tocarle un solo cabello, para el ella era delicada, no quería hacerse a la idea, de ver su perfecta piel nívea, rasguñada, por esos malditos. La miro por un momento, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron; rin pudo sentir, como alguien de potente mirada, la observaba, y tal como lo sintió era el, quien la veía, los dos permanecieron asi, como si no existiese nadie en el salón; rin sintió como todos los animales del arca de Noé, pasearan en su estómago, el que el la viera con su mirada fría, pero que a la vez tratara de decirle algo, era inexplicable, y para él, la sensación, de calidez en su columna, que causaba ella en él era agobiante, y confuso.

Rin retiro la mirada, de sesshomaru, recordaba las últimas palabras que él le dijo. Mientras sesshormau, no podía pensar de esa manera, al final, ella no era de su nivel.

Inutaisho, comenzó a hablar, y todos los presentes, prestaron atención, en especial las dos chicas, que tales nombres relucían, en la enigmática vos del comandante.

000ooo-ooooo0000

Mientras los taisho planeaban, el futuro de las primas higurashi, en otra parte de la ciudad de Tokio, en una lujosa residencia, que emanaba, un apariencia ostentosa, estaban reunidos lo kumo, esa noche al parecer, no solo los taisho quisieron hacer reunión familiar, esa precisa noche de luna llena, ellos también, decidieron reunirse para tratar asuntos del clan, y uno de ellos era seguir ganándoles territorio, a los demonio perros.

En la sala de la residencia que contaba con un mini bar, se encontraba onigumo el líder del clan kumo, y sus hijos, naraku su primogénito, kagura, byakuya, y los gemelos albinos hakudoshi y kanna.

-kagura, dime, ¿qué dijeron los takeru, con respecto a una alianza? – pregunto un hombre, fuerte ojos color verde, y de cabellera, oscura y larga, y con una sonrisa sínica, al igual, que su mirada que solo podía reflejar maldad, no en vano era el líder el clan kumo.

-aceptaron con gusto, querido padre – una sonrisa de victoria se formó en el bello rostro de la mujer de ojos rojos, - con solo ver esos brillantes fragmentos de tu perla, aceptaron encantados, papa.-

-nadie es inmune, al poder de esos fragmentos – ambos sonrieron, - y ¿que pasara con la alianza que tenía con los taisho? -.

-al parecer, continuaran, pero solo será, para disimular, tu sabes, ellos no perdonarían, tal traición, y por el momento, no quieren enfrentamiento alguno – se puso de pie, caminado sensualmente hacia el mini bar del lugar y servirse un trago, - además, eso no nos conviene ni a ellos, ni a nosotros papa -.

-ahora solo falta fijar alianza, con el clan ouji, querida familia – un joven de coleta, con tés pálida, y con su mirada, que solo los kumo poseían comento.

-byakuya, no te adelantes, todo con calma – dijo su padre.

-no confió en eso de ''calmarnos'' padre querido -.

-pienso lo mismo que byakuya – onigumo, dirigió la mirada, hacia su hijo mayor el más parecido a él, no podría decir que era su favorito, pero si su orgullo, había logrado herir, de diferente maneras a los taisho en ciertas ocasiones. – Los perros, no son unos tontos, por lo tanto, pueden enterarse de lo que estamos haciendo, si no es que ya lo saben. -

Una atmosfera, de silencio se formó en el lugar, no habían pensado en esa posibilidad, habían pasado por alto la astucia y perspicacia de esos demonios. Era una sala, amplia, con apariencia gótica, causaba cierto escalofrió estar ahí. Esa residencia, podría decirse que está diseñada, en la personalidad, y alma de esos demonios arácnidos.

-tal vez, ustedes tengan cierta razón – se puso de pie para dirigirse rumbo a su hija mayor, que aún estaba en el mini bar, al igual que ella se sirvió un trago, a la vista de sus hijos. – no está de más prevenir, supongo, que el clan ouji, ya debe de haber escuchado rumores, sobre los fragmentos. –

-¡claro!, padre, me he encargado, de propagar, tal rumor. – dijo byakuya acostándose, en el confortable sillón, poniendo sus pies en las piernas de cierto chico albino.

-quita, tus horrendos pies, no soy cojín. – el chico empujo, con fuerza, los pies de su hermano. – mucho menos, tu mueble personal. –

-hakudoshi, cariño, últimamente estas de mal humor. – kagura camino hacia él, y tomo asiento, a su lado. – toma bebe un trago, y relájate querido. –

-creo que ni un trago, calmara, el volcán en erupción, que lleva dentro nuestro hermano, querida. – kagura quiso reír, por el comentario de su hermano. – además es lógico, que este así, después de la muerte de su fiel sirviente no hay quien lo calme. –

-hentei, no solo era mi sirviente, él era más hermano, que ustedes. – hakudoshi se puso de pie, con la intención de abandonar, el lugar, pero fue detenido, por su padre.

-donde crees que vas, hakudoshi. – el joven de ojos violetas paro sus pasos. – aún no he dado la orden para retirarse. –

-y ahora, que más vas a decir, sabes, me importa un carajo, tu estúpida perla, papa. – esta vez, fue naraku, quien propino, un fuerte golpe, al chico.

-cuida tus palabras, mocoso, sabes muy bien, que las ordenes, de nuestro padre, se respetan. – hablo autoritariamente, el primogénito.

Hakudoshi quien estaba, en el piso, fue ayudado, por su hermana gemela, kanna, que casi nunca llamaba la atención, por su personalidad vacía, de igual forma, casi nunca le gustaba hacerse notar, la joven chica, ayudo a ponerse de pie a su hermano, quien aún se sobaba la mejilla.

-claro, y tenía que salir el hijo favorito en su defensa. – recrimino el albino.

-naraku, creo que con un 'cállate' bastaba, no era necesario, golpearlo. – dijo kagura viendo de manera acusadora a su mayor.

-¡ouch!, ¡ese golpe dolió!, y lo sé por experiencia. – exclamo byakuya. – kanna, siempre lo diré, tu eres una especie de fantasma, no había notado tu presencia. – la chica albina, lo miro con su típica mirada vacía al igual que toda ella, sin ninguna sonrisa, ella simplemente, no transmitía nada. – umm.. No me mires así me das miedo. –

-no exageres, byakuya, deja de molestar a kanna, sabes muy bien como es ella. – onigumo, observo, como kagura limpiaba el golpe de su hijo.

-bien, con respecto al tema, del clan ouji; hakudoshi y kanna trabajaran en ello. – ordeno onigumo ante la mirada de sus hijos gemelos, y antes de pronunciar lo demás uno de ellos replico su orden.

-me reusó padre, por el momento, tengo otras, prioridades, que ir a formar alianza con ese estúpido clan. – hakudoshi vio a su padre de manera retadora, al igual que onigumo.

-ya hable hakudoshi, dudo que tus 'prioridades' sean más importantes que la orden que te estoy dando. – camino hasta el joven, para verlo de frente.

-por supuesto, tengo planes, y entre ellos no está viajar a Nagasaki, y verle la cara a moryomaru. – dijo sin quitarle la vista a su padre quien formo una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

-¿acaso? En tus planes esta, buscar a sesshomaru y vengarte por lo que le hiso a entei. – todos escucharon como onigumo reía mientras se alejaba e su hijo. – por favor hakudoshi, terminaras muerto, o ¿no recuerdas, que naraku te salvo ante una muerte segura por el perro ese?. –

Los demás hermanos, vieron como los puños de hakudoshi se cerraban con fuerza.

-hakudoshi, cálmate es mejor que hagas lo que te dice, además, de cierto modo es algo para perjudicar a los taisho. – dijo kagura para calmar la situación.

El chico suspiro resignado, tomando asiento de mala gana.

-bien, si ya terminaste tu rabieta, niño, pasado mañana te iras junto con kanna a Nagasaki. – dijo naraku. – y quiero buenos resultados. –

-como ordene jefe. – contesto irónicamente su hermano menor.

Naraku por su parte no le presto atención a la rebeldía de su joven hermano, pensó que pelear con un mocoso para él no tenía beneficio alguno.

-hay, una cuestión en mi hermoso cabeza. –

-byakuya, en tu cabeza siempre hay demasiadas incógnitas querido. –

-kagura, eso es porque, mi mente es brillante. – kagura solo poto por reír, mientras los demás lo miraban asteado. – no me miren así, sé que la envidia es fuerte. –

-cállate, si no vas a hablar nada relevante. – exclamo naraku, el cual tomaba asiento, mientras su padre fumaba un cigarrillo.

-cómo eres naraku. – dijo indignado. – bien, mi pregunta es, ¿Qué paso con kagome?, ¿acaso, no piensan reclamarla?. –

-al fin preguntas algo coherente. – dijo hakudoshi quien estaba arre costado en el sillón.

Onigumo, escucho muy bien lo dicho por su hijo, puso el cigarrillo en el cenicero de plata del mini bar, para verlo.

-por el momento no, la verdad no me interesa reclamar a esa estúpida mujer. – byakuya miro a su padre asombrado.

-pero padre, las reglas así lo exigen, y si no tienes que reclamar dinero a cambio. –

-byakuya, tiene razón. – dijo naraku. – en verdad ya no la necesitas padre. –

-en todos estos años, no mostro signo de amenaza, y todos comprobamos, que no posee poder espiritual alguno. – kagura tomo la palabra.

-pero si no recuerdan no fue solo kagome quien escapo, también rin escapo gracias a los taisho. –

-¿Qué interés tendría el perro de sesshomaru en ayudar a una humana?. – pregunto el chico de coleta.

-de inuyasha sabemos que aun llora por la estúpida de kikyo, y tal vez, tal parecido con kagome lo haya motivado a ayudarla. – expreso hakudoshi. – pero sesshomaru, ¿Qué interés tendría en rin?. –

-kagura, tú eras su compañera, ¿sabes algo?. – cuestiono naraku, el cual le había despertado cierto interés, en ese pequeño dato.

-no, hermano, según se ella vive sola, no tiene a nadie, de igual manera, me desconcierta el interés de sesshomaru de salvarla. –

-o más bien estas celosa, cariño. –

-cállate byakuya, nunca dices nada bueno. – ciertamente, kagura siempre había tenido interés en sesshomaru, pero tales sentimientos, jamás fueron correspondidos por ser del clan enemigo.

-byakuya, investiga más de esa chica llamada rin. – ordeno naraku. – debe existir algo. – sonrió. – tal vez ella sea un punto débil de ese imbécil. –

-como digas, hermano jefe, y que hay de kagome. – dijo el chico ganándose la mirada macabra de su hermano albino.

-de ella, me encargo yo. – sonrió el albino quien siempre había tenido interés, ante la chica, higurashi. – si vamos a destruir a los taisho debemos hacerlo hasta el fondo. –

Todos los kumo, desde el mayor hasta el menor rieron ante su deseo de acabar con sus mayores enemigos, mas sin embargo, no sabían que inutaisho ya había dado un paso adelante sobre las jóvenes.

Naraku, quien en cierta ocasión vio a rin, le pareció atractiva, pero más atractiva era el solo pensar, si sesshomaru tenía interés en ella, y si así era disfrutaría golpearlo desde ese punto, sonreía el solo pensar la cara que pondría el atacarlo desde ahí.

000oooo-ooooo0000

Rin y kagome, parecía estar en una especie de shock, por lo que inutaisho, le había informado, primero se enteraba que tenía una familia, pero ahora, están muertos, luego que kagome es su prima, y ahora esto, que ellos son demonios, que no son humanos, que los kumo igual son demonios, malignos, y que ella y kagome poseen poderes espirituales, y que resulta que tal poder la hace parte vital del clan taisho. Qué clase de broma es esta, no podía estar pasándole esta no es la vida que solía tener, todo esto debe ser una pesadilla.

Estaba tan metida en lo que pensaba, que no se había percatado que todos le hablaban a ella y a kagome.

-creo que se paralizaron, con la noticia señor inutaisho. – dijo shippo, mientras les hacía señas a las chicas para que reaccionaran.

-creo que les va a costar trabajo procesar la información. – comento miroku.

-es lógico que este así, hasta, hace poco su vida era normal, bueno sobre todo para rin. – dijo su joven esposa.

-rin, kagome. – llamo inutaisho pero ellas aún seguían absortas a sus pensamientos.

Kagome, no miraba tan mal esa posible idea, el ver morir a su familia por los kumo, quienes la tuvieron como esclava por muchos años, le hacía pensar que serviría para vengarse de ellos, no perdía nada con aceptarlo y estaba segura que contaría con la ayuda de rin.

Volvió a la realidad y vio como todos la veían atenta a ella y a rin y de una vez decidió dar su respuesta no tenía nada más que pensar.

-yo. – agacho su mirada viendo su manos, mientras inuyasha la observaba, podía oler su miedo y no le gustaba para nada verla así. –yo, bueno, yo acepto. – levanto la mirada. – acepto, a ayudarle y que inyecte en mi lo que dijo. – aun temblaba por lo que acababa de decidir en su vida.

Inutaisho, sonrió triunfal, ante la respuesta de la chica, pero una no contaba con la respuesta de la pequeña rin que tenía la mirada perdida.

-buena decisión kagome, ahora será parte de esta familia. – miro a la joven a su lado. – y que hay de ti rin. –

Sesshomaru veía atento a la chica, quería saber que pensaba.

En ese momento solo quería tomarla y sacarla de ahí, llevársela lejos para que no corriera peligro alguno, pero tenía que frenar tales impulsos, sobre todo porque tenía puesta la mirada de koga, quien lo veía como si supiera sus deseos, cosa que le molestaba del estúpido lobo.

-¿rin?. – llamo kagome al ver que su prima no contestaba, rin ya había tomado una decisión y no precisamente era la misma de su prima.

-yo, lo siento kagome. – dijo viendo a la chica para luego dirigir su vista a inutaisho. – yo, lo siento pero no puedo ser parte de este absurdo juego. – dijo molesta.

Se sorprendieron por la decisión de la pequeña, inutaisho sonrió empresa a conocer el carácter de la chica. - ¿Por qué?. – pregunto seriamente.

-porque hasta hace unos días, mi vida era normal, y no estar metida en este embrollo, de mafia y todo la cosa. – comento rin ofuscada.

-sabes, que ellos, te buscaran, y solo tendrás dos opciones. – dijo inutaisho. – uno te llevaran con ellos al mismo negocio, y dos te mataran. –

-pues, que me maten. – dijo levantando la voz. – además, no tengo nada que perder, yo solo quería un estúpido trabajo, mi intención no era meterme a todo esto. – varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos marrones.

-prefieres morir a ¿ayudarnos?. – dijo el kitsune con un tono de pena por la chica.

-a mí, nunca nadie, me ha ayudado, no tuve una familia, he luchado sola por mi propia cuenta, para salir adelante, ¿para qué?, para que todos ustedes quieran manejar mi vida, no, lo siento no pienso ser parte de un clan asesino. –

-ni si quiera para vengarte de la muerte de nuestra familia. – exclamo una enojada kagome.

-era tu familia kagome, yo no la recuerdo. – al terminar de decir eso, sintió la mano de su prima al darle una bofetada.

-eres estúpida rin, pensé que contaba con tigo, pero ya vi que eres una cobarde. – rin que aún estaba sorprendida, por la actitud de kagome, y las palabra que le había dicho. La veía enojada.

-no soy cobarde, solo quiero de regreso mi vida. –

-y la tendrás. – dijo inutaisho. – si te vas ellos te mataran, y no digas que no tienes a nadie porque tienes a tu prima tu única familia. –

-acepta de una buena vez, y ahorranos, el ser tus protectores, porque aunque no aceptes estoy seguro, que mi padre te vigilara para que no te pase nada. – todos escucharon con asombro las palabras de sesshomaru, quien minutos atrás, estaba en desacuerdo con tal idea, que vicho le había picado a ese hombre.

Rin por su parte pensó que ya no la quería cerca de él, acaso lo hacía porque le fastidiaba ayudarla. Tal vez tenía razón ya se había molestado demasiado en ayudarla, miro a su prima, y pensó y de inmediato, se arrepintió por lo que le dijo, pensó bien las cosas, y quizás inutaisho tenía razón, ellos la buscarían para matarla, y de esa forma kagome se quedaría sin nadie. Ahora ella era su única familia, la única que le quedaba, de toda la familia que perdió sin conocer gracias a los kumo.

-está bien, acepto. – vio a los ojos al comandante. – acepto, a , ayudarle, señor. –

-bien dicho rin, siempre tendrás tu vida, no serás una esclava como lo fue kagome para ellos. Apreciaba demasiado a sus abuelos como para hacer tal cosa, y no te preocupes con la universidad. – rin abrió los ojos asombrada por lo que le acabada de decir. – sé que ya casi la terminas, y no voy a interferir en ello, podrás terminar tu carrera. – rin lo miro contenta con una gran sonrisa, pero así como llego esa alegría así mismo se fue.

Al recordar que no tenía ni un mísero centavo para pagar.

-te dije que yo me encargo de tu universidad. – dijo inutaisho al darse cuenta de la reacción de rin.

-no pienso dejar que usted corra con los gastos de mis estudios. – dijo de manera seria.

-pero que mocosa tan orgullosa y molesta eres. – dijo con fastidio inuyasha anta la negatividad de la joven.

-a ti que te importa saco de pulgas. – contesto con molesta la chica.

De inmediato la risa de koga, miroku y shippo sonaron por todo el salón.

-mira mocosa no me llames así, menos en frente de estos idiotas.-

-entonces, no me llames orgullosa. – se percató en las singulares orejitas de perro que poseía el joven albino. – por cierto tus orejas de perro dan mucha ternura. – pareces peluche para niñas. – exclamo con ternura, mientras los tres sujetos incluida kagome reían.

-me caes muy bien niña. – dijo entre risas el joven lobo.

Inuyasha tomo asiento de nuevo no tenía caso pelear con esa mocosa.

-sabia, que tu orgullo no dejaría que hiciera eso, así que pensé mejor las cosas, sobre todo por lo que, me dijo sango un día de estos. – dijo inutaisho. – que sé que nos conviene a todos, y es que ustedes dos, trabajen en la empresa. –

Rin se emocionó, al saber, la posibilidad de un trabajo, y sango en seguida supo lo que inutaisho diría para alivio de ella.

-rin y kagome, trabajaran como asistentes, de sesshomaru e inuyasha, tanto en la empresa como en los asuntos del clan. – hablo autoritariamente el comandante.

Había escuchado bien, ella asistente de quien la veía despectivamente, no, las ganas de trabajarse le fueron, de inmediato.

-me reusó, padre, esa locura no la acepto. – dijo sesshomaru con vos imponente desde su asiento, como era posible que ella estaría con el demasiado tiempo.

-sesshomaru, sango no puede con el trabajo de los tres, ten consideración si es que existe un corazón en ti. –

-si piensas, poner asistentes para cada uno, deja a sango con migo, ella sabe llevar muy bien mis asuntos. – dijo con mirada fría en sus ojos, rin por un momento se sintió mal, tanto le desagradaba como para ponerse así por saber que ella sería su asistente. No lo entendía, primero pedía que aceptara, y ahora la rechazaba de nuevo, ese hombre era en verdad complicado.

-sango, siempre fue asistente, de miroku, así que de una vez les digo que rin será asistes de sesshomaru, y kagome de inuyasha. – hablo autoritariamente. – sango, les dará la indicación, de todo lo que tendrán que hacer en la empresa, es mi decisión no acepto más reproches. – se puso de pie. – ya casi es de madrugada debemos descansar, kohaku, llévalas a la habitación donde se quedaran. – dijo refiriéndose a la jóvenes.

-en seguida, señor. – camino donde las primas y en su atrevimiento, tomo a rin del brazo de manera delicada, sesshomaru frunció el ceño por tal atrevimiento del chico, hacia ella, pero más le enfureció el ver que ella no replico en nada, koga se dio cuenta al instante de la reacción del albino y no dudo en comentar.

-umm.. Así que ella es la damisela a la que salvaste. – sonrió y tomo del hombro al albino. – está muy linda, pero parece, que te la quieren quitar perro. – sesshomaru gruño porque quisiera o no el lobo tenía razón en lo que decía, el joven lobo se acercó al odio del albino y exclamo con cierta picardía. – pero no te preocupes ahora que será tu asistente ' _''será solo para ti'_. – haciendo cierto énfasis en la última frase.

-sendeces. – sesshomaru, aparto de manera brusca, la mano de koga, y se dispuso a salir, del lugar molesto, rin lo vio salir con cierto enfado en él, quiera seguirlo, y preguntarle, si le molestaba la decisión de su padre, pero el recordar nuevamente sus ideas erradas hacia ella, la frenaban a hacerlo, decidió caminar junto con kagome, y kohaku, al ver que los demás salían del salón, muy seguramente a descansar, ya que faltaba poco para que la madrugara llegara. Estaba segura que a partir de ese momento las cosas ya no serían igual en su vida.

0000oooo-ooo000000

El domingo había pasado rápido, en la mansión de los taisho, las higurashi recibieron indicaciones, por parte del mayor, y una de ellas era que el departamento donde se habían estado quedando seria su nuevo hogar, así como también, sobre su nuevo trabajo, del mismo modo, les ordeno preparar su cuerpo, para soportar la infusión que se les transmitirían a ellas.

Y cuando decía preparar se refería a entrenar, comer bien, cosa que no sería difícil para rin.

-porque tenemos que entrenar, no es justo. – se quejó kagome quien estaba preparando su ropa de trabajo junto con rin y sango en el departamento de las chicas.

-pues porque, así tu cuerpo resistirá más, además, en este medio el saber pelear es primordial. – contesto sango.

-entonces, tendremos que pelear en alguna ocasión. – kagome se asustó un poco ante tal posibilidad.

-miren, es lógico, que el pertenecer al clan, nos rodeamos, de enemigos, que en su momento nos atacan y por lógica, tendremos que defendernos. – las dos jóvenes, miraban atenta a sango. – pero la infusión es precisamente para eso, para incrementar su fuerza, el poder espiritual en ustedes, y las habilidades de pelea, es precisamente por eso que hay que entrenar. –

-todo suena interesante. – hablo rin quien, había permanecido en silencio. – solo está el pequeño detalle del mal humos de sesshomaru. – dijo con cierto desgano, el saber que tendría que verlo, y saber lo que él pensaba de ella era agotador.

-por cierto rin, hay algo que me he preguntado. ¿De dónde conoces a sesshomaru?, el que te haya sacado de ahí así de la nada no lo creo de él. – rin se sorprendió por la pregunta de sango y la verdad, ella era de su agrado podía confiar en ella.

-pues, bien, es algo largo y confuso a la vez. – contesto rin.

-te escucho. – las tres se acomodaron, y rin se dispuso a hablar, despejando la duda de su nueva amiga, claro reservando lo que sentía por él y el beso que se dieron aquella noche.

0000ooo-ooooo000

Un albino, se dirigía en su auto deportivo, jaguar xf, hacia la empresa, no sin antes, pensar que este sería el primer día con ella, había tratado de alejarla, pero la estúpida idea de su padre la había puesto de nuevo ahí junto a él, nunca se imaginó, que aquella chica, que lo ayudo y pensó que no volvería a ver, ahora sería su asistente la misma que provocaba esa cálida sensación en su cuerpo.

-eres un imbécil padre. – pego al volante sacando la rabia que sentía.

Llego a la empresa y se estaciono para luego subir al elevador para dirigirse al piso donde estaba su oficina.

Rin por su parte quien vestía un pantalón, sastre, color negro entallado a sus piernas bien formadas que llegaba debajo de su tobillo, dejando ver los zapatos de tacón que hacía ver sus pies divinos, y con piernas más torneadas, llevaba puesta una camisa con un pequeño cuello, de color amarillo, y por supuesto su cabello recogido en una cola alta, con su flequillo de frente, recibía las ultimas indicaciones, de sango, estaba nerviosa no por el trabajo, era capaz de todo eso, lo que temía era verlo, estar cerca de él y olvidar que existía la dignidad.

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador dejando ver la imponente figura, del demonio, que para maldición de rin se veía guapo, con su elegante traje bien entallado a su fuerte cuerpo y con la melena plateada que caía en el.

-maldición, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. – dijo rin pensando en voz alta.

-¿perdón?. – pregunto sango quien extendía unas carpetas.

-nada, emm,, solo son nervios del primer día. – contesto tomando las carpetas que le daba sango.

-bueno para quitar esos nervios, llévale esto al ogro, que son los estado de cuenta de los socios. –

-ok, en seguida. – camino hacia las puerta de la oficina de la bestia feroz con las piernas casi quebrándose del miedo, toco un par de veces, hasta escuchar un 'adelante'.

Al entrar podo notar una oficina demasiada limpia y ordenada, todo implacable, y detrás del escritorio, estaba sentado el ogro quien la miraba de pies a cabeza.

-que quieres. – dijo cortante el albino.

-vengo a dejarle los estados de cuenta de los socios. –

-déjalos ahí, luego los reviso, ahora lárgate. – no dijo nada más, no sabía qué hacer, y eso le molestaba, necesitaba el empleo, y estaba dispuesta a ayudar al clan, pero con la actitud de ese hombre le era difícil. –te vas a quedar parada ahí sembrada como un árbol. – dijo tajante el albino al ver que ella no se movía.

Esa actitud y palabras solo lograron molestar más a la chica.

-bien, sé muy bien que me odia, por sus estúpidas ideas erradas hacia mí. – se acercó al escrito para verlo de frente. – pero esto es un trabajo, deje a un lado su tonto orgullo y rencor hacia mí, en cuestiones de trabajo. – dijo rin seria, ganándose la fría mirada del demonio.

-tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes, a mí. – se puso de pie para poder verla con imponencia desde arriba. – sé muy bien que tú eres una empleada más, y en cuanto a mis ideas sobre ti ' _no te conciernen_ '.- siseo lo último que dijo

Rin lo encaro, teniendo en cuenta que él era un demonio, y que podía acabar con ella en un instante.

-me conciernen, porque es mi persona, mi dignidad, mi nombre que sale a relucir en sus estúpidas malas ideas que tiene de mí. – reto con la mirada.

Una sonrisa malvada, diabólica, en verdad no sabía cómo llamarla se formó en el rosto del apuesto albino.

-si según tú, el que este equivocado en pensar que eres coqueta con los hombres. – la sonrisa que se había formado se esfumo de inmediato, dando paso a su frio semblante. – porque andas, muy alegre, y con mucha confianza con el imbécil de kohaku. – a rin la tomó por sorpresa semejante idiotez del albino. Guardo silencio por un momento.

Y ahora, que tenía, que ver kohaku aquí, ella nunca había tenido novio, y menos coquetear con alguien así por así, y el que el piense de esa manera le molestaba, por primera vez se había fijado en alguien y que la tratara así, le dolía, pero si él pensaba eso está bien, ya no trataría de hacerlo entender que estaba equivocado.

-tu silencio lo dice todo. – escucho decir al albino con su típica ronca voz. – no puedes replicarme porque sabes que es verdad, que tengo la razón. – sonrió triunfal el imponente demonio.

Rin dio un largo suspiro, antes de contestar.

-sí, sesshomaru, usted tiene razón, soy una coqueta. – sonrió descaradamente la chica. – una coqueta con los hombres guapos, y por su puesto uno de ellos es kohaku, que aparte de guapo, es atento, caballeroso, y me hace sentir 'muy bien'. – enfatizo lo último, haciendo hervir la sangre de sesshomaru.

-no se preocupe, no seré 'coqueta' con usted, cuando mi mayor interés la tiene kohaku. – sonrió por última vez y dio media vuelta para salir de ese lugar, pero no pudo llegar a la puerta porque rápidamente fue atrapada por los fuertes brazos del albino, quien la sujeto con fuerza.

-te atreves a decir que ese miserable humano es mejor que yo. – dijo gruñendo y de manera terrorífica según rin, que pudo notar claramente como sus ojos se pintaban e rojos en los bordes.

-que le pasa, me lastima. – dijo al tratar de soltarse de él.

-acaso se atrevió a besarte, para decir que él es mejor que yo. –

-no, pero me gustaría sentir los labios de un caballero. – no podía negar que se sentía bien estar en sus brazos.

-sendeces. – miro la tentadora boca de rin, y no resistió mas, unió sus labios con los de ella, para probar su dulce sabor, rin se paralizo, al sentir de nuevo los labios del albino, en los de ella, sesshomaru se separó un momento de ella, solo para dejarle claro un detalle. – recuerda, tus labios solo me pertenecen a mí. – gruño como todo demonio hace reclamando su propiedad, y la beso de nuevo con la sorpresa de que rin correspondía su beso, de nuevo ahí los dos, besándose disfrutando estar juntos, uniendo sus labios, disfrutando el placer de estar así, pero odiándose a la vez, por caer, en la tentación banal, de un beso, beso que lo los hacia olvidar su orgullo, y la otra su dignidad y la promesa mutua de alejarse, quedo tirada ante el acercamiento obligatorio por orden de su padre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola hola, aquí por fin actualizando antes que nada disculpa por no subir la actualización el viernes pasado como lo habia prometido pero tuve unos percances, pero en fin aquí esta espero sea de su agrado y les guste,,,, como va avanzando la historia.. ya vinos las ideas que tiene inutaisho para con las chicas,, que opinan esta bien que ellas sepan defenderse.. o es que es mejor que sean siempre protegidas por los albinos?

Digamen digame.. xD y ese beso que se dieron.. no se poque no aceptan que se aman.. xD

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Maryamaya1976:** hola gracias por esta clava a mi historia y que te guste que tengas un feliz finde..

 **Guest:** gracias porque te encante y siiiii seguireeeee xD

 **Jezabel:** que bueno que te gusto lo del señor nevera xD, me decir si te gusto el beso o que okz.

 **Dani pasos:** prometo solemnemente no abandonar y gracias por leerla.

 **Tomoe-chan** gracias porque te guste sii también me gusta una rin reservada pero dejala que la conoscas es una fiera…

 **Tonari-chan** hago lo que puedo con la narrativa y me agrada que te paresca bien gracias..

Gracias chicas por su apollo espero les guste el cap y nos vemos el próximo viernes lo promero vv adiosito

Recuerden leer es vital para la salud,,,,,,,


	8. 7 fuerza

**UN DEMONIO ENAMORADO.**

 **CAPITULO 7. FUERZA.**

 **-o-**

Parecía que estaba en otro mundo, toda la mañana rin se había comportado de manera hermética, más bien parecía que su mente se había mudado a otro planeta que no fuera la tierra, al llegar la hora sango y kagome la llamaron varias veces pero parecía que la habían programado para teclear la computadora pues esta no respondía, tuvieron que levantarla a la fuerza para que reaccionara, al llegar a la cafetería ordenaron lo que comerían, rin se limitó a pedir algo ligero, a parte que tenía un mal habito alimenticio en ese momento no tenía ánimos de probar alimento.

Durante el almuerzo sango les contaba varias anécdotas que había pasado con los taisho, y como se había enamorado de su querido esposo miroku, estaba tan emocionada contando que no se percató que la única que le prestaba atención era kagome que la escuchaba emociona, sobre todo cuando hablaba de las hazañas del singular inuyasha; mientras rin nuevamente se había mudado de nuevo a otro mundo, un mundo que tenía el nombre grabado de la persona de sus tormentos, confusiones, y decepciones; el señor de las groserías, el señor sesshomaru, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en esa oficina, pero sobre todo en la manera que le hablo, teniendo en cuenta que ese demonio podía hacerla pedazos en menos de un minuto.

Flashback

Era un beso cargado de enojo, reclamos, pero sobre todo un beso cargado de pasión, parecía que los dos deseaban estar así, olvidándose cada uno de su promesa. Rin en ese momento se olvidó de todo, tanto así, que actuó sin pensarlo y rodeo el cuello de albino con su manos, sintiendo el suave cabello del tipo que le revolvía su mundo, sesshomaru al sentir las menudas manos de la mujer que trastornaba su mente no pudo evitar gruñir como el demonio perro que era, y del mismo modo sin pensarlo, rodeo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, la sintió tan frágil ante su fuerza, al igual que rin en ese momento se sintió protegida.

Permanecieron de ese modo un largo rato, sus labios se unían cada vez más, parecía que estaba flotando, el sentir sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor, el sentir su plano y duro abdomen en ella. Que era todo esto, acaso ¿esto era desear a un hombre?, se preguntó. Su mente estaba perdida en ese momento unido a él. Ambos parecían no querer separarse, era tan relajante estar así, ellos solos, y de la nada, sesshomaru se separó como si se diera cuenta de algo horrible, separándola bruscamente, acto que se le hacía muy familiar a rin, pues era la misma escena de la azotea donde se dieron su primer beso.

Que le pasaba, porque siempre hacia eso, porque siempre la hacía sentir que sus besos eran repugnantes. Lo miro pero no quiso preguntar no se daría el lujo de humillarse de nuevo.

Sesshomaru la vio, y estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando ella se le adelanto.

\- será mejor que se guarde sus palabras _señor sesshomaru._ – poniendo cierto veneno en la manera de pronunciar su nombre. – no me interesa lo que tenga que decir. – sonrió para parar sus ganas de llorar. – es solo un simple beso, nada relevante. –

Sesshomaru la vio aun con los labios rojizos, siendo el causante de tal color, lo miraba de manera retadora como si no quería perder de nuevo ante él.

\- claro, supongo que para alguien como tú, es común besar a cualquiera que se le atraviese. – sonrió y miro desde arriba para que se diera cuenta que una humana jamás le ganaría. – por eso mis besos no son _"relevantes",_ pues son mucho para ti. –

Algo dentro de rin parecía quebrarse, que tonta había sido al dejarse llevar de nuevo por ese estúpido. Pero no dejaría que sus lágrimas se derramaran frente a él.

\- no se crea tan importante _señor,_ \- sesshomaru empezaba a odiar esa estúpida actitud de niña malcriada de rin. – créame cuando le digo que no son _relevantes,_ alguien _coqueta,_ como yo sabe cuándo un beso en verdad es bueno, y excitante y para su desgracia los suyos no llenaron esa expectativa. – le dedico una linda y majestuosa sonrisa de victoria, y se dispuso a caminar mientras sesshomaru la veía más frio que de costumbre como si quisiera desmembrarla en ese momento, llego a la puerta y antes de abrir, le dedicó una última mirada. – por cierto, sobre el tema de que mis labios solo le pertenecen a usted, será mejor que los saque de sus fantasías, porque ese honor, ya le pertenece a alguien más. – ahora si parecía haberle ganado al tipo, y antes de cerrar la puerta tubo la loca visión de que sus ojos parecían brazas cosa que le asusto.

Llego a su cubículo y respiro profundo al darse cuenta la manera en como se había comportado, ni siquiera ella misma conocía ese lado, se miedo por un momento pero luego se felicitó porque nunca más sesshomaru taisho volvería a hacerla sentir repugnante después de besarla. Y mucho menos a humillarla.

Fin del flashback

De repente rin sintió como le halaban sus mejías, reaccionando al instante para darse cuenta que tanto sango como kagome, le apretaban sus pobres mejías.

\- ¡ouch!, acaso creen que soy de trapo o ¿Qué?. – dijo mientras se apartaba de esas ingratas.

\- rin no creemos que seas de trapo, más bien tenemos la certeza de que hoy pareces un robot al cual se le ha caído su sistema operativo. – dijo histérica su joven prima.

\- exageras kagome. – dijo rin sobando sus adoloridas mejías.

\- rin te ¿sucede algo? As estado muy extraña toda la mañana y te estamos hablando desde hace ratos y parecías estar en la luna. – intervino sango un tanto preocupada.

\- estoy bien, solo que trabajar con ese hombre es extenuante. – sango comprendió lo que decía rin.

\- te comprendo lo he soportado por muchos años, pero ya te acostumbraras a esa bestia. – sango le dedico un sonrisa para calmar el estrés de rin.

\- eso espero. – es lo único que pudo decir, pues sabía que con ella era diferente la cuestión.

\- lindas y hermosas chicas, creo que ya es hora de irnos. – dijo kagome quien se puso de pie para abrazar a rin. – y tú no te pongas tan estresada, si algo te hace ese tipo ogroso, dímelo que yo te defiendo. – rin rio por lo dicho mientras kagome le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Las tres se dispusieron a salir de la cafetería para continuar con su segunda parte de su día laboral, subieron hasta el piso más importante del edificio, para irse cada quien a su cubículo. Rin sabía que detrás de esa puerta estaba el hombre que revolvía su mundo, pero por el momento estaba segura que no entraría a la cueva de la bestia, pues estaba terminando de editar varios informes pendientes. Suspiro hondo para aceptar el comienzo de su realidad, y lo que faltaba por venir.

0000oooooo-ooooooo000000

El señor presidente de la más grande empresa de los taisho había decidido comer en su oficina no tenía ánimos como para salir, y sobre todo porque tenía asuntos pendiente que terminar, así que decidió quedarse.

Quiso olvidar lo sucedido esa mañana, pues las palabras de una humana, no significaban nada para él, pero había un pequeño detalle esa malcriada, no era una simple humana cualquiera, era la mujer que había llegado a alterarle la vida, a provocarle sentimientos banales según él. Se dispuso a revisar unos correos de algunos inversionistas, estaba leyendo muy concentrado, y de pronto las finas y dulces palabras de la chica si hicieron presentes,

 _''no se crea tan importante señor…'' ''créame cuando le digo que no son relevantes…'' ''por cierto sobre el tema de que mis labios solo le pertenecen a usted, será mejor que los saque de sus fantasías, porque ese honor, ya le pertenece a alguien más…''_

Lo que más le enojaba es que no podía negar, que el besarla, lo llenaba de nuevas emociones. Emociones muy agradables, rodear su pequeña cintura, sentir su menudo cuerpo en él, fue relajante, el sentirla tan frágil despertaba querer protegerla, deseaba que nadie se le acercara, deseaba querer unirla más a él. La deseaba, en su vida había estado con diferentes mujeres demonios; pero jamás había sentido esa calidez, ese deseo, que despertara esa chiquilla malcriada en él. Que le había echo esa insignificante humana para que estuviera de esa manera. Se odiaba su orgullo valía más que esos sentimientos que lo rodeaban desde que la conoció. Sobre todo por burlarse de él, por retarlo a decir que era menos que el estúpido de kohaku.

\- estúpida humana. – dijo poniéndose de pie antes de tirar todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio, fue hasta el gran ventanal, de su oficina para ver el paisaje que le brindaba. – me las pagaras rin, nadie se burla de mí, nadie se burla del gran sesshomaru. – quiso seguir viendo tranquilo la vista de la ventana, pero el sonido de su celular lo saco de esa tranquilidad, vio quien era y se dispuso a contestas.

\- por fin apareces imbécil. – dijo molesto.

\- tranquilo, querido jefe, mas pareces perro con rabia. – sesshomaru puso escuchar claramente las risas del otro lado del celular.

\- déjate de estupideces, bankotsu, yo no soy el imbécil de inuyasha, con el que hace bromas estúpidas. –

\- como digas, mi estimado jefe. – dijo al terminar de reír un poco. – y dime eso tan importante que necesitas como para que me estuvieras molestando en mi preciadas vacaciones. –

\- cuando estes dentro una hora en mi oficina te lo dire. – dijo autoritario.

\- ¿dentro de una hora?. Apenas vamos llegando, déjame descansar ¿quieres? Semejante bestia. –

\- no me importa tu sufrimiento, te quiero a ti y a tu raro hermano dentro de una hora. ¿Quedo claro?. –

\- está bien, limón agrio, como digas. – pudo escuchar como alguien más hablaba del otro lado de la línea. – por cierto dice jakotsu que por ser un chico guapo te perdona el que le digas raro. – ambos chicos se pusieron a reír de manera exagera, irritando más a sesshomaru.

\- imbéciles. – fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar a esos idiotas.

Entre inuyasha, koga, rin y esos dos. Acabarían con su paciencia. Pero en especial la malcriada de rin, la estúpida chica que se había atrevido a retarlo y burlarse de él.

0000ooooo-oooo0000

La tarde en la empresa estaba pasando de manera rápida, tal vez era por el montón trabajo que se les había acumulado, kagome, sango y rin. Parecía estar pegadas al ordenador, no se habían despegado desde que se sentaron, tanto kagome como rin, se habían acoplado rápidamente al ambiente y todo gracias a sango quien les había explicado pausada y amablemente lo que tenían que hacer, y la cual se sentía mucho mejor, pues ahora solo manejaba los asuntos de una sola persona, menos estrés tener asuntos de tres jefes a la vez.

Rin quien ya iba por la mitad de los informes acumulados, estaba muy concentrada, si algo tenía esa chica es que al comenzar algo le gustaba terminado de manera implacable. El teléfono sonó por un momento se asustó pensando que sería la extensión que conectaba con la oficina del ogro, pero para su tranquilidad era la extensión general.

\- buenas tardes, presidencia. - contesto rin.

\- hablo de la recepción, el señor bankotsu y el señor jakotsu vienen a un cita con el señor sesshomaru. –

\- permítame un momento por favor. – que odioso tenía que avisar a quien tenía pensado no hablarle por el resto del día, e intuía que el también había pensado lo mismo.

Marco y espero a que contestara.

\- que quieres. – típico, pensó. No era de sorprenderse por ese frio saludo.

\- en la recepción están dos señores que vienen a hablar con usted, son el señor bankotsu y él se….- sin ninguna delicadeza el terrible albino interrumpió a la pobre rin.

\- que suban. – dicho esto colgó la llamada.

\- si como diga querido jefe, muy amable en serio. – hablo sola de manera irónica. Reanudo la llamada de la recepción.

\- dígales que suba, los está esperando. –

\- ¿ quiénes vienen?. – pregunto sango sacándola de su enojo.

\- pues, un tal bankotsu y jakotsu. – dijo recordando tales nombres. – al parecer el ogro de esa cueva los está esperando. –

\- ¿son inversionistas? . – pregunto kagome

\- sin son minoritarios, pero más que eso son parte del clan. – contesto sango.

\- ha de ser algún asunto violento el que necesita ese demonio, seguro y es a mí a quien mandara a matar por lo que le dije. – dijo rin en un suave susurro, tumbando su cabeza al escritorio.

Las dos chicas vieron la actitud de la joven, se había comportado rara todo el día, exasperando a su prima que fue hasta ella para preguntarle de su actitud.

\- rin, ya es el colmo con tigo, dime que te pasa. Y no me digas que nada, porque algo te sucede. – dijo de manera irritada la chica.

\- pues sí, si te digo que no me pasa nada, son asuntos míos. – contesto rin.

\- si pero me molesta que estés con esa actitud, porque sé que alguien te ha causado algo para que estés así. – la miro a los ojos.

\- kagome en serio, te digo que estoy bien, solo es estrés nada más. Deja de comportarte como la madre que no tuve– dijo poniéndose de pie un tanto molesta, no estaba acostumbrada a dar explicaciones de su vida a nadie, y hacerlo ahora estaba de más.

\- chicas cálmense, no es momento para que peleen. – intervino sango para calmar el ambiente.

\- eres una hermética en serio, me desesperas. – kagome empezó a caminar hacia el baño molesta por la actitud de rin.

Ninguna de las tres se había dado cuenta que dos hombres estaban de pie presenciando la alterada conversación de las señoritas. Siendo kagome quien chocara con uno de ellos. En seguida la chica miro con quien había chocado. Levanto su rosto y no podía negar que era guapo. Rin y sango vieron al chico de larga trenza sonreír divertido por la cara apenada de kagome, era un chico alto moreno, fuerte, y que sin dudar la trenza que portaba lo hacía ver aún más atractivo de lo que ya era.

\- lo, lo siento. – dijo kagome separando de el apenada.

\- no te preocupes, no todos los días se tiene el gusto que una chica tan linda como tu choque con migo. – kagome en seguida se puso roja por las palabras del chico

\- hermano, que te pasa como le dices linda a un gritona e histeria como esta enclenque. – dijo jakotsu quien se ganó la mirada de las tres.

\- a quien llamas enclenque. – dijo kagome quien a la vez lo miro extrañada, pues el joven era guapo, pero por su manera de vestir se dio cuenta que era de otro bando.

\- a ti, aparte de histérica, eres bruta o ¿Qué?. – dijo burlándose de ella.

\- no le hables así si no quieres que te saque tu hombre escondido. – dijo rin retándolo. Jakotsu la miro extrañado, por la manera de hablar de esa mocosa, mientras los demás incluyendo bankotsu rieron disimuladamente.

\- y ¿tu, eres?. – dijo el chico del moño. – pero que pasa hoy, nos vamos unos días y al regresar encontramos la empresa llena de garrapatas altaneras. –

Y antes de que las dos chicas fueran directo hasta el, el hermano de este intervino.

\- jakotsu, deja de molestar, de a ver sabido que encontraría señoritas hermosas hubiese venido en seguida. – rin lo miro seria, odia a ese tipo de hombres. – sango, sabes que con tigo el ramillete de bellezas se completa. – sango solo rolo los ojos, conocía el don juan que era bankotsu, así que no le extrañaba para nada lo que decía.

\- bankotsu, sesshomaru te está esperando así que es mejor que vayas, si no quieres que se enoje. – dijo sango.

\- más de lo que ese hermoso ya es, lo dudo querida. – contesto jakotsu.

\- lo sé, sango, solo quiero saber el nombre de ella. – dijo dirigiéndose hasta kagome. – no me vas a decir tu nombre. –

Tomo la mano de la chica, mientras la veía de manera seductora.

\- ohm..! Me, me llamo kagome. –

\- lindo nombre como, tu. – sonrió, y se dispuso a llevar la mano de la joven hasta su labios para depositar un pequeño beso, mientras los demás, veían dicha escena. Tan conocida para sango y jatkosu que conocían perfectamente el don juan que era el tipo. Deposito su típico beso galante, y en seguida se dio cuenta que la mano que había besado no era precisamente la de kagome, levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y era nada más que el idiota de inuyasha. Quien al ver que este besaría a la chica decidió, irrumpir bloqueando el beso de este, al poner su mano sobre el de la chica.

\- no pierdes tu tiempo, ¿verdad?. – dijo inuyasha quien quitaba su mano de la de kagome.

\- y tú no dejas de siempre un impertinente. – contesto bankotsu mientras se arreglaba su traje.

\- ¡i…inu…! Mi amor. – saludo emocionado jakotsu al ver a inuyasha. – banky, hermano que envidia besastes al mi inu. –

\- si, tal vez y no me sarna en la boca. –

\- más bien tal vez no me da alguna infección en mi mano. – dijo inuyasha. – no se supone que vienen a ver al idiota de sesshomaru. –

\- si solo me distraje un poco al ver chicas tan lindas. – dirigió una mirada coqueta hacia kagome logrando sonrojarla. Cosa que molesto a inuyasha.

\- inu mi amor, me extrañastes. – dijo jakotsu acercando a inuyasha el cual alejo de inmediato.

\- no seas idiota, será mejor que entremos antes que la bestia macabra explote. – dijo inuyasha abriendo la puerta de la oficina para que los hermanos entraran, seguidos por él.

Cerraron la puerta ante las desconcertadas chicas, a excepción de sango que ya estaba acostumbrada a esos dos.

\- ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?. – pregunto rin la cual tomaba asiento.

\- ellos son bankotsu y jakotsu Usui, miembros directos del clan taisho. A bankotsu como ya notaron es un don juan, según el nadie se le resiste, y jakotsu bueno él es una diva. Son muy fuertes, pero sobre todo son muy leales al clan. –

\- en serio ese tipo del moño es una diva. – rin rio por primera vez en todo el día. – al parecer está enamorado de inuyasha. –

\- sí, desde siempre, pero sabe que no tiene oportunidad. – las tres chicas rieron por el pobre de jakotsu, y su frustrado amor.

Un teléfono se escuchó desde el escritorio de rin, y de inmediato fue a ver de qué se trataba, y para su molestia era la extensión de sesshomaru.

\- dígame, señor. – contesto rin

\- trae tres café en seguida. – dijo rápidamente y colgó.

\- sí señor, con gusto le llevo su café. – dijo irónica y colgó.

\- iré por café, ya regreso. – la vieron irse en busca del café, teniendo en cuenta lo rara que había estado todo el día.

000000ooooo-ooooooo0000000

Al entrar a la oficina, sesshomaru les dijo que tomaran asiento, pero con afán de molestarlo pidieron algo de tomar, negándose de inmediato, pero no empezarían hasta que tomaran el rico café que preparan ahí.

\- ya traerán su estúpido café. – dijo exasperado.

\- y bien hermoso jefe albino, para que somos bueno, ¿pretendes proponerme matrimonio?. – dijo un seductor jakotsu. Ganándose la fría y tenebrosa mirada de sesshomaru, estremeciéndose en seguida. – era broma. Umm. Mejor me callo. –

\- el clan takeru y shouma, nos están traicionando, con los kumo. – fue al grano, a sesshomaru odiaba dar detalles.

Mientras los hermanos Usui, cambiaron su semblante a uno más serio ante la situación, prestando atención. El ver que sesshomaru no continuaba, inuyasha tomo la palabra.

\- hemos descubierto, que el armamento que les proveemos los están pasando con la insignia de la araña, y no solo eso. – dijo inuyasha molesto. – no están robando ganancias, y usando el trasporte terrestre y marino que les brindamos para pasar la maldita droga de los kumo.

Se formó un momento de silencio ante la situación. La familia kumo era uno de los más grandes exportadores de droga, en todo Japón, y ahora se estaban aprovechando del trasporte de los taisho. Inuyasha termino de contarle lo demás de la historia sobre el uso que naraku estaba dando a la perla, y del porqué de esas dos jóvenes que ocupaban el puesto de secretaria. Pues gracias a su dichoso viaje de "vacaciones" no estaban enterados de toda la situación. Comprendiendo en seguida toda la situación.

\- así que esas mocosas no están ahí de por gusto. – dijo jakotsu rompiendo la tensión en la oficina. – ya decía yo que inutaisho no contrataría a esas chicas enclenques, así por así. –

La puerta de la oficina se abrió para dar paso a rin quien entraba con el café que había ordenado el albino. El mayor de los usui la vio detenidamente pues no había puesto atención en la chica, que poseía una preciosas piernas y esos zapatos los hacia lucir excelente, sesshomaru como buen demonio perro se dio cuenta de la mirada lasciva que este le daba a la joven secretaria.

\- permiso, aquí está el café que pidió señor. – dijo rin quien ponía la bandeja en la mesa de la esquina. – permiso. –

\- tú debes de ser rin. – dijo bankotsu deteniendo el paso de la joven.

\- si. – dijo seria

\- mucho gusto rin, ya me contaron todo acerca de ustedes, así que si necesitas algo cuenta con migo. – dijo mientras intentaba tocar un mechón de su rebelde cabello. Ante la mirada asesina de sesshomaru, el cual empezaba a molestarle esa actitud de el ante rin.

\- disculpe, señor bankotsu, pero no es necesario. – dijo apartándose rápidamente del alcance del joven. – ya cuento con mi propia ayuda, nunca he necesitado de nadie y dudo que ahora lo necesite. – le sonrió de manera amable. – señores, permiso. –

\- parece que eso llego hasta el fondo de tu ego. – dijo inuyasha riendo.

\- hermano, déjame recoger tu cara y pegártela de nuevo. – secundo jakotsu burlándose de su hermano, pues jamás nadie lo había tratado de esa manera.

\- búrlense, lacras, esa niña solo debe ser domada, solo es una virgen caprichosa, que yo me encargare de bajarle ese tonito. –

Sesshomaru solo lo miro, sabía que lo decía por despecho, pero si fuera verdad el mismo se encargaría de que se tragara sus propias palabras. Se sirvieron su dichoso café, para continuar con el tema.

\- mañana mismo salen para Nagasaki. – dijo sesshomaru directamente. Y sin tanto preámbulo.

\- sesshou, no hemos terminado de desempacar y ya nos quieres lejos de aquí, que cruel eres. - dijo jakotsu dramatizando un poco las palabras.

\- eso, no me importa, lo que me importa en este momento es saber si los ouji, están negociando con esos malditos de los kumo. –

\- como digas sesshomaru. – dijo el mayor de los usui. – esta situación no es para posponerla jakotsu, esto es serio, así que deja tus dramas para después. -

\- estoy seguro que el idiota de moryomaru ya se vendió con el imbécil de naraku. – añadió inuyasha.

\- no te me atormentes inu mi amor, por ti saldré para Nagasaki sin chistar, y calmar tu preocupación. – inuyasha se apartó rápido antes de ser atrapado por los brazos del joven usui.

\- bien si eso era todo, será mejor que nos vayamos entres más rápido mejor, Estoy seguro al igual que inuyasha que onigumo mando a unos de sus apestosos hijos a negociar. – dijo bankotsu poniéndose de pie.

\- no te preocupes sesshomaru hoy mismo nos iremos para Nagasaki. – añadió el chico de trenza.

\- que estrés, en serio, inu mi amor, sesshou hermoso, los mantendremos informados. – jakotsu se puso de pie al igual que su hermano y empezar a caminar junto a él.

\- hasta luego taishos. – dijo bankotsu antes de salir, seguido de su hermano e inuyasha.

Al salir cada uno de las chicas estaba en su labor, y no dudo en despedirse de ellas.

\- lindas señoritas hasta pronto, espero cuando regrese, seamos más unidos. – kagome se despidió con un saludo de mano por cordialidad mientras rin, simplemente sonrió desganada.

Los vieron salir, y cada quien regreso de nuevo a sus labores.

La tarde paso de lo más normal después, esa misma tarde los hermanos usui consiguieron vuelo para salir de inmediato hacia Nagasaki, el día laboral, finalizo de lo más normal, para todos en la empresa, cada quien se marchó a su casa a descansar.

La semana había pasado, y rin se había acoplado a trabajar profesionalmente con sesshomaru, sin llegar a algo más cada quien manteniendo su distancia evitaban más que nada llegar a una escena como la del primer día, aunque por dentro lo anhelaran.

Sesshomaru había recibido informes a diario de los hermanos usui, sobre el tema de los ouji. Quienes por el momento no se habían presentado de manera directa hacia los miembros del clan, para poder investigar desde lejos.

\- por fin viernes. – dijo kagome estirándose en su silla. – y ya solo falta una hora para que seamos libres, ¿Qué haremos?. - dijo animada.

\- pues yo ir directo a descansar. – dijo rin aun tecleando.

\- yo, cocinar una rica cena para miroku y yo. – sango los viernes los dedicaba a pasar exclusivamente con su esposo.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿en serio?, son unas aburridas, no sean malas y vamos al cine o algo así, ¿Qué dicen?. – volvió a decir kagome.

\- kagome no insistas, sango ya te dijo que pasara con miroku, no seas imprudente. – regaño rin.

\- ok, entiendo sango es alguien ocupada en su vida matrimonial, pero ¿tu?, di que sii. – insistió la chica.

\- sabes, haz de cuenta que no existo en este momento que son una especie de pared, necesito terminar esto. – dijo rin.

\- ok, te dejare terminar para que en la salida me acompañes. –

Sango solo las miro y le pareció gracioso la forma en que esas dos se llevaban. Y a la vez sintió nostalgia el saber que su infancia fue destruida por los kumo, vivir separadas por culpa de él.

0000ooo-ooooo000

Los hermanos usui, estaban tomando un tomando descansando en un prestigiado café, después de a ver confirmado que los kumo y los ouji tuvieron una reunión privada. Saco su celular para llamar a sesshomaru e informarle, y a lo lejos vio como hakudoshi y su hermana kanna, entraba al café. y Vio como caminaban a su mesa.

\- hermano, soy yo o esos idiotas vienen hacia acá. – dijo curioso su hermano menor.

\- esto se va a poner interesante. – dijo divertido el mayor. Al como esos dos llegaban a donde ellos.

\- que sorpresa encontrar, a los hermanos usui en Nagasaki. – dijo hakudoshi. – ¿podemos sentarnos?. – pregunto

\- adelante, será un placer compartirla con ustedes. – bankotsu lo miro tranquilamente.

\- que hacen por aquí, tengo entendido que disfrutaban de un viaje placentero. – comento el albino.

\- vaya, al parecer nos siguen los pasos. – rio de manera burlesca. – en fin, en bueno disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. –

\- ¿y tú?, niño descolorado, a que se debe tu visita, y curiosamente acompañado de tu pálida hermana. – dijo jakotsu soltando su veneno como de costumbre.

\- como dice tu hermano, es bueno disfrutar los placeres de la vida. –

\- umm,,, si tú lo dices, y que casualidad viajar a Nagasaki, en lugar de ir a una playa ¿no?. – añadió venenosamente jakotsu.

\- lo mismo podría decir yo ¿no?. – contesto retadoramente el albino.

\- nosotros estamos aquí porque aprovechamos nuestro viaje, para ver los asuntos con los ouji, tu sabes, socios de los taisho. –

\- ooh. Espero que ese negosio sea duradero. – dijo el albino.

\- si no es que llegan insectos ponzoñosos a deslumbrar con brillantes. Querido. – uno de los defectos de jakotsu que nunca podía guardarse nada.

\- a que te refieres hombre raro. – ese tono del chico ya había molestado a hakudoshi.

\- cálmate kumo, parece que lo que te dijo jakutso te molestara, solo fue un simple comentario. -

\- es solo que tu querido hermano a veces no puede controlar su veneno. –

\- kanna, querida sigues siendo la misma chica de pocas palabras. – dijo jakotsu dirigiéndose a la albina.

\- deja de molestarla, si ella no se mete con tigo no veo la necesidad de hacerlo tú. – intervino el hermano de la chica.

\- vaya pero que protector resultaste, descolorado. –

\- y dime hakudoshi como va tu negocio. – dijo bankotsu mientras disfrutaba de su bebida.

\- por favor usui, crees que te creeré eso, como has de saber tus queridos jefes los destruyeron. – lo miro de frente. – y supongo que has de saber que robaron dos mujeres de nuestro negocio. –

Bankotsu sonrió de manera burlesca.

\- ¿ y eso te duele?. – Bebió un poco más - digo, para que estés lloriqueando de esa manera. –

\- claro que no, al final naraku les tiene un pequeño regalo de despedida. – ahora era el chico albino quien sonreía de manera burlesca.

Poniendo en alerta, a los hermanos, sabían de lo que eran capaces, y sobretodo estos tipos no se andaban con rodeos, pero lo que más los alerto fue ver a la albina sonreír, era algo inusual en la chica, y cuando lo hacía sabían que era algo alarmante.

\- a que te refieres con eso, despintado. – pregunto jakotsu.

\- lo sabrán en su debido momento. – el chico albino se puso de pie seguido de su hermana. – además no es algo que les afecto, son simples humanas, que ni siquiera conocen, ¿o si?. –

\- sabes, que me da igual lo que tu detestable familia le haga a los humanos, pero ten en cuenta que si están con los taisho, ahora son sus protegidas, y dudo mucho que puedan con eso. –

Hakudoshi lo miro de nuevo para dedicarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al igual que su hermana, poniendo helado a jakotsu.

\- lo sabemos pero tenemos ojos por todos lados, y en cualquier momento estarán solas. – dicho esto se marchó sin decir más, dejando a los hermanos usui inquietos.

Bankotsu tomo su celular y marco a sesshomaru. Espero con paciencia, a que el sujeto contestara.

\- dime. – escucho decir al fin.

\- llamo para confirmarte, que los ouji ahora tuvieron una reunión privada con los kumo. –

\- eso quiere decir que sin dudarlo, los ouji ya fueron comprados por esos malditos. –

\- y no solo eso, hakudoshi, tubo la osadía, de sentarse con nosotros, y nos dijo algo que supongo debes de saber. –

\- apúrate a decírmelo tengo cosas que hacer. –

\- es sobre rin y kagome. – sesshomaru al escuchar eso, paro lo que hacía. – dijo que naraku pretende darles una despedida a las chicas, y solo están esperando el momento de encontrarlas solas. –

\- no creo que se atreva a retarnos. –

\- eso mismo les dije mi estimado, pero nos dijo que ellos tenían ojos por todos lados, así que te recomiendo, que las tengan más vigiladas. –

\- bien, será mejor que regresen ya terminaron lo que tenían que hacer. –

\- como digas bestia, hasta luego. –

Y sin decir más colgó, dejándolo inquietó, se puso de pie para buscar a las chicas, no podía confiarse, y mientras no despertaran sus poderes, no estaban seguras estado ellas solas. Al salir se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Vio el reloj y ya había pasado media hora de la salida de los empleados. Fue hasta la oficina de inuyasha tal vez estaba rin con ellos. Pero al llegar no había nadie.

\- imbécil. – salió rápidamente hacia la oficina de miroku con suerte y estuviera con ellos. Abrió estrepitosamente ganándose la mirada atónita de los sujetos que estaban dentro. Y para su desgracia ni rin y la otra chica estaba con ellos.

\- ¡oye!, animal, acaso no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar. – dijo su hermano que estaba con ellos.

\- cállate hibrido. – y se dirigió exclusivamente a sango. – ¿dónde está rin y la otra mujer?. – pregunto sin rodeos.

\- pues, salieron hace media hora dijeron que irían a al centro comercial, que está aquí cerca, a comprar unas cosas. – dijo asustada sango.

\- ¿se fueron ellas solas?. – volvió a preguntar extrañando a inuyasha y a miroku.

\- ehm,, si dijeron que sería rápido, ¿pasa algo?. –

\- sesshomaru que sucede. – dijo inuyasha.

\- bankotsu me llamo, para decirme que naruku pretende atentar contra ellas, y solo está buscando el momento indicado de verlas solas. – dijo y se marchó del lugar para buscarlas en especial a rin, naraku se arrepentiría si le tocaba un solo pelo a rin.

\- maldito naraku, iré a buscarlas. –

\- espera inuyasha, iremos con tigo. – dijo miroku tomando de la mano a sango que también los acompañaría.

Salieron del edificio, rumbo a la plaza central, en busca de las chicas.

00000ooooo-ooooooo00000

Una par de chicas estaban paradas frente a la vitrina de una boutique, donde kagome estaba deslumbrada con unos vestidos que estaba en muestra.

\- no sé cómo me deje engatusar por ti, esto es tedioso sabes. – dijo rin con un puchero en la frente.

\- rin, no seas aguafiestas, solo quería respirar aire fresco. – kagome vio un a lo lejos un pequeño templo sagrado llenándola de nostalgia y de inmediato halo a rin para que fueran.

\- kagome, espera. – dijo rin deteniendo el paso.

\- es un templo, se parece a nuestra antigua casa. – dijo tocando su medalla.

\- sí, pero igual se mira solo, no pretendo ir ahí. –

\- no exageres rin, no ves que hay gente orando. –

-sí, veo gente, pero es muy poca. –

\- bien, si no vas con migo, iré sola. – y empezó a caminar rumbo al templo.

\- eres una tonta kagome. – y camino tras de ellas para no dejarla sola.

Cuando iban llegando a las escaleras del templo rin pudo ver como unos hombres salían al encuentro de kagome, lo que le dio muy mala espina, empezó a correr para llegar más rápido junto a ella.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando unos sujetos tomaron a su prima a la fuerza.

\- ¡KAGOME!. – grito tratando de llegar más rápido.

\- ¡RIN!. – grito kagome al ver como esta se abalanzaba con fuerza sobre los hombres sin miedo alguno.

La tomaron de los brazos y sin pensarlo dio una fuerte patada al rostro de uno de ellos, haciendo que la soltara dejándole libre el brazo. Con el cual golpeo al otro, tumbándolo en seguida. Dirigiéndose de la misma manera hacia kagome. Pero una persona conocida le impidió el paso.

\- rin querida, no conocía esos dotes de niña ruda que posees. – rin la miro por un momento dándose cuenta de quién era.

\- ¡kagura!. – dijo asombrada.

\- no actúes como si hubieses visto a un muerto. – dijo riendo.

\- que quieres, ¿Por qué haces esto?. – pregunto la chica un tanto desconcertada.

\- ¿Qué buscas kagura?, ¿naraku te mando? o ¿el imbécil de onigumo? – pregunto kagome.

\- kagome, que histérica te has vuelto. – no supo cómo esa chiquilla le alcanzo a rozar su cara con el tacón de sus zapatos. Sacándole un hilito de sangre.

\- ¡ESTOY ARTA QUE ME LLAMEN HISTERICA. –

\- maldita, COMO TE ATREVES.- y se abalanzo sobre la chica que estaba inmóvil de los brazos.

Rin al ser apresuro para colgarse sobre kagura, golpeándola en la cabeza.

\- imbéciles, no se dan cuenta que nosotros no somos humanos. – y golpeo a rin haciéndola volar.

-¡RIN!, eres una mal nacida kagura. – dijo kagome sin poder hacer nada.

\- hermana querida, naraku dijo que no tocaras a la presa, y es lo primero que haces. – dijo un chico de coleta que llegaba en ese momento acercándose a rin.

\- cállate byakuya, esa tonta intento golpearme. – dijo acomodándose su sensual vestido.

Y como si fuese una pluma byakuya, levanto a rin, sin ningún problema, sin darse cuenta que su medalla quedaba tirada en el piso.

\- vámonos, esos perros, puede que lleguen en cualquier instante. – dijo byakuya empezando a caminar.

\- ya escucharon, dense prisa.- dijo a los hombres que sujetaban a kagome.

Desapareciendo del lugar gracias al viento de kagura.

0000oooo-oooooo00000

Sesshomaru llego rápidamente hasta el centro comercial, seguido de su hermano y amigos. Sintiendo el olor de ellas junto con el de alguien más en dirección al templo. Se dirigieron hacia el lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no había nadie más que solo el olor de ellas y el de personas muy conocidos por ellos.

\- kagura. – dijo sesshomaru apretando los puños.

\- también está el asqueroso olor del miserable de byakuya. – dijo inuyasha molesto. – maldita sea llegamos tarde. –

\- cálmate inuyasha. – dijo miroku. – seguramente no tardaran en hablar con tu padre, para pedir algo a cambio. –

\- pero si ellos ya saben la historia de ellas, y ¿es por eso que se las hayan llevado?. – dedujo sango.

\- dudo mucho esa posibilidad. – calmo su esposo

\- miroku tiene razón, eso solo lo sabemos nosotros. – añadió inuyasha. Quien camino hasta donde estaba sesshomaru. Lo vio recoger una medalla, y supo en seguida que era la medalla de rin.

\- que hacemos sesshomaru. –

\- por el momento esperar, como dice miroku, esperaremos a que llamen a nuestro padre. – dijo con su típica ronca voz.

\- me parece estúpido, que tal si las lastiman. – inuyasha parecía desesperado.

\- cálmate bestia, y no quiero que vayas a hacer algo y entonces si las pongas en riesgo. –

\- sesshomaru tiene razón inuyasha, naraku no se atreverá a tocarlas hasta que consiga lo que quiere. – secundo el chico de ojos azules.

Estaban atados de brazos, tanto sesshomaru como inuyasha se maldecían el no haber llegado a tiempo, y librarlas de esos malditos.

Sesshomaru estaba furioso, veía hasta al cielo y sentía aun el aroma de rin en él, solo esperaba que naraku no se atreviera a tocar a rin, no quería imaginarse verle un solo rasguño en su cuerpo, porque lo pagaría caro, pensó en el último beso, la manera en como la trato, después de sentirla tan de él, en ese miserable beso, juro internamente sacarla ahí por la fuerza si esas malditas arañas no accedía, estaba seguro Que mientras estuviera el, nadie tocaría rin, ella le pertenecía, desde el momento que le devolvió la vida.


	9. 8 Adios a mi vida I

**UN DEMONIO ENAMOARADO**

 **CAPITULO 8: ADIOS A MI VIDA I.**

\- rin… - se escuchó en un susurro entre el silencio que emanaba esa oscura habitación, en el cual se podían ver dos chicas, por el resplandor de la luna, y las estrellas que esa noche brillaban como pocas veces lo hacía; estaban amarradas de pies y brazos en unas sillas; una de ellas, estaba inconsciente, con la cabeza agachada, mientras la otra estaba llamándola desde que esos hombres que las cuidaban salieron del lugar.

\- rin… - volvió a decir la suave vos, - despierta, rin. – kagome quiso llegar hacia ella pero era inútil. – rin, despierta y dime que estas bien, por favor. – dijo con vos quebrantada. – todo esto es mi culpa, fue muy imprudente de mi parte salir solas, lo siento rin, ahora estas casi muerta por mi culpa. – y se echó a llorar.

\- no… seas ta..tan paranoica no e… muerto aun. – escucho decir la chica que un brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos, parecía que le costaba hablar, tal vez era por el dolor en la cabeza.

\- ¡Rin! - dijo emocionada. – qué bueno que despertaste, estaba asustada que ese golpe te hubiese causado mucho dañó. –

\- kagome, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estamos?. – dijo rin al levantar su cabeza, y abrir los ojos tratando de ver con la poca luz que entraba desde la ventana.

\- no sé, no logro distinguir, esta oscuro. – contesto kagome bajando la voz. – lo que si se y estoy segura que estamos en uno de los lugares de los kumo. –

\- y para que nos querrán esos idiotas. – contesto rin con todos sus sentidos recuperados.

\- no lo sé, supongo que fue porque los taisho nos sacaron de su negocio es algo entre la mafia yakuza, si te llevas algo de ellos lo tienes que devolver o pagar con dinero por ello. -

\- imbéciles, ahora resulta que nos van a cambiar por dinero, como, ¿que fuéramos cualquier objeto? – rin empezaba a molestarse, pues ella siempre había sido libre.

\- rin baja la voz, esto se supone que así es, ahora pertenecemos al clan taisho. – dijo kagome tratando de que rin no hiciese una tontería.

\- no kagome, yo no le pertenezco a nadie, yo siempre he sido libre de hacer lo que quiera, he vivido sola, como que para ahora vengan esos idiotas a creerse dueños de mí. – dijo rin entre una mescla de enojo, y tristeza.

\- rin. – fue lo único que dijo kagome al ver que su prima comenzaba a brotarle lágrimas, la vio ver hacia la ventana como si la luna le llamara la atención cada vez que la ve.

\- odio, el momento que perdí mi trabajo, odio, no haberme esforzado más para mantener mi beca, odio que por esa causa, le hice caso a kagura, y fue a ese maldito lugar, odio no haber crecido con una familia que me apoyara y no tuviera que preocuparme de muchas cosas, odio. – kagome, la vio llorar de ira y tristeza, pero sin despegar su vista de la luna. – odio a los kumo, por matarlos, por creerse dueños de todos, odio a los taisho por haberles entregado esa maldita perla, y no cuidar sus vidas, odio a todo kagome. –

\- rin… - volvió a decir kagome sintiendo pena y tristeza ante el dolor que sentía rin en ese momento, desde que la conoció nunca la había visto asi, la dulce rin, la sonriente y agradable rin, se había convertido en ese momento en otra persona.

\- kagome. – dijo rin sacando a la chica del vago pensamiento. - tengo miedo, no quiero sentir esto, desde que Salí, del orfanato olvide que era odiar. –

\- ¿odiabas a alguien en ese lugar? – pregunto curiosa kagome tan mal la trataban ahí para llegar a ese punto.

\- a todos, ahí nadie me trataba bien, nadie me ayudo nunca, por eso no hablaba con nadie, hasta…- paro un momento recordando la primera vez que hablo con alguien de manera, amistosa. - hasta que una persona se cruzó en mi camino, y lo ayude, y él me ayudo era diferente a todos. –

\- rin, acaso, ¿esa persona fue tu novio?, digo por la forma que te expresa, lo haces como cuando una chica enamorada habla de su novio. – rin atónita por la manera que acaba de sincerarse.

\- emm… no solo es alguien, que no fue mi novio y no quiero que lo sea tampoco. Es un pesado. – dijo con un puchero en su rostro.

\- rin, no quiero que te enojes, no me gusta verte así, también odio a los kumo, pero no por eso voy a encerrarme a detestar a los demás, a detestar cada momento que me ha salido mal. – rin la miro, era el único familiar que le quedaba y que gracias a la maldad de los kumo vivieron separadas.

\- kagome, discúlpame por asustarte, tratare de guardar mi enojo cuando este con tigo, no quiero que te pase nada, no quiero estar sola de nuevo. – ambas se miraron sonriendo.

\- ¿crees, que vengas a ayudarnos? – pregunto kagome, a quien se le vino a la mente inuyasha.

\- no lo sé, y tampoco me voy a quedar esperando como las damiselas esperan a sus príncipes. – rin vio como kagome se sonrojaba. - ¿Por qué te sonrojas kagome? –

\- eemm… estás loca. – volvió a ver a otro lado, apartando el rostro de la mirada de rin.

\- ¿acaso, esperas a alguien en especial, te venga a rescatar? – pregunto divertida. Al ver como su prima se encrespaba por la pregunta. - ¿no me digas que te gusta alguien de los taisho? – pregunto con un deje de sorpresa rin.

\- no seas idiota rin, porque haces esa clase de preguntas, solo me puse así porque me emocione de que hubiese tenido novio. Ajan… si por eso me puse así. – dijo con nervios en su voz.

\- bueno, si tú lo dices. – contesto mirando al suelo entre la oscuridad. – "aunque no serias la única estúpida en caer ante un imbécil de esos." – pensó la chica recordando a sesshomaru, que aunque lo quisiera evitar era imposible guardar lo que sentía por él, y sabía que tal vez se había enamorado, pero aunque así fuera no se lo demostraría, pues ante sus ojos ella no era más que una coqueta. – idiota. – dijo en voz alta.

\- ¿a quién llamas idiota? – pregunto kagome.

\- a los kumo. – dijo rápidamente. – kagome tenemos que ver la forma de salir de aquí. – kagome miro a su prima decidida a salir de ahí, y era algo que admiraba de la ella, que era fuerte y optimista.

0000ooooo-ooooooo00000

\- esperaremos paciente la llamada inuyasha, no te atrevas a hacer una estupidez. – se escuchó la fuerte vos de inutaisho, en el gran salón de la mansión de este.

\- padre, pero que tal si no llaman y les hacen daño. – contesto un ofuscado inuyasha.

\- no seas idiota, bestia, acaso las pulgas te comieron las neuronas. – intervino el moreno de cola. – si vas a buscarlas entonces serás tu quien las ponga en peligro, ya que no sabes en donde se encuentran.-

\- koga tiene razón inuyasha. –

\- tú también miroku, apoyas a este imbécil. – dijo inuyasha mirando a su amigo.

\- inuyasha, los kumo tienen muchas propiedades, y no sabemos en cual tienen a las chicas, por lo tanto si hacen un movimiento en falso ellos arremeterán contra ellas. – contesto el joven miroku.

\- ¡keh!... como digan – tomo asiento cruzándose de brazos. – aunque te advierto padre, cuando sepa dónde están no dudare en ir. –

\- umm… con esa actitud, solo puedo decir que te gusta una de las dos. – dijo koga en son de molestar.

\- cállate lobo, no estoy de humor para tus bromas. – dijo inuyasha, el cual escucho un risilla muy conocida.

\- claro, está enamorado de kagome, lo he estado observando y he visto como la mira con cara de perro baboso. – dijo shippo riendo, adoraba molestar a su amigo.

\- porque mejor no te callas, enano del demonio. – dijo arrojándole un libro el cual el kitsune esquivo rápidamente dándole una patada para que de nuevo callera sobre inuyasha, quien le pego al libro hacia dirección de koga, parecía unos inmaduros jugando con ese libro para ver a quien le caía, hasta que inuyasha por esquivarlo rápidamente no se dio cuenta que lo arrojo en una dirección equivocada. Los tres vieron como el libro fue a para hacia el hombro del demonio albino. Ayame, miroku, sango y kohaku, solo se limitaron a ver la desgracia en la que habían caído esos tres.

\- fue inuyasha sesshomaru. – dijo rápidamente shippo al ver a sesshomaru con los ojos cerrados, pero con expresión espeluznante.

\- emm… no es por meter cizaña entre hermanos, pero inuyasha me dijo que te lo quería tirara a ti, por todas la veces que lo golpeas. – dijo koga secundando a shippo.

\- par de cobardes, porque me dejan solo en esto, idiotas, ustedes empezaron me las pa….. – pero no pudo terminar pues cayó al piso junto con el libro en su rostro.

Todos en el salón a excepción de inutaisho siguieron la dirección en la que vino el libro.

\- si van a actuar como unos estúpidos inmaduros, será mejor que se larguen del salón. – Hablo el albino con su típica ronca vos – sobre todo tu inuyasha, compórtate como un taisho que eres, das vergüenza. – miro a su medio hermano, de manera despectiva.

Inuaysha se puso de pie y estuvo a punto de reclamarle a su hermano cuando escucho la vos de su padre.

\- inuyasha, hazle caso a tu hermano, compórtate, y de igual manera les digo a los demás, esta reunión se supone que es seria, no para está jugando como niño inmaduros. – todos regresaron a su lugar de inmediato, ver a dos demonios perros enojados no era nada agradable.

\- señor inutaisho. – escucharon hablar a kohaku. Quien tenía en su mano un teléfono. – es onigumo. – todos se asombraron, entre el alboroto de causo inuyasha, nadie se percató que el teléfono sonaba.

\- gracias kohaku, por eso eres mi mano derecha, eres el más sensato de todos. – sesshomaru lo miro serio, mientras el chico sonreía a su padre, recordaba las palabras que rin le dijo la última vez, que pelearon, sobre que kohaku era mejor que él, y con solo ver al chico enfurecía, del solo pensar que se atrevió a besar a rin. Trato de deshacerse de esos estúpidos recuerdos, para poner atención en la llamada que inutaisho puso en altavoz.

\- onigumo, que sorpresa recibir una llamada tuya de nuevo. – dijo con ironía el comándate.

\- inutaisho perro amigo, supongo que esperabas con ansias escuchar mi vos. – dijo venenoso la araña mayor.

\- no te hagas el importante, onigumo, sabes que no lo eres. – pudo escuchar la risa sínica del hombre al otro lado de la línea.

\- inutaisho, en este momento sé que soy importante, y " _lo sabes". –_

\- ¿sí?, y porque dices eso, debe de haber algún motivo para que te atrevas a decir que eres importante, ante, los taisho, que te superan en poder. – hablo sin juegos e ironía.

\- por ahora mi querido perros, por ahora, quien sabe que mañana tengamos nosotros el poder. – todos en el salón, sabia porque lo decía, por su sucio juego de traición.

\- déjame decirte, que eso solo pasara en tus sueños mi maldita araña. – dijo inutaisho

\- qué te parece si te digo que bajo mi poder están dos chicas que estaban bajo su cuidado. – dijo sin rodeos. - ¿eso no me hace importante? –

\- que te hace pensar que nos interesan esas humanas ¿acaso tienen algo en especial como para interesarnos? – dijo sin mayor interés inutaisho, todos querían saber si onigumo esta sabedor sobre el poder que poseían las humanas, y sobre todo si sabía sobre la identidad de rin.

\- no se dime tu, pues si tus hijos las llevaron, tiene que haber algún motivo, tal vez, y estén interesados en ellas. – carcajeo sínicamente. - tus sabes, las chicas están muy bonitas. – inutaisho arrugo el ceño, al igual que los demás.

\- sobre todo las fierecita. – intervino el dueño de esa voz al que odiaban todos, naraku. – me ha cautivado, su actitud prepotente la hace interesante, aparte que posee un lindo cuerpo, que mis manos mueres por comprobar. – sesshomaru al igual que inuyasha empuñaron sus manos, por la asquerosa forma de hablar de naraku.

\- ¿a quién te refieres naraku? – pregunto enojado inuyasha que en ese momento solo quería salir corriendo a buscar a kagome.

\- inuyasha, no te alteres, hibrido. – dijo burlesco. – que no es la copia de kikyo la que me interesa, es de la pequeña rin, a quien me refiero. – soltó sin tanto preámbulo, naraku sabía que con esas palabras había echo enojar a su enemigo mayor, dentro de lo taisho. Sesshomaru, sentía que todas su sangre hervía, sentía que explotaría de la furia que sentía el solo pensar que las sucias manos de naraku, tocaran a rin, odia la idea de que naraku se fijara en rin; rin le pertenecía y nadie más podía verla ni tocarla, y el que lo hiciera se arrepentiría para toda su vida.

\- parece que no quieren negociar la vida de la chicas. – volvió al teléfono onigumo.

\- que es lo que quieres kumo. – contesto de nuevo inutisho.

\- entonces… ¿negociaran con nosotros? – pregunto la araña.

\- solo me interesa saber con qué fin te llevaste a las humanas, quiero saber porque tan desesperadamente acudiste al chantaje. – Sonrió inutaisho – das lastima onigumo, secuestrar humanas es el colmo de la desesperación. –

\- maldito perro, nunca das tu brazo a torcer, pero en fin te dejare pensarlo, la próxima llamada será definitiva, ya que si no son importantes para ti, las matare. – volvió a reír y luego colgó la llamada.

Todo el clan en el salón de la mansión quedaron en silencio, todos cayeron en cuenta que los kumo no tenían la menor idea sobre el poder de las chicas, pero tanto a sesshomaru como a inuyasha no los dejaba tranquilos la posibilidad de que esas malditas arañas llegaran a tocar a rin y a kagome.

\- señor, en resumen, los kumo no saben nada con respecto al poder y la relación que tienen las jóvenes con la perla. – dijo miroku terminando con el silencio que se había formado en el lugar.

\- al menos tenemos esa certeza miroku. – dijo el general perro.

\- y ¿ahora?, que se supone que haremos padre. – pregunto inuyasha al ver a su padre tan tranquilo. – no me digas que a esperar de nuevo. –

\- pues sí, si te digo, esperaremos, tenemos que saber dónde las tienen para ir por ellas, además los kumo han declarado la guerra con nosotros. – dijo el albino mayor

\- porque lo dice general. – dijo koga interesado, extrañaba las batallas un demonio como él era algo vital pelear.

\- según los informes de los hermanos usui, los ouji, están relacionados con los kumo. – todos los miembros del clan sabia cuáles eran las consecuencias de eso. – saben que ese juego sucio se llama traición, y eso se paga con la muerte. – dijo golpeando el escritorio con su puño.

\- señor inutaisho, pero ellos poseen la poderosa perla, los hace mas fuerte. – dijo shippo.

\- shippo, tiene razón, se supone que esa perla aumenta sus poderes, tenemos que tener en cuenta ese detalle. – secundo sango, con un des de preocupación.

Vieron como los tres albinos sonreían, bueno, dos de ellos sesshomaru simplemente cerro sus ojos emanando arrogancia en su rostro.

\- mi querida familia. – dijo inutaisho sonriendo. – nadie es más fuerte que nosotros, los demonios perros, son más fuerte que cualquier otra especie. –

\- aunque tengan la perla, jamás nos superaran. – dijo un engreído inuyasha. – eso no es nada ante nosotros ¡keh! No tengan miedo. –

\- no seas engreído inuyasha. – dijo miroku

\- y tu sesshomaru no piensas adular tu fuerza como este sarnoso. – dijo koga quien veía a sesshomaru cruzado de brazos.

\- sendeces. – se puso de pie para irse a descansar; camino hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla paro un momento, ganándose la mirada de todos que solo podían ver su largo cabello plateado caer sobre su espalda. – solo diré, que naraku, es una basura para mí. – y sin más se marchó cerrando la puerta consigo,

\- creo que también me retiro, sus habitaciones están lista. – dijo inutaisho antes de salir del lugar.

Esa noche por ser una reunión de emergencia y ante la situación se quedarían a pasar la noche en la mansión taisho, ante cualquier noticia que supieran de las chicas.

\- es muy raro que naraku, haya dicho eso de rin. – dijo sango la cual todos le pusieron atención.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices sango? – pregunto el lobo.

\- mi amorcito, en qué mundo vives. – hablo por fin la pelirroja. – es obvio, que sea raro, pues si naraku quería molestar a los taisho hubiese molestado a inuyasha diciendo cosas de kagome. -

\- ooh.. ya veo, tienes razón eres una genio mi musa del mal. – contesto koga besando a ayame.

\- no había pensado en eso. Es obvio que tomara a kagome para molestar a inuyasha pero a diferencia lo hiso con rin. –

\- ¡ii ya dejen de suponer que me interesa esa humana!. – contesto desesperado el albino menor. – déjense de tonterías. –

\- inuyasha, es obvio que te gusta kagome, así que, deja de hacer berrinches de perro con rabia. – dijo shippo en señal de regaño, un regaño que duro poco pues solo se ganó un golpe de este en su

Cabeza.

\- suponiendo que sus palabras son ciertas. – dijo inuyasha recuperando la cordura. – porque diría eso naraku. –

\- eso es lo extraño inuyasha, que tendrá de especial rin. – dijo miroku.

\- será que el iceberg esté interesado en rin. – dijo curiosa la pelirroja.

\- pppfffff… ¿sesshomaru?, ¿interesado en una humana? – dijo inuyasha echándose a reír.

\- ayame, eso que has dicho es lo más loco que he escuchado de tu boca. – dijo sango con deje de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? El animal ese tiene corazón, a menos que sea un robot, cosa que sabemos que no es pues en nuestra época no existía eso aun. – contesto ayame.

\- ¿estás diciendo que sesshomaru está enamorado de rin? – dijo koga escuchando como inuyasha miroku y shippo reían Uniéndose el también. – eso seriad e verlo. – dijo entre risas.

\- ok, búrlense, pero cuando sepan que es verdad me tendrán que pedir perdón de rodillas. – dijo ayame molesta.

\- ayame, cálmate, ya sabes como son. – dijo sango soportando las ganas de querer reír ella también.

\- sango no finjas con migo sé que tú también quieres reír. – dijo haciendo un puchero.

No soporto más y se echó a reír como lo demás, pero al ver que todos reían ante su "idea" los acompaño, más que un grupo de mafiosos eran una familia. Donde se conocían muy bien cada uno.

0000ooooooo-ooooooooo000000

Era una habitación muy espaciosa, con una amplia cama, y junto a ella, una pequeña mesa de noche, muy cerca de ahí se encontraba un escritorio en el cual aún habían un pequeña pluma metida en un tintero sobre un montón de páginas opacas, sesshomaru se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana, viendo a lo lejos la ciudad, donde hace muchos siglos solo era arboles, que veía desde el mismo lugar, su antigua habitación.

Pensaba en rin, en lo que había dicho naraku, sabía que esas palabras venenosas, eran directas para él, y lo que más odiaba es que precisamente él se diera cuenta de ese punto que estaba expuesto, ese pequeño punto que tenía nombre y apellido rin tashibana.

\- si llegas a tocarla, te matare naraku. – dijo recordando lo terca que es rin, sabía que ella no se quedaría con nada que le intentaran hacer y hasta preferiría morirse antes de quedarse en una esquina llorando. Tal vez por eso había logrado llamar su atención, toda la mescla de rin, su inocencia, su orgullo, su inteligencia, el que fuera despistada en ocasiones la hacía interesante, combinado con su belleza, con el olor que emanaba su cuerpo, su cabello, que le había echo esa mujer para que le viniera a torturar su vida con cada virtud que esa humana poseía, quizás era inevitable seguir evitándolo y engañándose a sí mismo; aunque le costara admitirlo sentía muchas cosas por rin, la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos, la necesidad de protegerla, de sentirla solo para él, se hacía cada vez más fuerte, desde que la vio temerosa en aquel camino oscuro donde el reposaba herido, había despertado esos sentimientos que ahora habían crecido cada vez más y más.

\- acaso, esto es lo que los humanos llaman, "querer" o "amar" ¡hum! Sendeces – cerró sus puños mientras veía desde la ventana la luna, esa misma que le gustaba ver a rin, era como si cuando la viera sintiera a rin, porque sabía que ella también la veía. – Rin – dijo viendo directo a la brillante luna de esa noche.

0000oooo-ooooo00000

\- sesshomaru – dijo en un susurro la suave vos de rin, viendo a la luna, no sabía qué horas eran pero tenía la seguridad que ya era de madrugada, miro a su lado y kagome estaba dormida, miro de nuevo a la ventana, porque rayos, tenía la nostalgia en él, en sesshomaru, no se explicaba por qué el ver a la luna era como si él estuviera ahí, tal vez sonaba ridículo, pero así lo sentía, se odiaba por haberse enamorado de sesshomaru, pero no olvidaba cuando aquellos tipos la golpearon, y estaba segura que había muerto, pero al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue sus lindos ojos, su rostro tan suave al igual que su cabello, recordaba cuando la defendió en kyabakura de los kumo, pero lo que no olvidaba aunque sonara masoquista era los dos besos que se habían dado, el conjunto de sensaciones que aparecían en ese momento, aunque él le dijera eso al final, sabía que también sentía cosas al besarla pues las sentía, las sentía en sus labios, en su lengua cuando profundizaba, como si quisiera probar cada rincón de ella; se sonrojo un poco por lo que pensaba, pero era inexplicable lo que sentía, no sabía con exactitud si era común eso, nunca había besado a nadie más que solo a ese terco albino del cual se había enamorado, suspiro profundo aun con la mirada en el luna brillante de esa noche. – sesshomaru -

00000oooo-ooooo00000

\- hermano ese comentario, tan mordaz que dijiste estuvo fabuloso. – dijo byakuya, que reposaba sobre un cómodo sillón de la sala de la mansión kumo.

\- aunque no provoco lo que esperaba. – dijo naraku sentado en el mini bar junto con kagura.

\- ¿a qué te refieres naraku? – dijo la sensual joven que se servía un pequeño trago.

\- tal vez y sesshomaru no esté interesado en rin, como suponíamos – contesto.

\- no lo creo, piensas eso porque no vistes su reacción obvio era una llamada. – contesto el chico de coleta.

\- umm… as de tener razón byakuya, espero haya entendido mi mensaje, si es así la buscara. –

Kagura quien terminaba de tomarse su trago, se dispuso a salir de dudas.

\- naraku, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellas despues?. – pregunto

\- nada. – contesto con simpleza en su vos el pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué?, no piensas matarlas, querido hermano, eso es muy raro en ti. – dijo indignado el chico.

\- piensa un poco byakuya, que tal si lo que suponemos sea cierto. – dijo mirando a su hermano. – seria magnifico saber que rin es el punto débil de sesshomaru, ¿no te gustaría divertirte con eso? – byakuya sonrió ante la posibilidad, mientras kagura rolo los ojos para luego servirse otro trago.

\- eres un genio querido hermano. – contesto el chico de cola. – pero que hay de kagome, en que te beneficia ella?

\- kagome no es más que otro juego para inuyasha del cual si sabemos que está interesada en la chica, pero eso es cuestión de hakudoshi, recuerda que nos pidió, reservarla, para el en su venganza con inuyasha. – dijo muy confiado.

\- ah… hakudoshi y su deseo de saciar el dolor que siente por entei. – dijo kagura sin ninguna importancia.

\- qué tal si mientras nos divertimos con las chicas. – sugirió byakuya.

\- ni se te ocurra tocarlas. – dijo con fuerte vos naraku. Ganandoce la mirada de sorpresa de sus hermanos.

\- qué te pasa, pareciera que te pone celoso, querido el que byakuya quiere pasar el rato con esas insípidas, que en realidad no sé qué les miran. – contesto kagura.

\- eso se llama envidia kagura. – la chica solo lo vio molesta volteando la cara hacia otra dirección. – si no quiero que las toques "de esa manera" es porque eso crearía una guerra directa con los taisho, por el momento dejémoslas así, no quiero arruinar mis planes. – dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

\- en que piensas hermano. – dijo viéndolo de cerca el chico de coleta. – me das miedo con esa actitud. –

\- naraku, no me digas que piensas hacerle eso a rin, para provocar a naraku. – dijo kagura cayendo en cuenta en el plan de naraku.

\- eres muy perspicaz kagura. – dijo sonriendo. – ya te dije antes, quiero comprobar si en verdad sesshomaru está interesado en ella, además, es el primer golpe que le daremos a los taisho antes de que estos sepan sobre la compra de sus clanes con la perla de shikon. –

Los tres kumo rieron en conjunto, en el tétrico salón, rieron como lo que eran unos asesinos sin piedad alguna, a quienes no le importaba destruir familias, matar personas inocentes con tal de conseguir lo que deseaban, uno de sus principales anhelos era ser destruir a los poderosos taisho.

\- esto se va a poner bueno, después de años sin peleas tendré que entrenar de nuevo. – dijo entusiasmado byakuya,

\- tu solo piensas en peleas, que aburrido, no pienso pelear de nuevo, no pienso exponer mi rostro ante golpes salvajes. – dijo kagura

\- querida, nuestro padre no te consentirá ese capricho, así que será mejor que te prepares, linda. -

\- byakuya tiene razón kagura, además despreocupare que esto no será como las batallas de antes. –

\- por favor, no te creo eso, peleas son peleas, batallas son batallas. – dijo kagura dirigiéndose hasta la puerta. – me iré a dormir, que descansen. – dijo por ultimo antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- hermano, en verdad piensas, ¿hacer eso con rin?. – pregunto byakuya sirviéndose un trago.

\- por supuesto muero por ver la cara de sesshomaru. – contesto naraku, quien también se dirigió hacia la salida. – ya es muy tarde, me iré a descansar, deberías irte tú también. –

\- que aburridos, son. – dijo el chico de coleta al ver salir a su hermano mayor. – bueno más trago para mí. –

00000ooooo-oooooo00000

Rin, comenzó a abrir los ojos, ante los rayos del sol que chocaban en su cara, miro para todos lados, recordando que la noche anterior las habían secuestrado, miro a su prima que aún estaba dormida, con la claridad pudo ver lo amplio de la habitación, un tanto descuidado, la pintura de la pared parecía caerse de vieja, habían muchas cosas ahí, era como una especie de bodega, logro ver a lo lejos un pequeño celular, por la marca y el modelo supo que era reciente y se le ocurrió, una idea que rogaba al cielo y funcionara.

\- kagome, kagome, - llamo a su prima que no despertaba. – kagome despierta tonta. – pero de igual forma no reaccionaba así que no le quedo de otra que golpearle la pierna. Kagome empezó a despertar, quejándose por el golpe.

\- rin, porque me pegas. – abrió los ojos de una vez.

\- kagome, ves ese teléfono. – dijo señalando con la mirada.

\- emm… si y que con eso. – dijo confundida.

\- hay que tomarlo, y llamar a la policía para que vengan por nosotras. – dijo entuciasmada.

\- ¿policia?, ¿Por qué a la policía?. – pregunto kagome

\- y a quien más según tu podemos llamar. –

\- ah, inuyasha. – dijo sonrojada. Y rin solo sonrió.

\- pues a menos que te sepas su número entonces hay que hacerlo, aunque en mis planes estaba no depender de ellos. –

\- rin, tú y tu orgullo, que no ganaras nada con ello. –

\- en lugar que estés con tus regaños, ayúdame a tomar ese celular. –

\- como piensas hacerlo si estamos atadas de manos. – dijo kagome.

\- ya lo tengo solucionado justo detrás de ti, hay un hierro que sale de la mesa, así que hazte un poco para atrás y corta tu cuerda. – dijo rin dirigiendo a kagome, esta empujo con cuidado la silla hacia atrás con mucha dificultad, hasta que llego al hierro.

\- date prisa kagome, que pueden venir en cualquier momento. –

\- no te ofusques, me pones más nerviosa sabes. – dijo apresurada kagome, moviendo sus brazos para cortar la cuerda con el hierro.

Hasta que por fin lo logro, gritando de felicidad. – ¡iiii…mira rin, estoy libre…! –

\- quieres bajar la voz, nos van a escuchar, ahora que eres libre, ve a ayudarme y desátame, - kagome fue hasta donde rin, y pudo soltarla, abrazándose las dos de felicidad. – bien a trabajar. –

Dijo rin levantando el celular, y tomando algunos pequeños cables eléctricos que estaban ahí.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer rin?. – pregunto kagome curiosa por lo que hacía rin. Miro para todos lados, y tuvo una leve sospecha de que lugar podría ser ese, camino hasta la ventana y se dio cuenta de donde estaban. – rin, ya sé dónde estamos. –

\- ¿Qué dice?. – pregunto rin, asombrada mirando a su prima.

\- sí, anoche por la oscuridad, no pude diferenciar, pero ahora se, que estamos, a las afueras de la ciudad en las bodegas de lo kumo. –

\- y si esto sale bien, inuyasha sabe ¿dónde queda? – pregunto rin, que, estaba concentrada haciendo, su experimento.

\- se, supone que sí, pero ¿Qué haces?. –

\- estoy dándole vida a este celular, con estos cables los conectare en la salida de carga para conectarlo al toma corriente, así podrá encender. -

\- ¿Cómo sabes esto?. – pregunto kagome admirada.

\- estudio ingeniería, es lo poco que se. – dijo humildemente

\- ¿poco que sabes?, eres inteligente rin, te admiro. – rin termino de hacerlo, y se dispuso a encenderlo.

\- enciende… enciende… por favor – las dos miraban el móvil y para sorpresa el celular encendió, regresándoles las esperanza.

\- bien ahora, supongo que no tiene crédito así que aremos una llamada por cobrar, em… pero no sé cómo hacer eso. –

\- ahora eso déjamelo a mí, dame yo marcare. – kagome marco rápidamente y espero, un momento y solo pudo escuchar a la locutora decir que la llamada por cobrar no fue acptada.

\- estúpido contesta. – volvió a llamar pero la respuesta fue la misma. – inuyasha porque no contestas estúpido animal. –

\- kagome, hay que darse prima el teléfono se está sobrecalentando. –

\- este idiota no contesta, lo volveré a intentar. - esperaron pasientes hasta que por fin, escucharon la vos de inuyasha.

\- quien molesta tanto, dejen de fastidiarme. – dijo molesto el chico albino.

\- ¡inuyasha!... soy kagome no vayas a colgar por favor. – dijo suplicante.

\- ¡kagome!, ¿Dónde estás?. –

\- estoy en la bodegas de los kumo, a las afueras…! – pero no pudo terminar porque el celular se apagó empezando a salir humo de él.

\- no puede ser ahora que por fin, el tonto me contesto. –

\- kagome cálmate, tratemos de salir, quieres. – dijo rin.

Ambas se dirigieron, hasta la puerta y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo llegando hasta las gradas donde fueron interceptadas por unos hombres, pero rin gracias a sus entrenamientos, los dejo tirados en el piso y así continuaron, caminando hasta llegar al primer piso casi a la salida, pero al igual que antes unos hombre salieron a su encuentro, y de la misma forma rin lucho para derrotarlo entre puños y patadas logro comenzó a caminar con dificultad por el cansancio, hacia la salida pero esta vez no fue ningún hombre que salió a su encuentro si no que fueron los hermanos kumo que llegaban.

Kagome, los reconoció de inmediato, asustándose.

\- ¿Por qué tan apuradas primores?. – pregunto byakuya, tomando a kagome del brazo.

\- rin, pareces cansada, as, ¿estado jugando a la niña ruda? – pregunto viendo a los hombres inconscientes tirados en el piso.

\- kagura, que bueno verte, por tu culpa estoy metida en todo esto. –

Dijo rin cerrando su puños con todas sus fuerzas, son pensarlo se abalanzo ante kagura, pero fue inútil, pues esta rápidamente lo esquivo, golpeándola en el estómago, dejándola sin respiración.

\- querida, no te opongas con migo, porque yo al igual que mis hermanos, no somos humanos. – rin aun en el piso se sorprendió al igual que kagome.

\- que quieres decir, kagura. – dijo kagome

\- tantos años que viviste con nosotros y nunca supiste que nosotros somos demonios de hace muchos siglos. – los tres rieron ante la mirada sorpresiva de las chicas.

Naraku tomo a rin y la cargo llevándola a una habitación, seguido por sus hermanos, que llevaban a la fuerza, a kagome.

\- naraku suelta a rin, ¿Qué piensas hacerle? – dijo la chica, al ver como entraban a una habitación, que más parecía hospital.

Naraku, puso a rin en una camilla mientras que este se dirigía hacia una recipiente sacando de ella un objeto extrañó en el cual había una inyección, con un extrañó líquido.

Kagome corrió con la intención de llegar a rin, que parecía estar inconsciente, pero fue detenida rápidamente por kagura que sin saber cómo la chica logro golpearle de nuevo el rostro.

\- maldita kagome, de nuevo me golpeas mi lindo rostro. – dijo furiosa la chica de ojos rojos, tumbándola de una sola bofetada.

\- ¡RIN!. – grito de nuevo la chica tirada en el piso, quien con dificultad se puso de pie. Para llegar hasta donde rin.

Pero ahora fue byakuya quien la tomo poniéndola sobre su hombro para sacarla de la habitación, kagome pataleaba para soltarse del chico pero era inútil antes de salir vio como naraku atravesaba el pecho de rin, con la aguja de ese extraño objeto e inyectaba el líquido dentro de su prima.

\- ¡rin!... suéltame estúpido, llegaron hasta el ascensor para llevarla de vuelta donde estaban pero como pudo logro darle un golpe, soltándose para ir donde rin, pero byakuya la tumbo en el piso poniéndose sobre ella, y oliendo su cuello.

\- kagome sí que hueles bien, lástima que mi hermano ya te tiene reservado para él. – paso su nariz sobre la orilla de la blusa. – pero eso no impide que pueda disfrutarte viéndote y oliéndote. –

\- byakuya suéltame, no lo hagas, por favor, ¡SUELTAME!. –

\- déjame olerte, tu olor es embriagante. – Paso de nuevo su nariz por el cuello junto con su lengua, - quiero probar el sabor de tu boca. – llevo su labios en dirección a los labios de la chica, pero un fuerte golpe, lo hiso volar lejos de la chica. Kagome abrió los ojos, y vio a inuyasha junto a ella. Quien ayudo a ponerse de pie.

\- ¡inuyasha!. – dijo viendo al chico que la veía de la misma forma que ella lo veía a él.

\- ¿Dónde está rin?. – ambos miraron al dueño de esa vos tan típica.

\- ¿sesshomaru?. – dijo kagome sorprendida

\- ¿Dónde está rin? – volvió a preguntar fríamente.

\- na… naraku la tiene en una habitación al final del pasillo. – dijo rin aun asustada. Kagome no vio en que momento desapareció, del lugar.

\- inuyasha, tiempos de no verte. – dijo byakuya en posición de ataque.

\- byakuya, que pretendías hacer con kagome. – dijo el albino molesto.

\- tu qué crees. – y sin más se abalanzaron sobre si chocando sus ataques.

0000oooo-oooo0000

Naraku había logrado inyectar a rin, una droga que servía como suplemento para demonios fuertes.

\- naraku, sabes que esa droga hará destrozos en el débil cuerpo de la humana. – dijo kagura caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

\- esa es la idea kagura. – dijo naraku viendo a rin que empezaba a quejarse del dolor que estaba causando la droga. – pronto dejaras de sufrir. – se acercó a la chica besando su delicado cuello, y pasando su mano sobre la pierna de rin, llevo su nariz hasta las orillas de los senos de rin, para poner un corto beso en él.

Sesshomaru quien llego en ese momento, se llevó la desagradable sorpresa, de esa escena, naraku se había atrevido, a poner sus asquerosas manos sobre rin. Rápidamente miro a rin quien se quejaba del dolor, estaba pálida, que le había hecho, se preguntó; naraku, levanto la mirada y vio a sesshomaru, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- sesshomaru, que sorpresa, ahora entiendo porque la pequeña rin te vuelve loco, su olor y sabor es agradable. – sin remordimiento alguno, beso sus labios ante la mirada furiosa de sesshomaru, quien en ese momento, estaba besando a su rin, a quien le pertenecía, naraku había cruzado la línea, y lo pagaría caro.

\- maldito naraku. – fue lo único que se dijo antes que sus ojos se volvieran rojos como las rocas de un volcán en erupción.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola chicas, cómo están?.. xDD quiero disculparme entes que nada porque la vez pasada que actualice estaba apurada y olvide agradecer,,, se me fue en serio,,, y luego pedir disculpas, porque ya me había tardado en actualizar pero como lo prometí vas dos viernes seguidos que actualizo. J

Bueno después de esto que tal? Les pareció el cap? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ese naraku hoy si se atrevió mucho al jugar con sesshomaru, ya que él no es como inutaisho e inuyasha. Y pobre rin, parece que sufre con ese, ahora que pasara con esos clanes,, bueno quien sabe porque ni yo se… XDDDD espero les haya gustado chicas guapuritas.

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Camifunmu1995:** hola cami, gracias por unirte a esta historia que espero te guste y que haya disfrutado de este cap… saluditos amiga.

 **Cami sata:** sii lo se discúlpame, pero ya actualise rápido,, gracias cami por estas pendiente.

 **Jezabel:** hola, si se hieren los dos con esas palabras que se dicen, pero aquí ya llego sesshomaru por ella, quien sabe que después de estos surja el amor..

 **Chuquita:** holaaaaaa… e leído todos tus rewiew seguidos y que bueno que haya disfrutado cada cap.. Aquí te dejo unao nuevo para que te emociones como con los otros.

 **Aleliz:** y creo que te deje en suspenso de nuevo… xDDD gracias por leer en serio saluditos.

 **Maryamaya1976:** ya te traje otro mi fiel lectora desde el cap uno.. gracias por estar pendiente amiga abrazos y besos.

Bueno mis guapuras lectoras gracias una vez más por estar pendiente,, nos vemos hasta el otro viernes,,, pórtense bien y sigan leyendo muajajajja,,, las quiero… chaito.


End file.
